The Living Dead
by Cowboy Alchemist
Summary: While at Fujimi Academy, Division agent/ high schooler Jack Recker only had to worry about grades, perverted teachers, and a crush that hated him. But one day, a zombie outbreak hit, society falls, and Jack is activated. With a small band of survivors, he'll do whatever it takes to protect them. And as they grow closer, they'll not only have to survive, but save what remains.
1. Act 1: Spring of the Living Dead

**Hello and welcome readers! My name is Cowboy Alchemist and today, we'll start my **_**Highschool of the Dead**_**/**_**The Division **_**crossover:**

"**The Living Dead"**

**Had a hard time decided the title. While it may seem like a parody of the Walking Dead, it's actual paying homage to George A. Romero. The man who gave us the modern zombie with his first movie **_**Night of the Living Dead.**_

**Just like **_**RWBY,**__**Highschool of the Dead **_**is a series I've gotten a lot of requests to do, and in a way I can see why. It's one of only a few zombie animes out there with memorable characters and an interesting story. I've watched the anime and haven't read the manga. However, I think I know**_** why**_** you people wanted for me to do a **_**HOTD**_** story. Wink~**

**So, I've been trying to think of a good series to crossover with **_**HOTD**_**. Some of the requests for **_**HOTD**_** were not really what I was expecting, nor were they ideas that I was real into doing.**

**Then **_**Tom Clancy's The Division 2**_** came out. I've played the first **_**Division **_**game when it came out and I was hooked with its ideas and story. Secret agent soldiers during a catastrophic pandemic? That sounds fucking awesome! Too bad it took a while for the game to get better. Luckily the second game is better. I really do recommend it if you're interested. So, the OC will be an agent of the Division, but will still be a teenager. Just think of its kind of like **_**Full Metal Panic!**_

**Plus, it's the only think that I could think of that would get the OC a gun much earlier in the story.**

**As for the romance, it's not going to be a harem. Sorry, but in all honesty, out of all the girls and characters in the series, there's only one that true love is none other than Saeko. **

**Is it just me or does her name sound like 'psycho' in the English dub? **

**Also, I'll just like to say that the romance between the OC and Saeko draws a fair amount of influence from one of my all-time favorite stories; "Zombies and High School Kids" by Anime PJ. I guess you can say that this story was inspired by it. Funny enough, "Weirder Things" was actually inspired by another **_**Gravity Falls**_** fanfic called "The Pine Twins and Their Older Brother: Welcome to Gravity Falls" by Theboblinator. In that story, the Pines twins had a brother, and not a cousin. But just like that story, I'm not going to copy the other fanfic into this story word for word. I was only inspired by the romance two the OC and Saeko of that story. That's it. This will still be its own story and I'm going to make it as best as I can.**

**Besides, isn't it a good thing to be inspired by others? **

**Before we get into it…**

_**Rest in Peace**_

**George A. Romero**

**Tom Clancy **

**Daisuke Satou**

* * *

**Act 1: Spring of the Living Dead**

If you were to look at Jack Recker, you'd likely say that he's just a perfectly ordinary teenager. And in most cases, he was. Jack was just your average 18-year-old young male. An American born and raised in Japan. Not many would really look at him and think differently of him.

Up unit a few years ago, Jack's life was a nightmare. He came from a great family, with both of his parents being firefighters. However, when he was young, they died doing their job during a massive fire. This left him with his abusive uncle. The man would beat Jack for the littlest of things and give him just enough food to keep him alive, leaving Jack to starve. Leaving him with old, but noticeable scars that were a reminder of the hell he went there.

One day, he had enough and yelled back at that his uncle, which would result in the worst beating he's even gotten. Almost to the point that he nearly died. When his uncle left him on the floor and went to bed, Jack ran away. The uncle called the police. Jack tried to evade the police, but after two days, they found him. He told the police everything, but it seemed like his uncle was already taken into the station. Arrested for another crime he committed. One that left him a bloody and beaten mess. When the police walked him into the station, and when he saw Jack talking to the police, he went crazy and started threatening him with murder. This only worked against him and he was sentenced to life in prison.

After getting away from his uncle, he attended Fujimi Academy. No longer living in fear, he opened up a little to the friends he's made. But there were at least three things that would always put a damper on his mood. Life was normal for him, and he was joying his time as a normal kid.

But he wasn't all that normal.

After all, how can you be labeled "normal" when you're a member of a classified unit of highly trained, self-supported tactical agents called Strategic Homeland Division. Also known as "The Division". With different countries like Japan and America having their own unit, The Division's main objective was to ensure the continuity of government in the case of a catastrophic emergency. Released in waves, Division agents are activated when all other forms of public protection have failed and the head of the country's government signs Directive 51 in order to activate the Division.

Jack learned about the Division when a woman named Rika Minami recruited him after the arresting of his uncle. She was an elite police sniper that was secretly a top tier agent, as was Jack's parents. Seeing that Jack had potential, she decided to take him in and train him to be a Division agent. It took three years of rigorous and painful physical and survival training, but in the end, he passed all expectations. When tested by their commanders, they too were impressed with the boy's skills. And so, when he turned 18, the SHD made him an official member of the agency. Making him the youngest to ever be an agent.

This is the story of his activation. But as for why he'll be activated, let's just say it's going to be bad. Worse than anything he could've ever imaged. Jack will have to face this horror, because if he and other agents like him fail, then nothing will save the country. The _world._ With no rules, no limits, he'll do what he must to save what remains.

His name is Jack Recker, he's a high school student at Fujimi Academy. He's a classmate to many students, and a friend to a few of them. But when the call comes, he'll either leave it all behind, or have them come together in this fight for survival against the living dead.

* * *

Fujimi Academy was built on a large campus with multiple buildings in a fenced off and gated area. The main building and at least two other buildings were four stories tall and connected to each other by walkways on the 2nd and 4th floors. In addition to the main building where most classes are held, there was an administration office building, a dorm building, and a number of smaller buildings. The largest of these smaller buildings appeared to be a gymnasium. On top of the administration office building there was an observatory, which extended above the rest of the school and contained a large telescope and a room for Astronomy students to sleep in.

Standing on the landing of the stairs that were connected to the outside of the school was Jack. Looking down at his Smart Watch, the most iconic and identifiable piece of kit an agent carries, and looked at the time. He was a tall, pale young male with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He was physically fit, as to be expected from an agent of the Division. He had on his black uniform with a long sleeved, navy blue shirt underneath that he left untucked and a pair of combat boots.

Jack let out a sigh and stared out at the courtyard. Watching some of the students that would walk across it. "When's this fucking period going to be over with?" He complained in frustration. He was skipping his class and trying to wait it out so that he can go to the next one. Why would he be skipping? It's because a certain teacher named Koichi Shido. One of the three things that Jack considered the downsides of his everyday school life. He hated the man. He was a massive pervert and a _snake_. Bullying students and giving the girls disgusting looks.

"Pinky-promise. Cross my heart and hope to die…yeah right," said a familiar voice. Jack looked back and saw his best friend Takashi Komuro walking over to where he was standing. He was a pretty average looking teenager of average height, with brown eyes, spiky black hair, which can occasionally have a brown hue. He wore his black school uniform with a red T-shirt underneath.

"Hey man," Jack said with a smile, as Takashi walked up to the railing and leaned on it. Looking at his miserable expression, Jack sighed and turned around, putting his back to the metal and crossing his arms. "Let me guess; Rei?"

"Yep." Takashi forced a smile. Jack wasn't surprised. The guy had recently gone through a bad breakup with his now ex-girlfriend, Rei Miyamoto. Something about Takashi not understanding or some shit that she didn't even explain. What's worse was that she was now going out with Hisashi Igou, Takashi's former best friend. Jack was friends with both of them, but could feel like he was just a guy caught in the middle of their bitterness.

"That's so stupid!" And then came the second thing that Jack could live without. He looked and saw Saya Takagi looking at them with that 'I'm better than you' way she carried herself. She was a teenage girl of under-average height with long pink hair, which she mostly kept in two ponytails on either side of her head, which had two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the right side of her forehead. Saya had fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

"What do you want, Takagi," Jack asked with an annoyed tone.

This got an annoyed look from the pink-haired girl. "Well, you're supposed to be in class, Recker. And every time he has to face something he doesn't like; Takashi has to always come to this _stupid _staircase too!" Saya said, walking over to them and bent over at stare at Jack, giving him a good view of her cleavage in her blouse. "And who said that you talk to me like that, stupid!?"

Jack looked away as Takashi started talking to her and Saya bragged about how much of a genius she was. That's when Jack noticed one of the students that were walking across the courtyard. The person was noticed him up on the staircase and glared daggers at him.

That person was Saeko Busujima.

She was a beautiful girl the same age as Jack was long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touched the ridge of her nose, blue eyes, and lips that were a slight shiny pink. She was quite tall for a Japanese girl. And her body was a real eye catcher with curves in all the places, with wide hips, a small waist, and large breasts.

The two of them stare at each other for a moment. Jack looked at her, trying to suppress the heartache he felt, and Saeko glared at him like his very existence was an insult to her. She then turned and walked away. Jack sighed depressingly. That was the worst thing he's had to deal with when he moved to the school. Ever since they met, Saeko has hated Jack with seemingly no reason. Whenever they looked at each other, she'd glare at him. If the two of them ever walked pasted each other in the hallway, she'd shove right past. If there was ever a moment that they talked, she'd talk to him with a voice of contempt and disrespectful.

It hurts Jack even more because despite the fact that she hates him, he actually had a crush on her. He's seen her when she's not showing hostility to him. She was strong, confident, graceful, and _kind_. A natural with her boken and not to mention gorgeous. It would be a mystery for someone not to like her, and it was his crush on her that made the moments of hostility hurt even more.

"Great, now he's just like you," Saya said to Takashi, pointing at Jack. "Seriously, I don't know why you're still holding on to that stupid little crush of yours."

"Why? Are you offering yourself, Saya?" Jack asked in an aggravated voice. At that moment, he really wasn't in the mood for listening to her being a smart-ass.

Saya was a little surprised by his snap at her. Shook it off and turned away. "Stupid," she muttered and walked away.

Things were silent for a moment, and Takashi looked at his friend as he looked up at the sky. He knew that Jack had a crush on Saeko. How could he not notice? It was clear as day with how hurt he looked when've Saeko acted hostile towards him and how he would stare at her.

That's when the two of them heard something. Jack and Takashi looked towards the source of the sound and saw it was coming from the school's gate. There was a man at the gate. He looked like he was trying to get in, but all he was doing was walking into the metal bars over and over again.

"Who's that," Tadashi asked.

"Don't know." Jack shook his head. Also confused as to what was going on. "Maybe he's needs help."

Then a group of four teachers approached the man. Three of them were men, and one was a woman; Kyoto Hayashi, the ping pong club's adviser. She had light brown eyes with glasses, reddish-brown hair which she kept in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear and a full figure with large breasts. Jack watched as she demanded to know why he was walking into the gate. Which had him stop, but didn't go away. Now his instincts were telling him that something was wrong. Really wrong.

Then the gym teacher, Mr. Teshima, walked up to the gate and aggressively grabbed the man's shirt. Banging him against the metal hard enough that Jack and Takashi could hear it. "Was that really called for," Jack asked, as Ms. Hayashi asked him along the same line.

Suddenly, the man outside the gate grabbed the gym teacher's arm and took a bite out of it. Ripping out a mouthful of flesh. Jack's eyes widened in shock and horror as Mr. Teshima screamed in pain as he walked backwards, gripping his arm in pain. He then fell to the floor, convulsing in his own blood, before stopped moving entirely.

"What…just happened?" Takashi asked, trying to fathom what he saw.

Ms. Kyoto leaned over to seemly dead gym teacher.

Then it happened. Mr. Teshima, now with grey skin and blank white eyes, grabbed her by her dress, sat up, and bit into her neck.

"Holy shit!" Jack shouted as the woman screamed in agony as blood splattered out of her wound. He watched in horror as the man started eating into her neck. The other teachers ran away towards the building, screaming for help. "Was…was that really a Zombie?"

The thought of it was insane. But what else could it be? He just saw a man get bit, die, and then come back to life as one! Classic zombie!

"I've got to get Rei!" Takashi exclaimed and ran away.

"What?!" Jack followed after him. Running as fast as they could to get to the room. Jack was faster and reached the door first.

He slid open the door and Takashi caught up to him. The teacher was trying to scold the teenager, but he didn't pay any attention to him and walked over to his ex.

Rei Miyamoto was a young woman with long, orange-brown hair with bangs hanging over her face with two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair along with a small, a single ponytail on the back of her head which left the rest of her hair long and reddish-brown eyes. It honestly made her look like she had antennas. Just like almost every girl that Jack knew, Rei also had a slender figure and ample breasts.

"Come with me," Takashi said to Rei as she was sitting at her desk. He then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of her chair. "We've got to get out of here."

"Wh-What are talking about?" Rei asked, as Saya stood up for some reason with a pout. Then Hisashi stood up. He's the boy with the gray hair and brown eyes.

"Dude, what are you doing," he demanded.

"He's right," Jack said. At first, he was going to stay out of it, but decided to help out Takashi. "We just saw two teachers get killed by the front gate."

Hisashi looked at him with shock and a gasp. "Are you serious?"

"Why would I be making this shit up?" Jack threw up his arms. "Look, we've got to leave before things get worse."

"Jesus!" Rei yelled in frustration and yanked her arm out of Takashi's grip while yelling at him. "What's going on!? I can never understand what—" Takashi then slapped her across the face. And it wasn't just a normal slap, but like a bitch slap.

"That was oddly satisfying to watch," Jack said with a slight shocked expression. Rei turned her head to glare at him while holding her red cheek, looking like she was going to yell at him. But she never got the chance. Not even Takashi, who was about to yell at her and Hisashi. Right as there was silence, a strange, light, but noticeable sound was made.

When Jack heard it, he gasped and looked down at his watch. The ring outline of the watch had turned on, and was glowing bright orange. He stared at the glowing orange ring with wide eyes. "Damnit."

"Jack? What's wrong?" Takashi asked, as he, Rei, and Hisashi looked at him. As was some of the other students.

Jack looked at Takashi. Then glance to Rei, and then Hisashi. "The situation just got worse," he said. "Follow me." He then turned and walked towards the door. Upon exiting, he was followed by Takashi, then Hisashi, and finally Rei.

"Can someone please just tell me what is going on," Rei question Jack and Takashi, more confused than before.

"There was an intruder at the gate. P.E. teachers went to check it out, but then they got killed. And now they're killing each other, turning into Zombies," Jack said, walking up to a supply room that hardly anyone of the faculty ever used.

"That's insane," Rei said not believing him.

"Whatever happened out there, it's enough for me to be activated," Jack said, opening the door to the supply room and walking into it. disappearing in the darkness

"'Activated'," Takashi asked. "And what are we doing here? You forget something?" It was meant as a joke, but then the three of them were surprised and backed up as Jack pulled out a large orange crate with a small, black chest on top of it.

Jack took the black chest and placed it on the ground. "Grab whatever you can to defend yourself." After rolling up his sleeves, Jack kneeled down and held up his watch to the same orange ring that was on the crate's lock. It took three seconds, before the light turned green. The latches on the crate unlocked, and Jack threw it open.

Inside the crate was all of his gear. First putting on the fingerless combat gloves, he reached into the crate and pulled out a tactical plate carrier with pouches for mags, a radio pouch and a medical one. As his friends watched him put on the plate carrier in shock, Jack then pulled out a tactical leg holster and strapped it onto his right leg. He then pulled out a backpack with even more things and equipment attached onto it. Things that you'd likely find on a soldier or something, like a gas mask clipped onto it and some strange, black brick-like device that was attached to the backpack strap.

After he put the backpack on, he grabbed the knee pads. As he was putting them on, Takashi finally spoke up and asked, "Jack, what the hell is all this stuff? Why do you have these things? What are you?"

Jack closed the crate and put the black case back on top of it. He paused for a moment and sighed. He was his friend. It was only right that he knew the truth. "I…I haven't been completely honest with you," the Division agent said to the three friends with him. "Look, I'll explain everything later. Right now, all you need to know is that there's a division that's activated during a catastrophic emergency. A safety switch when all else fails. I'm part of that Division. Our objective is simple; restore law and order."

He that turned back to the case and started punching in the numbers to unlock it. His friends looked at him in astonishment and even a little doubtful.

"Are you guys just going to stand there and look like goddamn fishes?" Jack asked, snapping them out of their state as he pulled out his sidearm weapon from it; an FN FNP-45 Tactical fitted with a Trijicon RMR sight and a suppressor. "We getting out of here or what," he asked, pulling out a magazine from his plate carrier and loading it into the gun. This snapped them out of it, and they started grabbing their own weapons from the storage room. Takashi grabbed a baseball bat and Hisashi pulled out a broom.

"I'm still having a hard time believing this. Here Rei," Hisashi said, before breaking the broom near the head with his foot. Turning it into a makeshift spear.

"Aren't you going to grab a weapon," Takashi asked.

"I've got a blackbelt in karate."

"_**Warning: hostiles have infiltrated the building,"**_ the Intelligent System Analytic Computer, or ISAC said from the watch, startling the three students.

"We've got to get out of the school." Jack and held up his arm with the Smart Watch on. He then activated the augmented reality heads-up display (AR HUD), which displayed to him a large holographic map of the city. This was only seen by him with the help of a special contact lenses that was developed for Division agents to see and perceive any information projected by his given technology. He then put in an earpiece and placed two of his fingers on it. "This is Recker to any activated agents. How-copy, over?"

He heard nothing but static, as his friends watched.

"Does anyone copy?" Still nothing. He sighed in frustration and turned to his friends. "I'm getting nothing. Comms must be down, or they got their hands full."

"Let's call the police. We'll talk to my father," Rei suggested.

Takashi nodded and handed her his phone. "School rules are meant to be broken, right?" He joked as Rei took it and dial 1-1-0.

"Amen," Jack said the FNP in hand, turning off the map. He actually had a primary weapon up on the roof. If Jack can just grab it, then he'll be able to be more effective in battling the dead.

A few moments passed with nothing but silence. Then the voice of the automatic voice messaging system was turned on. Rei's expression became one of worry and shock. "No way…" She whispered. Jack knew that there was no help coming for them. "My dad is busy…It's impossible."

Suddenly, the intercom system turned on. Bursting with static that startled the four students before a panicking voice could be heard all throughout the school.

"_Listen up, this announcement is for all students. An emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow your teachers' instructions and evacuate. I repeat—"_

The sound of a door being forced open could be heard through the speakers. Then there was another thumping sound, like as if the mike had hit the floor. All was quiet as the next haunting moment came.

"_No! No! How did you get in here?! Get away from me! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_**Principle's stasis: Diseased and Infected."**_ ISAC said. The four students in the hallway stood still as the sheer amount of tension in the school could be felt.

A small drop of sweat formed on his face. It moved past his brow, down his cheek, and then fell off his jaw.

It hit the floor.

The screams of panic and terror filled the school as students and teachers ran out of their classroom. Running as fast as they could to the nearest exit. Friend turned on friend as they fought each other to get out. Some were pushed and pulled out of the other person's way. And some were even knocked over and trampled to death. As pandemonium erupted, Jack knew that it was only a matter of time before they were caught in the chaos and he had to get the three with him to safety.

"Enough standing around. This way," he ordered them and started running down the hall.

Takashi looked confused, as his friend was going in the opposite direction of the other students. "What are you doing? We got to get the fuck out of here!" he shouted.

Hisashi responded. "The building with classrooms is too crowded. We need to go through the main management building," he said before running after Jack.

"Besides, I've got another weapon up on the roof," Jack yelled back at him.

When Takashi was about to argue, Rei looked at him with a glare. "Hisashi's right. Shut the hell up and do what he says," she said. Takashi sighed and the two followed after them.

* * *

Jack held open the door and the others walked past him, before he followed. They were now walking on the overpass walkways. They stopped and stared at the sight one of the teachers. But he has already turned, and Jack got a good look at what the zombies look like. Seeing skin was now grey and his eyes were rolled back and showed only white.

Rei gasped when she recognized the man. "That's Mr. Wakisaka. What's the matter with him?"

"He's turned," Jack said. Aiming his pistol at the zombie. The zombie teacher noticed them and started stumbling towards them. He then heard the door behind him open and saw some of his classmates turned into the living dead and were coming out towards them. "Damnit!" Knowing he had to take out the bigger group, Jack turned around firing his gun in. The suppressor didn't keep the shots as quiet as movies liked to make it out to be, but it was still quieter than normal. He killed each of them with headshots. Blowing out blood and bits of brain out of their skulls.

"Don't fuck with me!" Rei yelled angrily, catching Jack's attention and made him turn around to see what was going on. The brown-haired girl was attacking the teacher zombie. Pushing him back with a few quick attacks. "I'm V.P. of the Spear Martial Arts Club!" In her rage, she stabbed the sharp end of the spear in the chest.

The zombie seemed to have died. Jack felt a grin spread on his face and Takashi fist pumped and yelled, "Yes!"

But then, as Rei stared at the teacher, she saw it move. The thing grabbed the spear that was still impaled in it and swung the weapon to the side. Forcing Rei to slam into the wall of the overpass. As the zombie moved towards her, and Rei grabbed the handle end of the spear to push back against it, Jack raised his FNP and was about to shoot it in the head, Hisashi rushed forward. The grey-haired boy grabbed the zombie from behind, and Rei pulled her spear out.

"Get the fuck away from him, Hisashi!" Jack yelled, still aiming at the zombie's head. He couldn't fire because he could end up hitting his friend.

Hisashi just gave the Division agent a smile. "Don't worry, I can take him," he said cockily. Then, to all of their shock, the zombie turned its head and—with a bit of a struggle—turned it a complete around!

It then opened its jaws wide and bit down on Hisashi's arm. The young man shouted in pain, but there it only seemed to bite on the uniform. Jack, Rei, and Takashi watched in shock. The agent shook his head and rushed towards the once living teacher. He had to put the zombie down!

But he was too late. The zombie bit down harder and broke through the fabric. Hisashi screamed in agony as the living dead sank its teeth into his arm. Jack reached them and shot the zombie square in the head. Blood splattered everywhere on the floor and walls. Jack caught Hisashi as he fell. The zombie fell top, and hit the floor dead.

"Damnit! I was too late," Jack growled in frustration. Here he was, an elite agent, and he just froze like an idiot.

"Hisashi! Are you okay?" Rei asked as she ran over. Jack laid him on the ground.

"No, he's not," Jack said, taking his backpack off. He knew what was going to happen to Hisashi. He was going to turn, just like the teachers at the gate. If he was going to save him, then desperate times called for despite measures. He pulled out a rope from his backpack and tied it around the grey-haired boy's arm.

"What are you doing?" Takashi asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You know what happens when a zombie bites you," Jack said grimly, taking off his belt and giving it to Hisashi. "There's still a chance to save him." He then grabbed a tomahawk attached to his pack.

Rei's eyes widened when she saw the axe. "Y-You can't be serious!" she yelled.

"You want him to turn into one of those things?!" Jack snapped at her, making her flinch.

"Do it." Jack looked at Hisashi when he said that. Hisashi looked at him with a nod. He then grabbed the belt and bit down on it. Takashi walked over and grabbed his old friend's hand on the arm that was bitten. Rei turned around and covered her ears. Not wanting to see and/or hear what was going to happen.

Jack grabbed the infected arm with one hand and raised his tomahawk. He paused only for a moment. The agent then brought the axe down.

Hisashi bit down hard on the belt as he screamed in agony. His muffled scream was combined with a glass breaking and a girl down below screaming. Getting bitten by a zombie in her neck.

* * *

Jack kicked open the door to the roof and ran out. Behind him, Takashi came out with Rei, who was helping Hisashi struggle up the stairs. Even though he was able to keep up. After cutting away the arm, the agent was able to stop the bleeding with gauze. They then left quickly as to not attract any more attention from the dead. The plan now was to barricade themselves up on the roof unit help arrived. Jack had flares, so he'll use them to signal for help. He'll also grab his primary firearm and use it to kill the zombies.

However, once he got a good look at the city, Jack felt his hopes dash away. "My God…" he said in horror and disbelief as the other stared with him.

The city was in ruin. There was smoke billowing up from several buildings all over the city, with some even on fire. The streets were crowded with cars, trucks, and people running away from the dead. Some weren't able to get away and were killed and turned, all while sirens blared. The amount of destruction was unimaginable. It was like a warzone.

"It's happening everywhere," Takashi said as they stood still.

"But everything was normal," said a shaken Rei as she watched the horror. "Everything was fine a minute ago!" Suddenly she and the boys were hit by a strong, massive gust of wind. It nearly knocked Rei, but while it did give Jack a good sight of her panties, Hisashi was able to get her and hold onto her tightly to keep her from flying away.

Jack turned towards the deafening sound of helicopter blades, and watched as military grade choppers flew right over the school. He quickly grabbed a road flare from his plate carrier and ignited it. "Those were Black Hawks," he said, holding up the flare.

"American military," Takashi asked.

"That's not it. That's the Self Defense Force," Hisashi told him with a groan of pain. With no painkillers, he had to suffer getting his arm cut off. "Where did they come from? There's no base around here."

"OVER HERE!" Rei shouted at the top of her lungs while waving her arms above her head. Jack followed her example and waved the flare, trying to get their attention.

"Don't bother," said Hisashi, clenching his stump. "I wouldn't even waste your strength. That's the Self Defense Force. They must have some special kind of mission." He pointed to something. "They're not even doing anything about that."

Jack heard a girl screaming a looked towards the sound. He saw a girl being held by zombies. Two held her arms and another one held up her left leg. He quickly dropped the flare and even though it was far from where they were, shot the pistol at one of the zombies. Surprisingly, the bullet reached its target and killed the one that was about to take a bite out of her shoulder, then took out the one next to it. The girl fell, on her back, but the one holding her leg was still a threat. Jack, with careful aiming, headshot the zombie. He was honestly surprised that he didn't accidently take out her foot. The girl looked around at where the gunshots came from. However, she got smart and ran away.

"These things, they really are the Dead," he said to three with him, giving the zombies a name as he reloaded. "They die, and then they live again, but dead. Walking the earth. Roaming around looking for food. You get bit, you get turned into them, and the only way to kill them is to destroy the brain."

Jack looked up and noticed that the roof had a lot of Dead on it. All of them coming out to get them. The gunfire and helicopters most have attracted them. He wasn't going to be able to kill them all without getting overrun. He then noticed a set of stairs that lead up to a large storage closet. That was where he put his primary gun. Hiding it among the extra tables and chairs that were stored in there. The reason he had his gun separated from his other gear was because it was in a gun case. If the faculty found his main stash, even though they weren't able to get in, they wouldn't know what's in it. A gun case was easier to identify.

"I've got an idea," Jack said, getting their attention and pointing towards the stairs. "Up there's where my main gun is. If we can get up there and block the stairs with the tables and stuff, then we'll be safe until some kind of rescue."

With the Dead coming closer, it looked like there wasn't any other opinion. They nodded to him and got ready to run. Jack readied himself too, ready to lead them to safety.

"Let's go!" He shouted and the teenagers ran towards the stairs. He was faster than them and cleared a path with his pistol. Shooting any Dead that got in his way or were near. Takashi and Rei ran behind him and in front of Hisashi, killing any Dead that came for them.

Jack shot a zombie in his way when he reached the stairs, and then another. He ran up the stairs and waited for the others, shooting more zombies. "Hisashi, are you okay?" Takashi asked, help his friend up the stairs to their safe place, as Jack reloaded his FNP

Rei ran up the stairs before stopping and turned back to face a zombie that followed them. She let out a battle cry and stabbed the roamer in the chest, which also made her boobs jiggle.

Jack saw this and looked at her in disbelief. Was she trying to be a badass or did she forget about what happened with the teacher zombie? "Are you fucking blind or fucking stupid!?" He yelled at her as the other boys stopped and looked back.

"Say what?!" Rei asked angrily.

The zombie then grabbed her spear and used it to slam her against the wall. She fell on the stair step and the zombie moved towards her. Only to get shot in the head. Blood, brain, and bones exploded from its head, before it fell over. Rei had raised her arms up before it happened and then the zombie died, she looked towards Jack, who was aiming his FNP down the stairs.

"Move your ass!" Jack yelled. Rei got the memo and picked up her spear-boom and slowly walked up the stairs. Jack saw another one walking behind her and pushed Rei to the side. Putting the end of the suppressor to the zombie girl's head, he shot her dead. "Don't slow down!" Rei actually ran up the stairs and joined Takashi and Hisashi.

The four of them then got to work on the barricade. Making a quite sturdy wall of tables and chairs, even though it was all held together by duct tape. Jack killed any that got too close before it was finished.

* * *

It was the late afternoon, and the sun was starting to lower. The teenagers were sitting down and resting. Jack was searching through the closet, until he saw what he was looking for. His primary weapon inside of its gun case. Leaning against the wall nearly the door, out of sight from anyone that would come into the storage closet.

It was really surprising that no one actually found it. But then again, no one really came up here. And with no light, it was really dark to find a _black _gun case. He grabbed it and walked over to where the others were sitting. He placed the case on the ground and was about to open it when he heard Rei.

"Why? Why is this happening," she asked, looking like she was about to cry.

"There has to be a reason," Jack said, holstering his pistol and looked at his friends. "Without a way to contact any of the other agents, I can't figure out what's going on out where. If we can just figure out the cause, then we can stop it or at least protect ourselves." He then pulled out another road flare. It was going to be dark and they'll be without protection from the wind and cold.

As some of the remaining Dead banged on the makeshift barricade, Hisashi suddenly started coughing. The others turned towards him and saw the grey-haired boy coughing up blood while hunched over. Slumping against the railing and having on hand on it to keep himself up.

"Hisashi!" Rei ran over to his side to check on him. "What's wrong with you?"

"_**Civilian Infected: Infection processes at 64% and continuing rapidly. Will be dead within five minutes." **_ISAC said to the group. Jack stared at his friend and looked to Takashi. Even Rei looked at the watch in shock. The agent was more than certain that if he cut off the limb, then Hisashi would be safe. But as he looked over Hisashi's body, his special contact lenses weren't needed to know that it was too late when he did it. His skin was already turning grey and his eyes were losing color.

"Looks like we were too late, Jack," Hisashi said, panting heavily. "It is just like in the movies. They bite you…and that's it. You're done for. It spread too quickly when you kick off my arm."

"This can't be true! The watch is wrong! What you see in movies will never happen," Rei cried, burying her face in his shirt.

"But yet it did," Jack said grimly. When Rei turned her head to glare at him, he already was looking out at the city. Where the living dead were still killing. "To everyone else out there."

Hisashi turned his head towards Jack and Takashi. Struggling against the pain all over his body. "Takashi…Jack…will one of you help me," he asked, making Jack look back at him.

"Help you with what," asked Takashi. He and Jack knew what their friend was going to ask of them.

Hisashi raised his hand and pointed towards the railing. "I don't want…to ask Jack to kill me," he said, struggling to speak. "I don't want him to…have to… carry that pain. So…Help me…over the rail. It's straight to the ground from there. It should be enough to crush my skull on impact."

As the boys looked at him in shock, Rei gasped. "What are you sayin—"

"I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO BE ONE OF THEM!" Hisashi shouted, before coughing much more violently. Blood came out of his mouth with each one. Now looking like he was having a seizure. Jack and Takashi continued to look at him in shock. "Come on…do it for me. I want to stay myself…until the end." He coughed up blood again and fell to the ground. Withering in agony and clenching his chest.

Rei kneeled by him, crying as she begged him to let her help and to not die. Jack couldn't image what it must be like for the girl. Though there were some things about her he didn't like, Hisashi was still her boyfriend and his friend too. They were all friends, and now one of them was going to die a painful death. It was like feeling a part of himself die.

"_**Civilian: Disease." **_

Then it was silent. The remaining boys were silent as Rei wept on Hisashi's chest. ISAC was right. Hisashi really was dead. But not for long. Jack saw Hisashi's hand twitch. He knew want was coming.

Jack's eyes shed tears, as pulled out his sidearm and switched the safety off. "I'll do it," he said with a dead serious and with an emotionless tone. His grip on the grip tightening.

Rei heard them and turned towards them. Her eyes widened when she saw the pistol and used her body to shield Hisashi. "No! You can't do that! He's not turning!"

"_**Alert: Infection taking over."**_

Rei glared at Jack. "Turn your stupid watch off, Jack! He's not going to turn into one of them! He's going to be fine!" She shouted as Takashi walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Wanting to get the girl away from the zombie as much as possible. Rei tried to struggle out of his grip, but couldn't. "No! Stop!" Hisashi's body twitched, which was noticed by his girlfriend. "Look! He's getting up! He's…"

Her false hopes were dashed away when the zombie stood up, and she took notice of its appearance. Hisashi had turned completely and there was no mistaking it.

"Hisashi…?" Takashi quickly pulled her back with the zombie tried to grab her with its one arm. He pulled her back behind Jack. "No way! This can't be true! No!" Rei exclaimed, as she stopped struggling against Takashi.

As the zombie limped closer to them, Jack felt a sob break though his throat. Getting the other living two people's attention. He may have been an agent of the Division, but nothing had prepared him for this. What could really prepare you for a moment like this?

With tears followed now his cheeks, he took in a deep breath to harden his emotions. "I'm sorry this happened to you," he said, and aimed his pistol at Hisashi's temple.

"Don't do it…" Rei begged with tears coming out of her eyes.

"God, forgive me." Jack pulled the trigger. He heard Rei shout out in desperation behind him, as the bullet pierced through Hisashi's skull. Blood and brains shot out from behind, as the corpse fell over.

Takashi let Rei go and she ran forward. Kneeling down beside her dead boyfriend. Takashi was still surprised with what his friend had done. He then turned and went into the storage closet, and then call out with a towel. He walked over and placed it over what was once his friend's head. When Takashi stood up, he and Jack watched Rei continue to cry her eyes out.

When she stopped, she looked back at Jack. "Why," she asked through the tears.

"He would have bitten you if I didn't," Jack answered with an expression devoid of emotions. His hand that was holding the gun at his side. It was all he could say as he tried to come to terms with what had just happened.

"I didn't ask you to save me!" Rei screamed at the agent. "And how would you know that anyway? Are you some kind of expert too, _Division agent_!?" She sniffled and looked down at Hisashi. "And I would have been willing to get bitten…better to die that way, than surviving by doing some shit like _this_!"

"Rei," Takashi said, trying to defend Jack. He felt as though he should have been the one to do it. So that Jack wouldn't be the one to deal with this pain he was feeling. "Jack did what needed to be done. Hisashi wouldn't have wanted that for you."

Rei turned her venomous glare at him. "How the fuck do you know that, Takashi!? Oh, I know…you must have hated Hisashi right? Because he was _dating me!_" She mocked him, going a little insane.

Jack was about to say something when Takashi started walking towards the barrier. He didn't even say a thing. Nor make an attempt to deny what Rei said. "Take care of her, man," he said with a blank expression. "I'll go take out some motherfuckers."

"You can't be serious," Jack said, looking at him with wide eyes.

"She obviously doesn't want me around," Takashi said, making his friend recoil. Even Rei was shocked by his words. Takashi turned and continued his way to the makeshift barrier. As she watched her ex-boyfriend about to climb the barrier, she started to feel bad for what she said to him. What she said to Takashi and Jack.

"Wait, stop!" She ran forward and grabbed Takashi's arm. Pulling him away from the barrier. Rei started to cry again, while clinging to his arm. Not willing to let go. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I really didn't mean what I said to you and Jack! I'm sorry, Takashi! Don't go!" She shouted. Jack looked at her in surprise. He was sure that she never wanted anything to do with him after what happened. As the agent watched from where he stood, Takashi climbed down the barrier and wrapped his arms around Rei. Comforting her in a hug. Rei was surprised by this, but after a few seconds, she hugged him back.

Jack smiled at the scene. Even after all the hurtful things they said to each other, and despite everything, they still loved each other. He didn't know why Rei broke up with Takashi, but now he saw that she never truly stopped having feeling for him. Jack had feared that she would hate him after what he did to save them, but it looked like that wasn't going to be the point.

At least he wouldn't have a second girl hating him.

As Jack was seemingly forgotten about by Takashi and Rei, the Division agent then turned his head and stared out at the city in ruin. Taking in the destruction and Dead walking the earth. Hisashi's death was like a signal. That the normal lives they've led were gone.

_It's hard watching something you love destroy itself. Disaster always feels so distant. Someone else's problem in some far away place. And it's not until it's in our city, at our doorstops that we realize how fragile we are. All of us. All of this._

_And when it hit, it hit hard, and we fell. We buried ourselves in fear, anger and the instinct to survive. And sad truth is, no-one saw, wanted to see. Tragedy is invisible. People turn away from it, they run from it if they can. And it's hard knowing that you belong here. That your purpose lies among all this pain._

_But someone's got to be there. To pick it up. To push back. Put the first piece back together. _

_Put us all...back together_

_**The Living Dead Will Continue…**_

* * *

**Narrator:** **"On the next episode of Cowboy Alchemist's **_**The Living Dead…"**_

**Takashi:** "Go there and get supplies and meet up with other people who haven't turned yet."

**Saya: **"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

**Jack: **"What the hell did I ever do to you?!"

**Narrator: "**_**The Living Dead**_**. Updates coming soon." **

**Jack: **"We stay together, we survive."

**Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

**And we kick off "The Living Dead" with the first chapter. **

**Some thinks changed from the canon, like it's Jack who kills zombie-Hisashi. Mostly because he had a gun and it just seemed like the quickest thing to do for a zombie. Takashi was still the one that was going to go over the barrier before Rei stopped him and the two hug, but that's mostly because the two of them will be together in this story. **

**Also, I'm not using "Them" to talk about the zombies. It's a little annoying because Them could literally mean anything! I thought about using one of the names from the **_**Walking Dead**_**, but decided to just go simple and have them be called "the Dead".**

**Also, in both of **_**The Division **_**games, all sidearms have an infinite amount of ammo. They still have to reload, but you'll never have to look for bullets. So, don't expect Jack to run out for his FNP-45. However, he still needs a primary weapon. **

_**Important!**_

**I have a poll up for which primary weapon Jack should have. This has been a real pain in the nuts for me to decided. I've done some research and looked back on both **_**Division **_**games. The weapons I've listed are guns that would be good to carry in a zombie apocalypse.**

**Right now, the three that are in the lead are the Kriss Vector, Honey Badger, and IWI Galil Ace. **

**Thank you very much for reading. "The Living Dead" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me. **

**Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	2. Act 2: Escape from the Living Dead

**ShadowUzumaki55: **Thank you. And Jack not so much of a secret agent. He's a sleeper agent. Don't know if that's any different. And as for Saeko hating him, you'll learn a little about it in the chapter.

**Guest (Atom king): **I'm happy to see that you're interested. As for agents and villains, I'm thinking of adding another OC as an agent, but I'll have to think about the villains.

**ClearwingYuta: **Thanks. This isn't really the first _Division/HOTD_ story, but I'm going to make this work. As for James from the _Into the Dead 2_ mobile game, I haven't even played that game. I'm not a mobile game person. And I'm not using any other characters from other zombie games, it just makes it so confusing.

**1jesus:** Thanks.

**LoamyCoffee: **Thanks, and I know what you mean. Not many of them are that interesting, but there are some good ones. Very few OC ones. As for why Saeko hates Jack, I'll just let you read. I haven't heard of that story, but it sounds…I'm not really sure how to think of the title.

**Dracus6: **Dude, no. I stated that in the first chapter and that still stands. I'm sorry but I just like Saeko a lot more than the other girls in the story.

**flo463:** Don't worry, I'm not. No harem of any kind for anyone in the story. I know that the anime's bases on the manga, but all I can ask is if we're going to get a second two. As for continuing the story after the manga, it's likely not going to happen. I'm not sure, but I'll find a way to end the story if the manga will not continue.

**Guest: **Thank you.

**Subject ZeroOne:** That is true, and I'll likely add in some of the factions into the story.

**SulliMike23:** Thanks man, I really appreciate it. I try to update the stories as fast as I can, but I still have to balance fanfics with school and it's a messy thing to do. And its honesty frustrating that you get requests but no review, the thing writers need to continue getting better.

Also, how did you think of the story?

* * *

**Act 2: Escape from the Living Dead**

"This is agent Recker calling any and all Division agents. If you can hear me, please copy."

Thirty minutes after Takashi and Rei hugged each other, the former couple was sitting down and had their backs against the wall. In front of them was the corpse of what was once their friend, Hisashi, which was covered by a towel. As for Jack, there was no time to rest for him. He took off his black uniform but kept the pants on. Leaving him with his long sleeve navy blue shirt with a patch on his arm with the Division logo. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbow, revealing some of the scars he's gotten from his uncle.

For the past few minutes, Jack's been looking at his holographic map and trying to contact any other agents that may have been activated with him. But so far, no one was answering him.

At his feet was gun case, opened and with his primary weapon lying on the memory foam. That weapon was a Honey Badger PDW that was outfitted with an EOTech Model 558 holographic sight, Magpul MBUIS iron sights flipped down, Magpul RVG Foregrip, custom charging handle, and dual Magpul PMAGs magazines. It wasn't a weapon that was normally picked by Division agents, and Jack knew why. It wasn't that it wasn't a reliable gun. It was in many ways, with its integrated suppressor and its AR-15 functions. The biggest downside was the ammo and the chambering of the rifle. It was chambered in .300 blackout, which wasn't really wasn't as common in Japan. Jack had 10 magazines for the Honey Badger, and there was more ammo for him as his and even Rika's homes. So, he was going to have to make every shot count.

If one of his other friends, Kohta, was still alive, then he'd be going nuts over this thing. Jack really hope that he was still alive, but it's unlikely.

"Does any one copy," Jack asked into his earpiece in frustration. He could hear the zombie at their barricade. It was weakening, and they were going to have a real problem so. "Still no one."

Rei sighed and relaxed a little, before standing up. "Well, I guess that I should let my dad know that I'm alright if that's the case," she said, before holding out her hand to the black-haired teenager. "Let me use your phone."

Takashi stood up and reached into his pocket, before giving her the phone without protest. "I understand that he's a police officer, but we can't even connect to 1-1-0," he said as Rei dialed the phone.

"I know this secret number that he told me not to call unless it's an emergency," she told the boys before pressing call and put the phone to her ear. Setting it to speaker for all three of them to hear. After a moment of waiting for someone to pick up the other end, the sound of a person answering the phone made her gasp. "It got through! Dad?!"

"_Hello? Takashi?"_ Rei's father came from the other end of the phone.

"Dad, listen. Daddy, we're at school and…" Rei started, but was cut off.

"_Hello, Takashi? You must have gotten this number from Rei. Is Rei okay?"_ Jack took note of this. They could hear Rei's father, but he couldn't hear them. Static began to be made through the connection, with only bits and pieces coming through.

"Daddy! What's the matter!? Can you hear me?!"

"_**Connect is compromised," **_ISAC said in Jack's earpiece. After the past events, he had the A.I. only talk to him through the earpiece.

"_Listen carefully, the entire city is…"_ Rei was started by the sound of gunshots. _"You need to get out of there…you understand? The city is already in panic mode. You need to evacuate…"_

And then the line was cut. All that was heard was the sound of the phone. Rei looked at the phone and saw that there was no service. "But I just called him! I don't understand!" She frantically pushed buttons on the phone. Trying to get it to work.

"Rei!" Takashi shouted. Jack could only stand by and watch. He wanted to help, but without any other way of getting in contact with someone on the outside, it was useless.

Rei turned to Takashi with tears pouring out of her eyes. "Takashi…my dad. He didn't know it was me at all. He didn't even know me," she sobbed. All Takashi could do was hug her again.

"_**Incoming transmission,"**_ ISAC said, making Jack gasp and press his fingers on his earpiece. Then the call came. _"This is agent Minami, to any and all Division agents,"_ said the all too familiar sound of Jack's friend and guardian, Rika.

"Rika? This is Jack. Can you hear me?" Takashi and Rei looked at him with wide eyes. Seeing that he was finally able to contact another agent. And it sounded like he knew that one. Rei wiped away her tears as Takashi still held her.

"_Jack?"_ He heard her let out a sigh of relief on the other end of the channel. _"It's good to hear your voice."_

"Same to you. What's going on out there," asked Jack as Takashi and Rei gathered around. "The school's overrun with zombies and…."

"_It's the same out here. People are eating each other and turning into these things. Have you already got your weapons and gears?"_

Jack reached down and picked up his Honey Badger. "Locked and loaded," he said with a grin.

"_That 'a boy, rookie,"_ Rika said, using the nickname that she's always used for him. _"Alright, look, I can't get in contact with the commander or any other agents. Meaning that they're dead or in some deep shit."_ She then sighed, sounding more troubled than Jack's ever sound heard from her. _"I've trained for a pandemic my whole life. But this…this is worse than anything we could have imaged. We have a job to do. We're still gonna do it. It's just…" _Static began to sound in his earpiece, and he could hear the sound of gunshots. _"Shit!"_

Jack's eyes widened as he heard her shooting. "Rika? What's going on?"

"_More of those meatbags! Look, whether or not there are any agents still left out there, you'll need to get it together. Grab anyone still alive in the school and get them to safety! Good luck out there! You'll need it."_

And then the transmission ended. Jack sighed and looked at his Honey Badger. He then grabbed a dual mag and loaded it into the gun. Takashi, having watched Jack with Rei, stepped towards him. "So are we getting no help," he asked.

"Doesn't look like it," he said, pressing the bolt release and chambering a round. "Every other agent is either dead, MIA, or fighting off the Dead. So, it's up to us to get out of here."

They heard the barricade and saw that it was starting to fail. When Takashi was going to throw himself into the Dead, he loosened it and it was getting easier for the zombies to break through. Rei gasped and Takashi ran over to his bat that was lying on the ground. Jack, however, ran over to the barrier and aimed the suppressed gun right at the two zombies that were able to get through.

He switched the safety off and fired the gun. Double taping one in the head before killing the other with just a single headshot. He then ran over to the barrier and stood up on it. He saw more and took aim at the nearest one. He fired two .300 Blackout rounds, with one hitting the Walker in the eye and then the other in its forehead. Jack then turned towards the next and fired. Then the next and then the next. Within a few seconds, he's killed every one of the zombies.

When the Dead on the stairs were killed, Jack switched the safety on. Luckily, there were still rounds left in the magazine. He grinned. "Didn't like much of you deadbeats anyways," he said. Pun intended.

Once the remaining zombies on the roof were all killed, and Takashi and Rei picked up their weapons, the trio got over the barrier and started making their way down the stairs. Walking around the dead zombies. "Not bad, Jack," Takashi said with an impressed look and a small smile.

"It's nothing," Jack said modestly. "We could have also used the water hose. Would have saved a lot of rounds."

"That's right," said Rei, carrying her spear. "The water pressure would have been strong enough. Don't you remember during the fire drills and we were in junior high, you, Takashi, and Hisashi got…"

Jack stopped and flinched. Rei saw this and stopped. There was a silence for a moment. "Yep. Those were the good days," Jack said, trying to keep an optimistic tone. He then turned his head towards her and Takashi and smiled. "You two lovebirds stay close." That comment surprised the former couple and they blushed brightly. They looked and each other before averting their gaze. Jack smirked and continued onwards.

"So…where do we go," Rei asked Jack after getting over her embarrassment Takashi also looked at him for directions. As if Jack was their unnamed leader. It wasn't far from the truth. Jack was a Division agent with more training in combat and was better prepared for the apocalypse than any of them. It was his responsibility to keep them and anyone they meet safe. If anyone could lead them, it was him.

As the other teenagers followed behind, Jack stopped and turned to them. "I'm going to get you guys to safety. Along with everyone that we're able to save," he said to them, knowing that they were going to be following him. "As for where we go, that's really up for debate. But my best bet is to get you back to your families."

Rei's eyes widened slightly. "Oh yeah, I bet you guys are really worried about your families too," she said, sounding ashamed of herself for only thinking of her own family.

"My parents are both dead," Jack said to her with a sad smile, surprising her and Takashi. "They were firefighters and they perished doing their duty. Rika's a friend of mine, but if I know her, she's more than capable of taking care of herself."

He hasn't told them anything about his uncle's abuse and he didn't plan to really talk about it. He's already got scars that would remind him of how bad it was, and he would rather not think about it.

Jack turned to Takashi and said, "We should call your house and make sure everyone's okay."

"Waste of time. Nobody's home," Takashi said with the bat on his shoulder. "My dad won't be back in town till next week, and my mom's a school teacher so she won't be home until after 5:00. Besides, they get on my nerves." Jack and Takashi started making their way towards the roof's exit. As for Rei, she giggled a little.

"Well, they are parents. That's kind of comes with the job," she said as she followed after the boys.

Jack was in silence. He knew that the guy didn't really mean that. If he had to guess, he was trying to act strong to hide the fact that he was scared. Seeing the things that've happened at this place, and the fact that Takashi's mother was a teacher, Jack could only image what's going on in his friend's head.

* * *

The three students went back into the school through the roof and were now walking down the hallway. Takashi and Rei were behind Jack, who had his Honey Badge ready to fire. They moved down the bloodied and death smelling corridors with cautions.

Suddenly there was a loud banging sound that made them stop. Jack looked around in confusion, trying to find where the noise was coming from. Then there were these strange sounds that sounded like gunshots. "Were those gunshots," Takashi asked.

"Not loud enough," Jack said with a shake of his head. "Though they could be using a silencer while shooting a bigger round, but it doesn't sound right."

"It's coming from the faculty room," said Rei. The three of them took off towards the direction of the gunshots. Suddenly they heard a girl screaming bloody loudly in terror. Jack knew who that was from and ran faster. But in his head, he was dreading who it was.

But nonetheless, he still had a job to do.

The group turned the corner near the faculty office and Jack aimed his Honey Badger, as another small group of two women came. He then saw that the screamer was none other than Saya. His eyes widened and lowered the gun when he saw her drilling a zombie in the head with a power drill. Brain bits and blood splatter everywhere as the tool ripped into the dead adult's head.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She screamed in pure shock, terror, and anguish. "SOMEONE, PLEASE!"

Two shots from the Honey Badger were fired, hitting the zombie in the head and completely killing it. Jack heard a gasp from one of the women and looked towards them. One was Saeko Busujima and the other, the one that gasped, was the ditzy school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa. She was a very tall buxom woman, with ridiculous curves. That wasn't an exaggeration, her physique was most pronounced by her humongous breasts. She had long blonde hair that extended down, pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair came down into her face, with two bangs coming down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. Shizuka was dressed in a white dress shirt with a brown skirt which was later ripped on the sides.

Jack knew her personally as she was actually Rika's roommate. As the nurse, she knew about the abuse inflicted on him by his uncle. And speaking of knowing a person, Saeko saw him and at first, she was shocked that he was holding an actual gun. But then they made eye contact and she glared at him.

However, she and then others saw that there were more zombies still coming at them.

Jack quickly holster the Honey Badger by attaching it onto the right side of his backpack. He then pulled out his tomahawk and FNP. "Takashi, Rei, get the ones on the left. We'll take the ones one right. Break!" He exclaimed and the four students rushed the Walkers.

Running towards one of the zombies, Jack planted the head of the axe in its head and shot a couple bottles into the head on another one coming at him. As Rei was able to spear a zombie in the head, Saeko looked at her with an impressed expression. However, there was a zombie coming at her.

Even though Jack could see that she was aware of it, he pointed his pistol and shot it in the head. This startled her a little and she looked at him with slightly wide eyes.

Moaning sounds came from the hallway and Jack saw more were coming at them. He holstered the FNP, attached the tomahawk to his belt, and grabbed the Honey Badger. Switching the safety off, he aimed and fired into the heads of the Dead. Killing each of them with a well-placed two round burst. As Saeko, Takashi, and Rei finished off their zombie targets, so did the agent.

The last zombie was shot and fell on its back. Jack panted a little before looking at the others and saw that they all had some blood on them, with Saya being the one with the most blood on her. She was sitting on the floor sobbing, trying to calm herself as she stared at the zombie she'd just killed. He looked at Saeko and when she saw him looking at her, she glared at him and turned away. Not wanting to even look at him. Jack sighed and then saw someone with Saya.

That person was the gun-otaku and Jack's other friend, Kohta Hirano. He was short and overweight young man, which presumably hinders his endurance. He had shoulder-length hairstyle that had bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face. But while he was lacking in the body strength department, he more than made up for in with his skills as a marksman in shooting. It didn't matter what kind of gun you gave him; he'll talk all about it and shoot it like he had a built-in targeting system.

Right now, he was looking at Saya with worry. "Takagi—" Kohta started, before Rei ran past him, and then Shizuka followed her. Resulting in Kohta getting his face smacked by the nurse's monstrous boobs and knocking him down.

"Takagi, are you okay," asked Rei as she kneeled down next to her.

Saya didn't look at her, but whimpered, "Miyamoto…"

Jack reloaded his Honey Badger as Takashi closed the doors to the outside. The Division agent then noticed Saeko walk by him without even looking at him and said to Takashi, "You already know the school doctor Marikawa, right? And I'm Saeko Busujima, from Class 3-A."

"I'm Takashi Komuro from Class 2-B," said Takashi.

"Ms. Busujima, I remember you won the national championship last year," Rei said with a delightful expression, as she stood up. "I'm Rei Miyamoto. I'm in the Spear Martial Arts club."

Kohta got up and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, and I'm-I'm Kohta Hirano from Class B…." He started but then stopped when his gaze shifted to Jack and he saw the FN FNP in his holster. But what made him gasp in pure joy and delight with stars in his eyes was when he saw the Honey Badger in his hands. "Jack! Is that really an Q Honey Badger PDW!? That things a silent .300 Blackout killing machine! That's easily a _military _grade weapon!"

"That's right, Kohta," Jack said with a wide smile, with a fist on his hip and his Honey Badger pointed up. He really liked Kohta, as they had to put up with a lot of shit from other people in the school. "It's good to see you safe. Is that a nail gun?" He pointed to a nail gun that was modified into a short rifle.

Kohta smiled back at him said, "Thanks. But ah…"

"What's up?"

"Can I hold it?"

"No."

"Ahh…What about your pistol?" He gasped again. "Is that an FN FNP-45 Tactical!" Jack sighed and pulled out the pistol. He handed it to Kohta, and the gun otaku practically dropped the nail gun just so he could grab the FNP. Grinning evilly, he held it in his hands like it was second nature.

Saeko smiled and said, "Nice to meet you." It snapped Kohta out of it and he gasped with a little blush. When Jack looked at her, it would seem like she was smiling at the both of them. But it wasn't aimed at him. He highly doubted that she'd ever smile willingly at him. For whatever reason. But that didn't stop the butterflies in his stomach.

Jack then noticed that they were all staring at him. He didn't know why. Takashi and Rei knew who he was, and so did Saeko, Shizuka, Kohta, and Saya. For the last four, they were looking at him because of the weapons and gear he was carrying around. They should at least know. "I'm Jack Recker, Class 3-A. I'm an agent of the Division and I'm the one that's going to get you all out of here," he said to them.

However, when Saya came back to reality, she stood up. "Why are you guys being all warm and fuzzy," she asked while gritting her clenched teeth. This made the other look at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Why are you being so polite, Miyamoto? You flunked last year, you're the same age, she's not your elder!"

Rei gasped. "What are you talking about, Takagi," Takashi asked her.

The pink-haired girl turned around and glared at the others in anger. "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID! I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED!" She screamed at the others and turned around to face them before placing a hand on her chest. "You should be lucky I'm even in the same school as you! I'm a…I'm a…" Saya trailed off as it became too difficult for her to continue.

When a hand was placed on her shoulder, Saya looked up and saw it was Saeko. "It's okay. That's enough," the purple-haired girl said in a gentle and slow voice.

This made Saya look to her left and she saw her reflection in the glass trophy case near her. Her body tensed up and her expression turned to disheartenment. "Look at me…All these bloodstains…Now mom will have to take it to the cleaners," she said, before breaking down and sobbing loudly, holding onto Saeko for support. The rest of them stood around in silence, watching her release long-time built-up emotions and finally coming to terms that the dead were rising.

* * *

A few minutes after Saya managed to calm down, the group of survivors made their way into the faculty room. After Jack made sure it was clear, the boys worked together to barricade the door. Pushing one of the heavy desks up against it. When it was done, they panted a little. "What do you think," Kohta asked. He was back to having his nail gun, after Jack managed to get his FNP back from him.

"That's good. For now, let's rest," Jack told them, before walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down in it. He slipped off his backpacked and rubbed his shoulders. He then heard the sink in the bathroom running and looked towards it. Saya had walked into it and was no washing her face by the way she was bending over skin and the sound of splashing water.

Kohta walked over to the bathroom and stopped at the doorway. Looking in with a worried expression. "Hey, just wondering are you okay," he asked.

After drying her face with a towel, she put on a pair of glasses. Saya straightened up and looked at Kohta.

This surprised Kohta and he said with a stutter, "You-You wear glasses." That got him a towel to the face. Jack looked back at them and saw her with the glasses on. He had to admit, she looked rather cute with them on, but there was no way in hell he was going to ever say it out loud.

"Shut up! My contact lenses keep on moving around," she exclaimed defensively at him and walked past him. As Jack was at another sink, filling his camelback pouch that was in his backpack, Saya walked over to him. Staring at him with a stern and demanding expression. "Alright, Recker. You care to explain?"

Jack looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"What is all this? There's no way you could have just found those weapons on the school campus," she clarified. The conversation got everyone's attention and they all looked towards him. Even Saeko, who would not even bother with him and would still glare at him, held back her irritation of Jack and listened with a serious expression. "You said that you're a 'Division agent.' What is that?"

Jack looked around the room and saw all eyes were on him. From Saya's scowl to Kohta's genuine curiosity. Even Shizuka, even though having known him, didn't know about the Division and looked confused in her ditzy way. He even saw Saeko looking at him. When they made eye contact, she looked a little irritated, but that look faded quickly back to a serious face. Jack sighed, knowing that if he was going to protect them that he'll have to tell them about the Division.

The blonde nodded and stood up. "Have any of you heard of Operation Dark Winter," he asked, getting puzzled looks from his peers.

"Oh! I know!" Kohta exclaimed with a hand raised up. When he lowered it, his faced turned to deadly serious and all were looking at him now. "In 2001, an operation known as 'Dark Winter' was launched. It was a real-world exercise that tested the emergency response to a bioterror attack on the United States. The simulation spiraled out of control within a few days, and predicted that a 'breakdown in essential institutions,' civil disorder, and massive civilian casualties."

While Jack was impressed that he knew about Dark Winter, he continued from where he left off. "That mock exercise revealed how vulnerable we've become. Our lifestyle, our security, our safety depends on a delicate and unstable economy. And so, the President of the United States signed Directive 51 to create the Strategic Homeland Division. It was meant to be a preparation should a Dark Winter become reality. When the other countries like Japan heard of the Operation and the creation of the Division, they all came together to create their Division units. Kept in secret as it recruited and trained many men and women from the population to become elite, highly-skilled sleeper agents," he told the group with crossed arms and as serious scowl. "I'm part of the Division."

All of the students looked at him with wide eyes. Surprised, shocked, and even astonished.

"I understand that you still have a lot of questions, but they'll have to wait." Jack turned around, picked up his Honey Badger and turned back to face them. "We still have to find a way out of the school."

Takashi nodded and turned to the nurse. "Dr. Marikawa, where are your car keys," he asked.

Shizuka started rummaging through her handbag, which was filled with medical supplies. "They're in my bag."

"Are you sure we'll be able to fit in your car," asked Saeko.

Shizuka froze and looked a little embarrassed. "Oops, I don't think of that…" she said, with an image of her small car popping into her head.

"What about the microbus we use for the clubs' away games and events?" Kohta said, now standing near the window and staring out it. Jack walked over to him and looked down at the bus in question.

"Alright, we'll take that," he said with a grin.

"That's fine, but where are we going," Shizuka asked.

"I'm not sure, but the plan is to make sure that your families are okay," the agent told them. "We'll start with the families that live the closet from here and bring them to a safe house or area."

"What will we do after that," Takashi asked.

"After that, we'll do whatever it takes to save what remains." He was interrupted by Rei gasping. Jack and everyone turned towards her and saw her looking up at the tv, which she'd turned on to watch the news.

"What is this?" she whispered. Saeko stood up and walked over to the remote and turned up the volume.

"What is it, Rei," asked Takashi. He stood up and walked over to stand next to her. Saeko saw that she was standing next to Jack, but turned back to the TV as the newscaster started talking.

"…_in response to the riots raging all over the country, the government has started taking emergency measures to counteract the outbreaks that've been occurring around the city. They've even activated sleeper agents of something called the Division…"_

"Outbreaks!?" Takashi exclaimed in confusion and anger. "What do they mean 'outbreaks'?" Saeko changed the channel to a different newscast. This one showed a newswoman in a street with police and even two Division agents in the background. Standing around filled body bags that were being removed from an ambulance.

"_It's been feared that more than ten thousand have been victimized in the area so far. It's also to know that a secret agency called 'The Division' was activated to—" _There were several loud gunshots and they were coming from the agents behind her. She recoiled and the camera was turned to show the agents and police surrounding the dead bodies. _"Regain control of the situation in this state of emergency. Emergency Disaster Relief has been—" _When more gunshots were heard, she turned around and showed that some of the body bags were sitting up. The people inside them rising from the dead. The Division agents and officers gunning down the zombies. _"It's gunshots. The Division and police are finally using firearms! From what I can see—"_

The signal was cut off when the camera fell, the reporter screamed in terror, and the gunshots got closer. With the signal cut, the TV turned to static that echoed inside the room. Everyone stared in shock at what just happened.

Then there was a screen that said; "Please Stand By," before it cut to a woman in a TV studio with a paper that was just handed to her. _"Uh…there appears to be a problem with our remote. From now on, we'll bring you the story from inside the studio. The condition outside seems extremely chaotic, so stay home unless it's absolutely necessary to go outside. We'll bring you more stories as soon as it's safe to cover the current situation from the site."_

_BANG!_

The people in the office were startled when Takashi hit his fist on one of the desks. "Is that all?!" He yelled in anger. "Why didn't they tell us anything else?!"

"They're trying not to cause a panic," Jack told him.

"Wow, you're actually right," Takagi said half-heartedly.

"Fuck off, Saya," Jack said, leaning against a desk and crossed his arms.

"A panic," asked Rei.

"Yeah, you idiot!" Saya said harshly, before pushing up her glasses. "This really is a Dark Winter scenario. First panic, then chaos. Chaos causes a disruption of order. And then, when order is disrupted…well you should just hand it all over to the walking corpses." Jack grabbed the remote where Saeko left it and started flipping channels.

"_At 2:45, Eastern time, a biological pandemic as swept across North America," _said a reporter from CNN as Jack stopped on that channel. _"Government authorities have evacuated the White House and will be relocated to a command center aboard the aircraft carrier _George Washington_. The President has activated the Division, sleeper agents, to regain control of the situation. However, there are also reports that the transfer of power is in preparation for the use of tactical warheads to combat the infection, should the Division fail. All contact with Moscow has been lost. Beijing has been set ablaze. London's Division unit has been able to regain order, while in Paris and Rome, there are reports of looting and violence. The government officials have declared a state of martial law—" _

The TV started to lose its signal and was cut to static. Jack sighed and turned off the television. Leaning on the desk with his fists, he looked down with a troubled expression. It was clear that the Division's been activated all over the world, in the countries that had a unit. Each one with different results.

"So, they're everywhere," said Takashi.

"That's crazy," Kohta said. "Everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning." This brought another troubling thought to Jack. If this all happened before the call to the other agents, what's to say that they weren't attacked and killed before the attack on the school? And that meant that if what Rika said about the situation when he talked to her was true, then the remaining Division were struggling to fight back against the Dead. For all he knew, him and Rika were the only ones left.

"I can't believe this…" Rei stared at the turned off TV in a state of horror. One similar to when she saw Hisashi turning into one of the living dead. "…This happened all over the world in the matter of a few hours…" she moved close to Takashi and held his arm. "But they'll stop it, right? The military, the Division…they have to stop it…from spreading, I mean… Everything is going back to normal soon."

"It's…not likely," Jack said with a head shake.

"Did anyone ask for your input," Saeko asked him with a hostile voice and a glare.

Jack looked at her with his own glare and turned his body to face Saeko complete. "What the hell is your problem!?" He yelled in anger, catching her off guard. "Huh? Why do you act like this around me? Because I have no clue. What the hell did I ever do to you?!" She looked surprised at him, and even Jack was a little surprised. He didn't want his response to her hatred to be like this. By putting her in the spotlight. It actually hurt him inside.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Saya demanded, getting between them and pushed the two of them away. "Jack's right. This is a _pandemic, _there's _nothing_ we can do!"

"A pandemic…" Shizuka muttered.

Jack turned away from Saeko to answer her. "It's the outbreak of an infectious disease. An epidemic. Think of it as like the Spanish Flu in 1918," he said.

"More than 600 million people got infected and over 50 million died from it. You remember how much of a panic Swine Flu caused? Well _square_ that," Saya explained.

Shizuka then said, "Not to be disagreeable, but I think this is more like the Black Death from the 14 Century."

"1/3 of the European population died," Saya said in agreement. "You're smarter than you look."

"So how did the outbreak end," Takashi asked.

"Well, there are many theories," said Shizuka. "It's usually stopped when too many humans die. There wouldn't be enough people to spread the disease."

"But now all the dead still move and start attack you," Kohta said, looking out the window at the Dead below them.

"Are you saying there's no reason for this outbreak to stop," Saeko asked with her arms crossed. That hung around in the air for a moment, before Shizuka perk up.

"The weather's going to be hot," she said smiling. "They might not be able to move if their flesh decomposes."

"How long does it take for that to happen?"

Shizuka looked down at her fingers and started to count. "In summer, some parts of the body can become skeletal in about twenty days. But it takes considerably longer during winter…" She then smiled as she came to her conclusion. "Couple of mouths. That's not too terribly long."

"You're kidding," Saeko said. "She's not smarter than she looks."

"Even if that was the case, we don't even know if that'll apply to zombies," Jack said with his arms crossed. He shook his head and grabbed his Honey Badger. Getting everyone's attention. "We'll figure this out later. But from this point on, we'll need to team up, and gather more people. We've got a better chance of survival if we work together. Do you understand? If we stay together, we survive."

All were at an agreement and got ready to escape the school and run to the bus. Rei grabbed her makeshift spear. Kohta readied his nailgun and Saya grabbed her bag while fixing her glasses. Shizuka grabbed her media bag and hugged it to her body. Saeko picked up her boken. Takashi grabbed his bat. Jack stood ready with his Honey Badger.

"The front is our only bet to making it to the buses," Jack told the group, before walking over to the door. He reached for the door handle, but stopped when he heard the sound of moaning. It was the Dead. Likely heard their commotion.

He turned his head to the others. They got the message and got ready to run.

Jack nodded and grasped the handle and switched the safety off. He breathed in and opened the door. There were only three zombies. He quickly shot them down. The group then started running, fight through the hallways of the school.

* * *

Those three zombies were the only ones that they've encountered. They continued down the hall with caution before stopping at a stairwell. They all looked down at the zombies that were roaming around in the courtyard. "Let me make something clear, there's no need to engage in a fight unless it's necessary," Saeko said to the group. Jack glanced at her and knew she was right. He put away the Honey Badger and pulled out his tomahawk. "Do whatever you can to avoid a fight, you got it?"

"Remember, they're sensitive to sound, so keep it quiet," Saya told them. And they're strong enough to break through regular walls and doors. And when they've got a hold on you, they're gonna tear you to shreds, so be careful."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" There was a terrible scream from a female student. And it was near. The group took off in the direction it came from, hoping to get there before anything could happen and stop them from getting killed. It wasn't long before they got to the location, and Jack saw it was coming down another stairwell. He ran towards it and looked down the stairwell to see a group of five students being surrounded by a crowd of the Dead. Three boys, and two girls. The boys were trying to hold off the zombies were bats and poles, trying to protect the girl.

One of them was about to get attacked, only for Kohta to shoot it in the head.

The others leapt into action. Well, Saeko was the one that leapt. She jumped off the railing and landed onto the landing and brought her boken down onto the head of a zombie. Jack and Takashi ran down and stairs. Two zombies turned towards them. Jack jumped down the steps and planted his tomahawk down into the head of the dead student. Blood and brain matter splattered out of it, before the agent kicked the zombie away. As Takashi and Rei fought their own dead opponents, Jack turned towards the two zombies that were going after the students. He changed and killed one, before Saeko killed the other.

Jack sighed and turned towards the students. The survivors looked at him with wide eyes, seeing him with his military equipment and weapons. "Has any one of you been bitten," he asked.

"What?" asked one of the girls asked. "No! No one."

Jack held up an index finger to his lips. "They react to sounds," he said, before whipping off the blood and brains off his tomahawk. Just so he didn't seem threatening to them, he put it away. "I'm a Division agent, and we're getting out of here. If you want, I suggest that you come with us."

"O-Okay," said the other girl.

* * *

With the group now bigger than before, the students and nurse quickly made their way down the stairs and reached the front doors. But when Jack went to turn around the corner leading to the area with the shoe-lockers he back up immediately. There were a ton of Dead roaming and stumbling aimlessly around. More than what the group was going to be able to handle if they were going to get by quietly.

"Man, there's a bunch of them," muttered Takashi. Trying to not alert the Walkers.

"From what I can tell, the only thing they react to are sounds," Saya said. "They can't see us, so it's pointless to hide from them."

"Why don't you go down there and prove that theory," Takashi suggested, which got her to shut her mouth. Jack may have disliked the girl's personality, but he would never question her smarts and had confidence in her theory.

"But even if we keep going through inside the school, once we get attacked, we're going to be stuck," Saeko said with her arms crossed.

"We have to go through the gate, we don't have any choice," Rei said.

"Someone needs to go and confirm Takagi's theory. Don't suppose _you_ want to volunteer." Saeko looked at the pink-haired girl out of the corner of her eye. Everyone remained silent for a moment.

Jack looked at the horde and sighed. Setting his Honey Badger down, he grabbed the strap of his backpack and took it off. Bringing everyone's attention to him as he held the backpack to Takashi, who looked at him in confusion. "It's only going to make more noise if I have with me," he said, prompting Takashi to take the backpack. Jack grabbed his weapon and stood up. "I'll go."

Takashi said, "No, I'll do it."

"I think I should go ahead first," Saeko said, oddly enough.

"The longer we spend arguing, the more time we waste," Jack said. "You all stay back just in case."

"But why, Jack," Takashi asked abruptly, making Jack stop when he started to walk. "You've done so much already."

"…I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm the most expendable person here," he said with a smile at his friend. Jack turned back and started making his way down to the lockers. Leaving behind a surprised Takashi.

Saeko even looked shocked at the Division agent.

Jack descended down the stairs and reached the ground level. Despite how scared he was, he kept his breath steady as he walked into the horde with his AR ready for any attack, while his heart was pounding in his chest like a jackhammer. He then stopped in the middle of the area, and Jack remained still. Watching some of the Dead roam around him. Everyone else watched from the stairs, nervous for him.

Sweet rolled down his cheek, as a zombie approached Jack. As it opened its mouth to moan, the agent's nostrils were hit with the bad smell of its breath before he soundlessly sidestepped. Jack watched as it kept going. Even when its foot touched his toes, it didn't notice him. _'So, the bitch was right. They really can't see me.' _Jack released a small sigh of relief and smiled a little.

He then looked down and saw a bloodstained shoe near his feet. Jack picked it up and threw it down the corridor. Making a loud bang that as it hit the wall. All the Dead turned towards the sound, and started walking towards it. Within a second, Jack was no longer surrounded by zombies and he walked over to the entrance doors of the school.

He pushed them both open and held them, before Saeko came and help. She held open one while he held the other. Takashi, who was wearing Jack's backpack, and the other moved quickly but quietly out of the school. Jack watched them, before glancing at Saeko. She was looking at him, but when she saw him look at her, she averted her gaze away. It confused Jack because it wasn't a glare she was giving him. It was almost like she was afraid to make eye contact with him.

_Clang!_

That was the sound of a metal pole being carried by the last student hitting against the banister of the staircase. It startled and frightened the group of survivors because the sound echoed all throughout the hallways and was even heard outside.

Everything froze, before the moaning of the Dead was heard throughout the air.

"RUN!" Takashi yelled, and the students and nurse did just that.

"Why did you have to go and shot?!" Saya yelled at Takashi as she stood by the doors. "We could've made it by just taking care of the ones that were close by if you hadn't said anything!"

A zombie was about to attack her, before Saeko knocked it in the head.

"The sound echoed anyway, so it wouldn't have done any good!" Rei said.

"Get to the bus! GO! GO! GO!" Jack yelled, before running and shooting zombies. All of them followed him and charged. The agent, Takashi, Rei, and Saeko were at the front, bashing or shooting zombies in the head if they got in the way. Kohta was more behind with the Shizuka and Saya, shooting zombies with his nailgun. Everyone else followed close behind on the path being made by the fighters.

As they turned around the corner of a fence and saw the bus in the parking with a lot of zombies. Jack shot some more zombies, before his PDW ran out of bullets. He switched it out for his tomahawk as Takashi bashed away a zombie. Saeko leaped up with her boken raised up, before bringing it down on another zombie's head. Rei used her broom-spear to knock the Dead out of her way. Kohta still had ammo in his nailgun and shot more zombies.

Jack stopped when he heard one of the students scream in pain and turn towards him. He saw one of the boys getting eaten as a what he could only guess is his girlfriend was being held back by Saya.

"Just forget him!" Saya yelled at her, as Jack reloaded his gun with a new dual mag and started shooting any Walkers that got close to the students that were lagging behind. "One you get bitten, it's pointless!"

Jack shot two more zombies before noticing the girlfriend break off from the group. "Wait!" He yelled as she ran towards the undead and threw herself onto the boyfriend and gave up on life. "Goddammit! Come on!" the Division agent turned and ran on with the others towards the bus.

"Ms. Shizuka, the key!" Takashi yelled as they got close to the bus.

Shizuka made it over to the bus and pulled out the keys to the bus. She opened the door, before she and the students started to get on. The nurse then went over to the driver's seat, as Takashi and Saeko stepped on-board. The nurse started it as Jack backed up to the bus and fired two shots into a zombie. Killing it before turning to get on. However, when he stepped in, he heard people calling from behind. Jack turned around and saw a rather large group of students, and a teacher running towards the bus.

"We've got more coming!" He yelled. However, when he saw who the teacher was, Jack couldn't believe it and glared. The man had a very thin frame and looked like a fragile man with black eyes and black hair what was almost shoulder length. He was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a white dress shirt inside it, along with a yellow tie. He also wears black-framed glasses. "You've got to be kidding me," Jack said.

"Who's that," asked Takashi.

"That's Mr. Shido of Class 3-A," Saeko told him.

Rei looked shocked to see him too. But she looked at him with a hate-filled glare. One that surpassed any glare that Saeko gave Jack. "…_Shido_." Rei whispered with venom.

"We can go now!" Shizuka said to the Division agent.

"Wait for the others to get on!" Jack said, getting a look from Rei.

"They're in front of us. Any more and we won't be able to drive through here."

"Run 'em down," Takashi said in a stern tone.

Saya, who was sitting with Kohta, sighed and said, "If Dr. Boobs tries to drive over that many, we'll flip the bus."

Jack knew this and was about to run out of the bus to help the remaining students and teacher get onto the bus. However, Rei grabbed him by his arm and stopped Jack. "We don't have to save him!" She shouted hotly.

Takashi, who was standing behind her, looked at his ex-girlfriend incredulous. "What do you mean _we don't have to save him?_"

Rei snapped around to glare at him. "We don't have to help him! We should just leave him here to die!" She shouted into his face.

Jack wanted to agree, as he hated Shido with a passion, but that didn't mean that he was going to leave the other students to die with him. He didn't like it, but if having Shido live meant that they lived, then so be it. After all, the man was decent enough to lead a group of survivors to safety, even stopping to direct the students to the bus.

But ever little positive thought about the man was tarnished by what Jack saw next.

One of the students that were with Shido fell over and landed at the teacher's feet. Jack watched at Shido stood there while the student grabbed his leg. Begging him for help. The agent honestly though that he'd help him.

Not to Jack's shock the man raised his foot up and brought it down on the boy's face. Making blood come out of his mouth and nose, as his glasses broke.

"What the fuck, you snake!?" Jack shouted and jumped off the bus. As the others yelled at him to come back, Jack ran as fast as he could to the now sobbing boy, as he was going surrounded by zombies. He pointed his Honey Badger at them and started shooting. Running past Shido as the man took off his tie with a snake like smirk.

Shooting three zombies on the left and then two on the right, Jack slung his PDW on his back and drew his pistol. He then grabbed his fellow student by his right armpit and hoisted him up. "On your feet, let's go!" Jack said and began pulling him towards the bus.

Takashi and Saeko had stepped off the bus and were now holding off any zombie that would come close to the vehicle. The male student Jack was trying to save tried to use his right foot but fell. Luckily Jack caught him and held him up. He then saw some Dead were coming at them from his left. He turned himself and the boy slightly to the left so he could get a few shots into some of him.

"It's my leg…it's sprained," the student said while crying. Jack nodded and kept dragging him to the bus. Shooting any zombie that came too close.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" Jack said to encourage him. But even he was starting to get tired. Their breaths were shortening and he could feel the guy was slowing down.

Saeko knocked another zombie away before looking at Jack and the boy he was saving. She gasped and yelled, "Look out!" Jack turned his head to the left…

Only to see a zombie had grabbed the student and bite into his neck. His eyes widening and his mouth open as he screamed silently.

Jack's looked at him in shock, before letting him go. The student was already dead before he could need hit the ground. "Fuck!" the Division agent yelled and turned to run for the bus. Takashi and Saeko stepped on-board, before Jack managed to reach it and shut the door behind him. "Get us out of here!" Jack yelled at Shizuka, his voiced filled with anger.

"Hang on!" Shizuka floored the gas pedal and the bus started moving. Driving the bus towards the front gate of the school. Swerving the bus side to side as to not hit any group of the Dead. Hesitant to even hit any of the former students.

"To the gate!" Saya yelled.

"I know!" Shizuka replied back as she continued to drive the bus from hitting any of the zombies. But then she saw that they were coming up on a large group the Dead were standing in front of the gate. If they were going to make it out of the school, then they had to get through the Walkers. Shizuka looked down. "They're not human's anymore," she said, trying to steel herself. Shizuka took an oath as a doctor to never kill another person, but… "They're not people anyone…They're not alive anymore!"

The busty doctor slammed on the accelerator. The bus was speeded up quickly, and plowed right into the horde of the living dead. Jack quickly grabbed onto a pole and braced himself for impact.

The bus of survivors smashed through the gates of Fujimi Academy and Jack was nearly sent flying off his feet. They then landed in a pile of Cherry Blossoms that sent up a wave of the pedals, before the nurse turned the bus and drove the bus away from the school. Their time there was over, but it wasn't over yet.

Jack sighed as all was silent on the bus. He then pulled out the dual mag he had in the Honey Badger and saw he still had bullets in one of them. Kohta was sitting with Saya, adding more tape to his nail gun to keep it together. "I can't believe we did it," Takashi said quietly.

"Yeah," said Kohta an equally quiet voice.

"Thank God we did," said Shido as he walked up to where the first group. He then looked at Jack and Saeko. As the purple-haired girl was cleaning the blood and brains off her weapon, Shido placed a hand on her chair and smiled. "I take it either you or Mr. Recker has been appointed—" He stopped when a suppressed FNP-45 tactical was pressed to his forehead.

"You…are going to shut the _fuck_ up, you bastard," Jack hissed hatefully at the teacher, as grabbed Shido by his shirt he pushed him away from Saeko. Just enough that he didn't have his filthy hand on her chair. Saeko noticed this and looked up at Jack with her eyes a little widened. "You left a student to die. Kick him in the face and ran off! An innocent kid, who'll never get to see his family again, is dead, because of you!" He pulled Shido closers and held the pistol under the teacher's chin. "I suggest that you go back and sit your ass down." That last part he said in a strained, and deadly serious tone.

Jack let go of the man and pushed him away. Shido nearly stumbled and stood there for a few seconds, with the agent aiming the gun at his face. Shido turned around and walked back to his seat. This made Jack sigh, before holstering the pistol and walking over to one of the seats in the front.

He pasted Rei, who whispered, "Thank you."

Jack stopped and nodded to her, before continuing to a seat. He placed the Honey Badger in his lap as he slumped down in an empty chair. Sighing as he finally felt some weight that was taken off his shoulder. "The city!" one of the students in the back of the bus shouted. Jack and everyone looked out the window on the left-hand side.

Just like he saw on the roof, it in chaos. As they drove on the road over the city, all on-board could see smoke rising from the buildings. With fire lighting the town. The bus drove down blood-splattered streets and saw some buildings that were outside of the city were in ruin or abandoned. It was honesty surprising to Jack that everything could get this bad in just half a day. It really did look like it as gone through a war.

"What did you mean?" Jack was brought out his thoughts when Takashi sat down next to him. Taking Jack's backpack off and setting it on the floor. Jack looked at him with a raised eyebrow, not sure what he was asking. "You said that you were expendable, he said. "What did you mean by that?"

"What you think it means," Jack asked with a yawn. He was trying to stay awake just in case they run into trouble.

"Bullshit. That's what it means to me," Takashi said with a firm stare. "Why would you think that your life is worth any less that any of us?"

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before Jack sighed. "…You all have a family to find," he said somberly. He didn't want to say it, as it was a painful thing to say out loud. "My parents died long ago, and the only family I have left are out of reach…they aren't even worth giving a shit about. You have a family that's waiting for you and maybe looking for you…I don't really have anyone. I'm just the guy trying to protect everyone and will do anything to do it." As Jack finished, he was staring up at the ceiling. He held in his tears, just like he's learned to do for years.

There was an uncomfortable silence that was felt in the air. "You're wrong," said Takashi, making Jack look at him with surprise. "Jack, you're my best friend. When I was going through so much shit, you were there. You were there for me, even when I didn't ask you to be. Even if you were keeping your sleeper agent identity a secret, there's no one I'd rather have with me in this fucked up situation."

"…Takashi…" Jack looked at him with a genuine look of astonishment. When it's just the two of them, they never had long conversations and were rather quiet when socializing. But when with each other, they could understand each other without saying much. He did it because he was trained as an agent to not get too close to anyone. So, to see Takashi seek highly of him was something Jack was not prepared to hear.

"You were the only one that stood up for me." Jack turned and looked at Kohta when he spoke. Saya, was trying her best to look like she was asleep and not listening. "I just took it whenever people made fun of me, and just laugh it off. But then you came along and when you saw those guys beating me up, you sent them all to the nurses office…." He smiled at Jack. "…_no one_ ever did that for me. I'm with Komuro. I want you to stay around with us, Jack. So, don't die."

When he was training to be an agent, Jack was told to never get too close to anyone. So, it won't mess you up when you're finally activated. That's what he's trying to do for the four years he's been going to Fujimi Academy. He's tried to not get attached, and it didn't _fucking_ work. Not when Rika's done so much for him and has just been like an aunt to him. Not when he made friends like Takashi and Kohta, who wanted him to live. That's why Hisashi's death still weighed on him. He was his friend. No matter what you did, you'll always be attached to something or someone. And that's why he let out a little laugh and a tear leaked out of his eye. Jack quickly wiped it away before they could notice and said, "Alright, you win, assholes. But I can't promise I wouldn't do something stupid."

The three friends shared a laugh, while unbeknownst to them was that someone else was listening to their conversation. Saeko didn't mean to, it's just that the bus was silent and once she heard them, she couldn't turn away.

That's when the feelings of shame and guilt bubbled up inside her and weigh in on her heart. She didn't know if that was it, or that Jack had finally spoken back and demanded to know why she hated him, or the stress of the situation. Wherever it was, Saeko was finally starting to feel things she knew she should have been feeling a long time ago.

Saeko knew her treatment of Jack Recker was unwarranted. That Jack's done nothing to deserve her harshness. But she can't help what she felt. She just couldn't. Whenever she saw him, memories of _that night_ popped into the head. Making it hard for her not to feel a spike of hatred. Jack never argued against her before, so she never really felt any guilt, but secretly, she knew she should have.

When listening, she couldn't help but feel like she had a role in making Jack feel that he was expendable. Her treatment of him could have those kinds of effects on a person in more ways than one. And she's seen the way he looks at her. It all started when they first met. She bumped into him and he was sweet enough to offer her a hand. But when she heard his last name, that's when her negative emotions against him exploded, and Saeko punched him in the face threatened him to never touch her again with a heated glare.

The look of raw hurt and pain he had on his face that day, it was the same look every time she treated him like scum. She's never noticed it before until now.

Now…Saeko felt _awful_. She felt like the lowest life form in existence. Every word she could think of that could describe how bad she felt, she felt it.

Saeko wasn't stupid. She knew about his crush on her. It was on in the looks he's given her when she wasn't being hostile to him. Even after how she tormented him, his feeling for her endeared.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden thud at the front of the bus as they passed a gas station. Saeko looked back at where Jack was and saw that Takashi was sitting back at where he once was, leaving Jack alone.

"Shiiiiit," said a blonde student in the back of the bus, bringing her and everyone's attention to him. Jack looked at him and remember that he was one of the assholes that picked on Kohta in school. "Like I said, it's only dangerous if we keep going! First of all, why do we have to go with Recker and the others? You guys are the only ones who decided to go back to the city! Maybe we should've just looked for a safe place in the school. If you ask me, we were better off where we were!"

"We're going back into the city back to find their families," Jack fired back, not understanding how stupid this guy was. "As a Division agent, my duty is to make sure that I get any survivors I can find to a safe area. The school's a death trap!"

"I don't ever know what a 'Division' even is!" the teenager exclaimed.

"He's right," said another student. "I kind of agree with Tsunoda. How do we even know if we can trust you? We should barricade ourselves—"

The bus suddenly came to a halt. The tires screeched against the road as Jack was almost about to hit the back of the chair in front of him, but he was able to bring his foot up and stop himself. Shizuka unbuckled herself, making her boobs jiggle, and leaned over to look at everyone. But this just left her large breasts hanging for everyone to see, and some gawked at. "Okay, you all, that's enough!" she exclaimed. "I can't focus on the driving with all this yelling!"

"Yeah, whatever," Tsunoda said.

"How about you tell me what you wanna do," Saeko said.

Tsunoda turned to glare at her, which pissed Jack off a little. Tsunoda then pointed at finger at Takashi. "I just can't stand this guy!" He yelled. "I hate him!" Kohta got ready to use his nailgun on the guy, but Saya held him back. Jack grabbed his PDW.

"Why?" Takashi stood up to confront him. "What the hell did I ever do to you? I don't even know."

"You know—!" The teenager rushed forward with his fist ready to punch him. Jack stood up and aimed at Tsunoda, only for Rei to beat him to the beat. Stepping forward and swinging the side of her staff hard into Tsunoda's stomach. Knocking the wind out of him and making some saliva fly out of his mouth. He fell to the floor in a fetal position, clutching his stomach and coughing up.

"Asshole," said Rei, talking down to him.

Jack smirked and lowered the Honey Badger. But then the moment was ruined by the clear sound of someone clapping. "Bravo," said Shido, stepping forward towards the front group. "Simply outstanding teamwork." He stopped clapping, as Jack walked over to stand behind Rei and Takashi. "I'm impressed. I commend both of you. At any rate, a conflict like that merely proves my point; _we need a leader_. We do."

"I wouldn't call myself one, but I'm in charge of making sure that everyone gets to safety," Jack said, bringing Shido's attention to him. "And I would appreciate it if you stop this little power game."

Shido bent over to get to Jack's height. Narrowing his eyes to leer at him like the snake that Jack's always known him to be. "Be that as it may, surely you or any one of you wouldn't want such of a difficult responsibility on your shoulders."

Saya adjusted her glasses has she scoffed. "So, you're going to run for the position, then?"

Shido looked to her and leaned down more, making her look away in discomfort. "I'm a teacher, Ms. Takagi," he said. Talking down to her like she was a child. "And, while mature, the rest of you are barely in your teens."

Now it was Jack's turn to scoff. "Please, all of us are at least 17, dick head," he said, getting everyone to look at him. "Me and Ms. Busujima are actually 18, so we're legally adults. And just because you're a teacher doesn't mean you have right to be a leader. In this fallen society, that position means nothing, Shido."

Shido was a little surprised, but recomposed himself, but Jack could see the distain Shido had for him in his eyes. "Yes, but I'm still the oldest one here. That alone makes it very clear who should assume such a role! I have experience!" Shido then turned towards the students in the back, his former class, and held out one arm at his side and the other one to his chest. "Why, just moments ago I saved all of these brave students! What do you save, guys?"

That alone made Jack which his safety off. He may have saved the last students on the bus, but what he did to the other one was still fresh in his head. Tsunoda looked at Shido with admiration, and then to Jack's and everyone in the front's shock, the rest of the students in the back started standing and clapping. This couldn't be real. Shido? The snake in the glass? Why would they really vote for him? Jack may not have seen himself as a leader, but he was their best hope of surviving. They couldn't be _that_ stupid.

Then to add to his anger, Shido took a bow for the students clapping for him. And it wasn't a simple one. It was like this mock bow or like he was a stage performer after a play. Shido then turned back around to face the front. But he was mostly looking at Jack with his arms out and a cocky wide grin on his face. "There, it's been decided," said Shido. "The majority seems to have made the choice quite clever, yes?"

Jack was about to retort when the Rei ran past him, up to the front of the bus, kicked open the door on the passenger's side and jumped off. Leaping into the empty streets.

Takashi quickly ran to the front of the bus and called out to her. "Rei!"

Rei turned around to face him with a looked at him with an expression overtaken by fury. Which also made her boobs bounce for some reason. "No way! I won't do it! I'm not saying here with him!"

"Get back in the bus," he said quietly, almost begging her.

"Well, there's nothing I can do if you want to act in accordance with all of us," Shido said overdramatically.

Jack snapped his head back to him and with one hand, pointed the lightweight Honey Badger at the teacher's legs. "Keep talking and you'll be losing your kneecaps!" He angrily responded. Afraid of him being serious, Shido got smart and shut up faster than the agent though was possible. He glared at Jack intensely and growled, before coughing in an attempt to hide it.

"Komuro!" yelled Saya. Jack turned around to see that Takashi had jumped off the bus. He ran towards the front of the bus and leant out the open door.

"Get your asses back inside!" Jack yelled at them. But they didn't listen.

"Wait!" Takashi stopped Rei by grabbing her arm. "Get back on the bus. When we get to the city, we'll get off. I don't want you to leave."

"That's why I told you that you should have left him to die! Now you're regretting that!" Rei snapped.

"No! We're both regretting this!"

There was a sudden sound of a large vehicle. Jack turned his head and walked over to a window on the right side of the bus. There was another bus coming their way. It was out of control, everyone was likely getting attacked on it by zombies, and it was coming at the group.

Saeko was also looking at it and as Jack ran over to the open door, she turned to Shizuka and yelled, "Okay, you need to punch it!"

"Guys! Get out of there, NOW!" Jack shout out the door of the bus. The runaway bus crashed into one of the abandoned cars on the side of the road. Causing it to flip on its side, but was still heading towards Takashi and Rei. Skidding across the road on its side. Takashi quickly tackled Rei into an underpass that they were in front of it, just before the bus collide into the support structures on either side, and then bursting into flame.

Jack ran out of the bus and ran over to where there was a crack between the underpass and the crashed vehicle.

"Takashi! Rei! You guys okay?" He called out to them, before seeing zombies that were on fire crawl out of the bus. Even breaking through the front window. Jack backed up and shot a zombie in the head two times. He then shot another one with a single headshot.

"At the police station!" Takashi yelled from the other side. Jack looked in the direction his voice was coming from, and saw Takashi standing near the crack on the other side. "Meet up at the East Police station!"

"What time?"

"Seven o'clock! If not today, then tomorrow at the same time!"

The bus started to fall apart and its blocked Jack's view of his friend. The agent growled at how useless he felt. His friends were separated from the others and there was nothing that could be done. The fires were growing too fast and too strong. And now he had to deal with fire zombies.

However, the zombies weren't fire-resistant and fell over.

Jack rushed back and climbed back on the school bus. He closed the sliding door behind him and looked at Shizuka. "He said to meet up at the East Police station," he said. "But it looks like we're not taking this way."

"Okay, but we're running out of fuel," Shizuka said, pointing to the fuel gauge. "We wouldn't have enough to get there."

"There's a gas station up this road," Jack said when he walked up to the front of the vehicle. He pointed down the road. "Just head down this road to it. Besides, we'll need to make a stop at my apartment." Shizuka nodded and switched the gears on the bus.

"Why do we need to go to your apartment," Saya asked.

Jack chuckled a little, a gave her a little smile. "Trust me, we'll need what's there." As the bus started moving, Jack walked back to where Takashi had sat down. Wanting to make sure that Shido didn't try anything while everyone was asleep. When his bottom hit the seat, he sighed in exhaustion.

There was no time for him to sleep. He was going to stay awake, and Saeko could see that. She was a little surprised just how much of his health he had been willing to sacrifice just for them. It was honestly admirable.

At that moment, Saeko decided that she was going to at least try and change her attitude towards Jack for the better. It was hard to know if she'll ever really get past her negative feelings whenever she sees him, but she was going to strive for it. She didn't want to continue treating him like how she used to. For all he's doing, and for the bravery he's shown to have, he deserves better.

However, it was just so hard for her.

Jack looked so much like _him._

She shook her head a little and closed her eyes. Leaning her head back to get comfortable.

It was going to be a long night.

_**The Living Dead Will Continue…**_

* * *

**Narrator:** **"On the next episode of Cowboy Alchemist's **_**The Living Dead…"**_

**Jack:** "I've got Division tech at my apartment."

**?{some thug}?: **"I'll kill you motherfucker!"

**Saeko: **"I-I wanted to talk to you, Recker."

**Narrator: "**_**The Living Dead**_**. Updates coming soon." **

**Jack: **"Thank you…Saeko."

**Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

**And that was the second Act of "The Living Dead" and we're on the road with the survivors. **

**Jack takes the mantel as the leader of the group, which shouldn't really be a surprise. He's the one that's going to lead them to safety. And we also get some perspective from Saeko. We see what she's feeling with Jack and we get all little foreshadowing as to why she hates him. **

**I was honesty surprised by the gun that you all picked. In case you didn't read the AN in the last chapter, I put up a for what gun Jack should use in the story. I couldn't tell if it was going to be the Honey Badger, the Vector, or the Galil. At first, I was sure it was going to be the Vector and I was already starting to write the chapter with the Vector. But then the Honey Badger got the lead, and I went back to put it as the primary weapon.**

**I'm not complaining, though. I love the Honey Badger. However, as mentioned in the story, it fires a specific caliber that's not even used in Japan in real life. However, being a fanfic, Jack will just find more ammo in unlikely places.**

**Besides…Honey Badger don't care.**

**Now, as for the enemy factions from **_**The Division**_**, it's something I'm working on. The only factions that I think would work for the story are the Rioters/Hyenas, which are like these people that are taking advantage of the apocalypse. And the other faction that would work in the story is the Last Man Battalion/the Black Tusk, which were both these advance private military contractors. The one faction that I would really like to have in the story is the Cleaners. And who wouldn't? They're the most iconic enemies in the game.**

**The next chapter will be its own original chapter, with Jack and Saeko getting close as they fight human enemies, and Jack gets some Skill abilities. Nothing like superpowers, but some of the gadgets that are seen and used in the games. **

**Thank you very much for reading. "The Living Dead" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me. **

**Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	3. Act 3: Streets of the Living Dead

**Haro654: **Same. For the Rioters, they'll be like really early, but for something like the Cleaners, I feel like they'll have to have some time before going into a major threat. And that's not actually a bad idea for the Rikers. They'll be called something else in the story, but I'll figure out something.

**ClearwingYuta: **Thank you.

**LoamyCoffee: **Oh, I did not know that and thanks for the comment.

**1jesus: **Me too. But luckily, it'll be happening in this story.

**ShadowUzumaki55: **True, just like in a lot of zombie stories. As for Saeko realizing how bad she's treated Jack, it could be seen as like a walk up call to her. Him snapping at her, rising his life, and admitting that he thought of himself as expendable were all what made her open her eyes. And don't worry, they'll have their moment to change and become closer. Plus, _HOTD_ is a series in which boobs change dodge a bullet. That's a little hard to believe also.

* * *

**Act 3: Streets of the Living Dead**

Jack frowned as he looked down at his Smart Watch. It was now 10:32 pm, and they were still driving on the road. He sighed and lowered his arm and looked at the others. They were all sleeping well it looked like. Kohta was snoring, while Saya was a little bit of trouble going to sleep with him never to her. Saeko was soundless as she slept. The students in the back and Shido, Jack really didn't care for them, so he just got up and walked up to the front of the bus. "How're you doing," he asked Shizuka, who was trying to stay awake for the drive.

"I'm so tired," she moaned, rubbing her eye. But when she looked at the road, she noticed something. As they got closer, she gasped and pointed to it. Is that it?" Jack looked at where she was pointing towards and saw it was the gas station he was talking about. The lights were on, but it didn't look like anyone was in the convenience store.

"That's it," he said and walked over to the side door of the bus. Shizuka slowed the bus down and pulled into the station. Just in time. They were on their last drop of fuel.

When the bus parked at one of the pumps, it shook everyone out of their sleep, and they looked around in confusion. Then they all saw that they were at the gas station. Jack opened the door and stepped out, bringing his Honey Badger up and scanning the area for any of the Dead. It was all eerily quiet, with the darkness surrounding the lite gas station. Some of the others like Saya, Kohta, and a few of Shido's group and the teacher stepped off. Looking around at the darkness.

Jack paid the pump and started gassing up the bus. All while looked at his map and looking at what was going on in the city. "I'm reading a lot of activity coming from the main highway," he said, pointing to a spot on the map that showed a lot of vehicle activity and radio chatter. Kohta and Saya looked at where he was pointing towards, but saw nothing. "It looked like the police are trying to evacuate the city, but its cause a lot of traffic."

Kohta looked a little concerned for his friend. "Oh Jack, there's nothing there," he said.

Jack looked at them, then back at the make. But then he realized that he was still the only one with the contact lenses. "Oh, right," he said and held his gun by the rail in his left arm, and tapped his finger near his right eye. "It's a holographic map created from my A.I. I'm able to see it with these special contact lenses.

"You honestly expect us to believe that?" Saya asked him with an eyebrow raised. Just then, Kohta's stomach started growling. "Shut up! Be quiet! You're so disgusting!"

Jack knew that she was only stressed from today, but he was still going to put her in her place. "Did you forget that the Dead react to sound," he asked, getting a glare from her. Just then the sound of gunshots was heard from far way. Looking in the direction it was coming from, Jack saw an explosion going off at the top of a building on the other side of the street. Whoever was inside was likely dead.

Two girls from Shido's group got scared and clenched their heads. Then Shido himself came to them and hugged them, saying soothing things to comfort them. But when they saw this, Jack, Kohta, and Saya glared at him. "What a snake."

"So, what's the plan," Saya asked. Just then the gas pump stopped. Jack took the nozzle out of the bus and put onto the pump.

"I've got Division tech at my apartment," he said to the two of them. "Having them with us will be vital in our survival."

"But if we waste time trying to get them, then the more time we waste getting into that traffic to get to the other side," Saya said, as Jack reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a small device.

He handed it to her and said, "That's why I'm going alone to grab my tech. You and the other will take the bus to the evacuation."

"Are you sure?" Kohta asked, feeling worried for his friend. "You'll be out there on your own!"

"It's the best option we have. Plus, it'll be a quick side mission," Jack said, before pointing to the device he gave to Saya. "That's a tracker for me to follow when I've got what I've needed." As the pink-haired girl looked at the boy she's disliked for a long time with wide eyes, Jack pulled out his FNP and two extra mags. He held the weapon in one hand and the ammo in another before extended them to Kohta. "Take these."

Kohta took the weapon and ammo with glee at first, but then looked at Jack with a puzzled look. "Are you sure?"

"Someone needs to keep Shido in line," he said, giving Kohta a pat on the shoulder before walking back to the bus to grab his backpack. Walking in, he went over to his bag and put it on. "You're all set, Shizuka. Head on without me."

Shizuka looked over at him with wide eyes. "Huh? Where are you going?"

"To grab my Division tech from my apartment," he said with a reassuring smile, as the other came back on-board. "Just continue going up the street and you'll run into traffic. I meet back with all of you when I can."

He turned and walked over to the door. As he turned and was about to walk down the steps, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked and was a little surprised to see Saeko looking at him with a frown. It wasn't one that was filled with hostility, but one that made her look like she was troubled. "I-I'm coming with you. You'll need someone to watch your back."

Jack was a little surprised. Was she worried about him? Know that he wasn't going to get another chance to confront her about her hatred for him and maybe end all of their negativity with each other, then he was going to have to bring her with him. "Alright," he said with a nodded.

Closing the door of the bus as they stepped off, Jack then patted the bus, before Shizuka drove away from the gas station. Leaving Saeko and the agent standing under the light. Jack looked around for anything that could get them to where they needed to go faster, like a motorcycle. But all he saw were abandoned cars.

"Looks like we'll be walking," he said, wanting to start a conversation.

"I'll handle it," she said with a certain indifference in her voice.

Jack let out a little sigh and nodded his head. Now feeling like this was a mistake. "Let's go then," he said before walking towards the corner of the block with Saeko following close behind. Then they turn towards the direction of his apartment.

* * *

They would walk for what felt like two hours. Barely any zombies were seen or would come out to attack. With the night sky enveloping the city in darkness, all they had to see were the lights of the street lamps and abandoned and crashed cars and some abandoned buildings. The streets were empty and eerily silent. All while Jack and Saeko would take in the scenes they pasted. There were blood stains on some walls, some fires in the streets from cars that crashed. Jack looked to his left and stopped when he saw a little flower shop with the lights off and blood on the sidewalk. The nice couple that lived there were dead and Jack had to move on. Any shops that were on the street were abandoned, in ruin, and had some amount of blood staining the inside. Any animals that were still alive would lick at the blood on the ground.

Jack and Saeko made it to his apartment and stopped in front of it. It was a normal looking dormitory. The people were kind enough and welcoming. Now, the front glass door was broken, and there was a large banner that said 'DEAD'.

Opening the front door, Jack and Saeko walked in with caution. The lights inside were working, and they could see the signs of an attack by the Dead. "We'll take the stairs. It'll be faster," Jack said, turning to the right and walking over to the emergency fire escape stairs were.

Walking up to the third floor, Jack opened the door to let Saeko in first, as they walked into the corridor. Going down the hallway, they saw that some of the rooms in the apartment had two planks of wood nailed to the wall in front of the door in an X, with the words 'Dead Inside' painted on the door. It didn't take a genius to know what it meant, and they continued on.

When Jack reached his room, he pulled out his key and opened the door. Saeko followed behind as he flicked on the lights and looked around. Nothing was stolen, that's good. Jack turned a corner and walked over to a closet that was near his bedroom.

Saeko looked around the room. It wasn't clean, but it was neatly kept. It was a lot better than what she though a boy's room would be.

"Got them!" Jack said. Saeko looked and saw him carrying over a duffle bag and a plastic container. She followed him as he brought the thinks over to a low table. He opened the container and Saeko was a little curious and amazed by what she saw in it.

First, Jack pulled out a miniature automated turret mounted on a tripod. It first looked like a little case, before he placed it on the ground, and it deployed into its true form. Making Saeko jump a little, which made Jack smirk a little as he pulled out his next gadget.

The next one was a drone designed by SHD for assault against enemies. Built for combat, the drone possessed a gun turret under its body. With it in its sleep mode—wings and gun tucked into its body—Jack attached it to his backpack.

He then grabbed the next SHD Tech gadget from the box and looked at Saeko, who was looking around at his apartment. She had come across a photo and picked it up. It showed a family smiling happily at the camera. A man, and woman, and their young son. Although the boy was young and didn't have the scar on his cheek, Saeko knew that was Jack.

"Those are my parents." Saeko gasped and turned around to see him holding a Seeker Mine. A piece of SHD Technology that is a small rounded mine able to lock onto a target and roll towards it.

"I-I'm sorry," Saeko said, looking away in embarrassment and setting down the photo.

Jack nodded and pulled out the last SHD Tech he had, the Hive. A pod-shaped device containing special micro-drones that swarm hostile targets who enter its range, inflicting damage and targeting weak spots, destroying them efficiently. Jack sets it down on the table and sighed. Even though she wasn't showing hatred towards him for a while, there was still a certain air of awkwardness in the room. Jack couldn't let this continue, or else it could have a bad outcome.

"Busujima…"

"Recker…"

The two of them said at the same time, surprising them. They looked at one another with wide eyes, before Jack cleared his throat. "You go first."

"I'd…rather you go ahead," she said.

Jack nodded and stood up. "Look…I'm sorry." Saeko looked at him with shock eyes. Why was _he _the one apologizing? He did nothing wrong. "I sorry that I snapped at you like that at the school. But you've got to understand that this grudge you have against me, which I still don't understand…if it's going to continue, then it'll get one of us, or both of us killed. And I'm sorry for whatever I've done to deserve your treatment. Truly, I am. But we've got to work together to survive."

Jack stared at Saeko, as she looked at him with shock at first. Then he was surprised to see her expression turn to one of remorse and shame. "You're right," she said with a pause. Looking down and averting her eyes from Jack. "I came with you because…I-I wanted to talk to you, Recker. I'm the one that needs to apologize. You've done nothing to deserve the treatment I've given you. I'm so sorry. It's just…It's just…" Saeko struggled to say it. She wanted to tell him. She needed to tell him. But her emotions were preventing her from forming words.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see it was Jack. "It's okay. If you can't tell me, then you don't have to. I never wanted whatever _this _was to have happened. All I want now is for us to be friends."

Saeko stared at him in silence for a moment, before smiling. A smile that Jack as only ever dreamt of getting. A smile that really brought out her beauty. "Well, then, I want to be called Saeko by my friends, Recker," she said.

Jack smiled back, while feeling his heart skip a beat. "And just call me Jack, Saeko—"

_Bang!_

They were startled by a loud bang coming from one of the upper floors. It sounded like someone had kicked down a door. There were also voices. It sounded like they were begging for their lives. Jack and Saeko held their breaths as they listen. Then the sound of gunfire was heard and then those people who were begging started screaming before falling to the ground with a thud.

They were then startled by the sound of the fire alarms going off.

"That's going to bring a lot of trouble," Jack said, before turning and going over to his duffle bag. He unzipped it and opened it to reveal full mags with .300 blackout, ammo boxes, and more medical supplies. He grabbed the Hive pod and put it into the duffle bag and closed it.

"I'll take it," Saeko said, before grabbing the heavy bag. She was strong, and she knew she could handle it. So Saeko puts the strap across her body and grabbed her boken.

"It's too risk to go through the front of the building. We'll go out through the fire escape," Jack said, before grabbing her hand and leading her over to his room. They entered his room, and Saeko found the window.

Jack stopped and ran back to the kitchen area. Saeko noticed this and called out to him. "Jack?" About a second later, Jack came back while putting something that was folded into his pocket. Standing at his bedroom's doorway, he looked at her and was about to say something until…

_CLASH!_

Someone kicked open his door, making the zombies in the Dead Inside rooms to start moans loudly. Jack turned to face the direction of the door, but couldn't see who it was, because of the wall that was blocking his view. However, he knows that someone was entering his room, because he could hear the sound of cautious footsteps stepping slowly on the wooden floor. Jack reached for his watch and press a button on its side. This sent out a recon pulse that marked the person through the wall.

Jack could see the people, and they had a gun.

He grabbed his Honey Badger from his backpack and shot the person in the head with one bullet. Shooting through the wall before it entered the person's head.

They fell through the floor with a thud, Jack turned to Saeko, who looked a little shocked that he killed someone. "We've got to go!" He yelled, before someone else shot at him through the wall. Nearly hitting, him, before he was able to back away. Saeko quickly started opening the window.

The person shooting at them stepped out to reveal themselves and some kind of common thug with an M870 Shotguns. He shot at Jack, but Jack was able to duck behind the wall. "Motherfuckers!" The thug yelled as he reloaded a shell.

Jack popped out of cover and shot him multiple times. Two hits in the chest and three in the head. It was all it took for the thug to be brought down.

"Jack!" Saeko called to him from outside. Jack turned and saw her on the fire escape. He ran over and stepped out onto the metal platform. They both then ran down the platforms and got to the metal ladder. Down below them were objects wrapped in tarps. Jack was the first to go down the ladder, but before he got to the bottom, he slipped. Causing him to fall down onto his back.

Saeko looked at the tarps and saw them moving. She gasped and looked back to Jack and yelled, "Jack, look out!"

The Division agent looked and saw what she met. It was a zombie tied down with rope. It growled and tried to lunge at Jack, but the blonde put the barrel of his Honey Badger in its mouth and pulled the trigger. Blowing the dead's head out. Jack quickly stood up and saw more zombies that were tied and left outside starting to move. They weren't able to break free, and Saeko was able to get down to the ground without worrying about getting grabbed at.

The two of them quickly got away from the dead corpses. They were now in an alleyway behind the buildings of this block.

Jack looked at Saeko and asked, "You okay?"

She nodded. Jack sighed in relief. The two of them were about to leave the alley and go back on the streets, until they were stopped. Running out from behind the corner of Jack's apartment complex were more thugs. They looked at Jack and Saeko and started cheering.

"Yeah, more meat, boy!"

"I'll say, look at that fine piece of ass!"

"Think he'll share?!"

Jack placed himself in front of Saeko, wanting to protect her from the thugs, and aimed the Honey Badger at them. They were armed with bats and metal pipes, but some of them had guns and knives. They didn't look any older than him and Saeko. All were wearing jeans, shoes, and had bandanas covering their faces. Some were wearing tank tops, allowing Jack to see that they all had tattoos. Were they part of the Yakuza?

Those with guns aimed theirs at him and those with melee weapons started to get a little wild.

Then one of them with his shirt off and a full body tattoo stepped forward. This one was likely their leader, and was armed with an RPK-74 light machinegun that was hanging from a sling around his neck and machete. "Well, now, what do we have here?" He said mockingly. "It looks we've got ourselves a Division and a hot piece of ass, too."

Saeko narrowed her eyes as Jack aimed at the thug. "Let us go!"

"Like we're that stupid to do that!" The leader said with a sinister smile. "You see, we need a woman if we're going to survive. And she's just our type!" Jack looked at his eyes, and noticed the look he was getting. He saw it in some of the students when the outbreak hit. Hopelessness, tragedy, a no morals.

"Come on, we don't have to do this."

"No! But then again, we didn't have to watch our families turn into those things! I had to cut off all their heads. I HATED IT! I wanted to kill myself!" He stopped and held out his arms to gesture to all of his friends. "But then I realized, we're all alive because we were stronger! Because we were fit to live! Don't you get it! This city's fell apart. It's crazy out here! It's every man for himself. Survival of the fittest! You've got to take what you need in this world."

Jack knew that this wasn't going to go as he hoped it would, and whispered to Saeko. "Saeko, reach into the duffle bag and pull out the…"

"Hey, they're talking about something!" One of the thugs yelled. Jack aimed at him, before aiming back at the ring leader.

The leader saw Jack's reaction. With his right hand, he grabbed the RPK and aimed it at the agent. "Well, what is it?"

"Something that I think will interest you," Jack lied. "I'll give it to you if you let us go." Saeko set the duffle bag on the ground and opened the zipper. She was trying to remain calm, as the pistols were now aimed at her. Sweat ran down her face as she reached in and grabbed the Hive pod by the handle.

With caution, she stood up and held the Hive for the thugs to see. The thugs looked at it with confusion and with amazement. Which isn't really surprising as she had the same reaction to it. Saeko handed the pod to Jack and he grabbed it by the handle. Pressing down on a button on it. The leader looked at him with amusement, before turning and walking away. "Kill this fool, but leave his girl alive." The thugs sheered and chuckled threateningly as they started walking towards them.

Jack waited for a moment, letting them get a little closer. He then threw the pod at one of the thugs. Hitting him in the face. Jack then grabbed Saeko's hand and ran over to a dumpster, as the thugs with guns started shooting at them. The two high schoolers got behind the dumpster before any shots could land on them.

As they thugs fired, the Hive activated. The micro-drones emitted from the pod and glow orange. Shooting out and flying into the air as they flew around the thugs, surprising them as they swarmed around them. They tried to swat the drones, but the drones started flying at their body's weak spots like the neck and arteries. Inflicting damage on them and even killing some of them.

Jack popped out of cover and shot all the ones that were still alive. He sighed relief. Saeko looked at him with wide eyes. She wasn't horrified that he killed the thugs. She knew that the agent was only doing what he had to do.

If anything, her true self found it kind of hot.

Bullets started flying again, and Jack was forced to get back behind cover. The leader was now firing at them from his hip. His eyes having a deranged look in them, as the bullets hit into the dumpster and tore into it. "Motherfuckers! I'll kill you motherfuckers!"

But unbeknownst to him, all the shooting was attracting the Dead to the alley. Jack looked at the corner of the dumpster as it was getting bits of it torn up by rounds. But he saw that the zombies that were under the tarp were breaking out of their bounding.

The leader continued to shoot at them, before he heard a _click_. He looked down at his gun and saw that it was empty. Jack heard it and stood up and aimed at him. The thug saw this and stopped.

However, Jack eyes widened, and he lowered his gun.

The leader thug was confused, but right behind him was a large horde of zombies! When he heard all of their moaning and groaning, the guy's eyes widened, and he slowly turned his head around. Seeing the Dead were really close, he grabbed his RPK and threw it off his shoulders and at some of the zombies. He then grabbed his machete and tried to hack at the nearest one, but within a second, the Dead had piled on top of him.

His screams of pain and agony echoed off the walls of the building, and was going to attract more zombies. Jack ran and picked up the Hive pod, as the zombies that were tied up broke free, but didn't pay any attention to him. So, Jack pressed the button on the handle and held it. The micro-drones pulled out of the bodies they were injected into and flew back into the Hive.

He ran back to where Saeko was now standing up as they looked at the zombies. They were now done with feeding on the thug and his were now going to his gang members and started feeding on them. "It's going to be impossible to get through them," Saeko said.

Jack looked at her, wondering how they were going to get out of this. But then he noticed a door to the building the dumpster was up against. He passed Saeko and ran up to it. He grabbed the handle and turned it, opening it with ease. He motioned with his hand for her to follow and she did. As the zombies turned towards them, because of the sound of the door, the teenagers were already gone.

* * *

It was now 1:03 am. It's been one day since the outbreak of zombies began. After escaping the zombies, Jack and Saeko were walking through the cluster of cars that were currently caught in traffic. Jack's AR HUD was telling him to continue going forward. As they kept going, Jack couldn't help but think back on what they encountered. It's only been a few hours, one day to be specific, since the beginning of the end and already people are going crazy and turning on each other. He's already had to kill.

"Jack?" the agent stopped and looked at Saeko. She looked at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

Jack gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine," he said, before his smile fell a little. "It's just…hard to believe how fast people…"

Saeko said. "I know. But we must remain strong, Jack. We can't lose ourselves."

Jack nodded. "Right," he said before the two of them continued walking down the road. Within a few minutes, they reached the bus. Jack knocked on the door, believing that the others were still asleep. "Hey! Is anyone awake?"

It took a moment, but the doors did open. They were by Saya, who gasped at seeing that Jack and Saeko were able make it back to the bus like he said they would. And in one piece. With Saeko was holding a duffle bag, and Jack holding a strange pod-shaped object in his hand. "You made it," she said with wide eyes.

"That's right." Jack stepped onto the bus, followed by Saeko, who closed the door behind him. Their return to the bus woke up some of the of the students, who looked at Jack and Saeko with shock. When Shido woke up and saw that the two had returned, he was also surprised that he made it, but also angered. He was supposed to die out there in the streets. He was going to have to step up his game and seep his influence into the students that voted him as their leader.

"Jack! Ms. Busujima." Kohta exclaimed with a big smile, as Shizuka looked at him with a happy smile. As Saya went back to her seat next to him, he quickly pulled out the FNP and held out to him.

Jack and Saeko smiled at him, as the agent took back his weapon and put it back into his hostler. "Thanks, Kohta. We should get some rest." he said and looked at Saeko, silently telling her the same thing with a nod. She returned the nod and turned around to go back to her seat. He wanted to talk to her more, but figured that they would have more time when they get to safety. When they were out of danger and could have a more relaxing environment.

With Saya and Kohta closing their eyes and going back to sleep, Jack yawned before taking off his backpack and sat down in one of the seats on the left side of the bus. After a long day of fighting the dead, making sure that his prevy teacher didn't pull anything, getting separated from his friends, and finally bounding with Saeko, he was tired. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Exactly!" Jack gasped with he was startled awake. Laying the side of his head on the window, with his arms crossed, he looked around. It was morning, and when he looked at the road, he saw that they had reached the bridge. "That's why we should secure a safe place first. Then make moves together, rather than what Recker did and make random moves on our own."

The agent groaned and looked at the back of the bus. Shido was standing and facing those that were a part of his group. He knew the snake would make this move, but it looked like he was too late to stop it. All of those in the back were eating up everything that came out of his mouth. He turned back around so that he didn't have to look at Shido, a wondered if Rei really had the right idea. Although, he did question why she, who never had a class with him, hated Shido so much.

"Isn't that why you voted a leader? Truly, we should wait unit we can act as a disciplined group, to confirm the safety of our family members. Going off half-copped on our own—"

"_Hirano! _Stop." Jack heard Saya hissing and turned towards her to see the pink-haired girl nudging Kohta in the ribs. The blonde was honestly surprised that she was able to get any kind of sleep with him snoring up a storm and seeing him drool was her last straw.

It worked like it worked and he stirred awake. "Takagi…morning…" Kohta said with a sleepy voice and barely opened eyes. "Is it time to get up already?"

"_Yes_, it's morning," Saya replied in annoyance. Jack stepped up and stretched his body, resulting in some satisfying pops and clicks. His body felt so stiff with his plate carrier, so he started taking it off. Saya backed away from Kohta slightly and looked at him in disgust. "Ugh, and you're drooling."

Kohta wiped his chin with his uniform's sleeve and looked out the window. "Sorry."

"I'm surprised you were able to go back to sleep after me and Saeko came back," Jack said, slipping the plate carrier over his head and putting it on his seat.

"Look at that," said Kohta, pointing out the window. Jack looked at the window on their side and saw what he was talking about. There were people getting out of their cars and were turning to walking up the street, as the people in their cars honked their horns. Some of the police were out and trying to maintain order by directing people that were walking in an orderly manner, as the civilians were carrying suitcases and whatever else they could bring. "I think it's better to evacuate to the suburbs."

Cars ain't the _only _way to get out of here," Saya said, pointing to something outside. Seeing that she was pointing skywards, Jack walked over to their side and looked. There was a lone jet flying up in the air.

"The airport?" Jack asked, looking at Saya. "Isn't that out in the ocean?"

"That's right." Saya nodded in agreement. "It's far too dangerous to be anywhere in the city. I bet a bunch of people are trying to escape to some island or some isolated area with some kind of strong military presence, or something." She put a hand on her chin and crossed one leg over the other, getting into a thinking pose.

"Like Okinawa," asked Kohta. "But the American military that's stationed there isn't there to fight…Oh, but their self-defense forces."

"If the military has taken appropriate measures, then I'm betting Okaido or Kyushu should be okay, too. If planes are leaving, then all flights are heading to those areas."

"But it's likely that was their last flight," Jack said, knowing how fast the military works. "Leaving the rest of us to bite the dust."

"You're right," Saya said with a nod, "and the areas with heavy presence of American military and self-defense forces may be managing to keep the Dead under control, but I'm sure they've already adopted a stern policy towards letting anyone else in. You know, Recker, sooner or later it's going to be that way everywhere else in the world. I mean, would you do in the same situation?"

"I'd seclude myself," answered Kohta. Jack could almost see it. Kohta locking himself in a dark room and playing video games with a quilt wrapped around his body.

"That's not really a good plan, Kohta," he said with a little laugh. "First, you'd be trapping yourself and just the slightest noise will bring the Dead to you. Plus, it's not too hard to think that no city on the planet is safe after seeing what happened yesterday. My plane would be to save what remains, mainly people and have them work together as a group. Watching each other's backs and maybe build some kind of community outside the city or in an area that's far from the rest of the city, like a mall."

"You're right, but there's still a problem with that," Saya said to Jack. "What would happen when you create that community and there's too many people? You can only have so many resources from a mall and it wouldn't be enough to keep everyone full. You'll have to make as small of a community as possible to survive."

"Well, my solution to that is to make supply runs out into the city, and as for long lasting food, we'll make gardens up on the roof of wherever we end up."

Saya thought for a moment. "You're getting somewhere. But just look at him," she said, gesturing towards the back. Jack looked and saw the snake looking at a female student with a disgusting face as he caressed her face. But it didn't look like she mind it. "You can already see that he wants to keep the group as small as possible, though I doubt that he sees it himself. This all happened overnight when you went to sleep."

"Likely whispered into their ears to keep me from waking up."

Kohta raised his nailgun. "Should I interrupt them?"

"Forget the prevy teacher and slutty little Sally over there," Saya told him. Which wasn't too far off. If Jack remembered correctly, her name was Yuuki Miku. He didn't know much about her, but remembered that she was highly sexual in nature. Fucking more guys than any other girl in the school. "I should consult with someone I can trust."

"Well, I'm still here if you want someone to talk to," Jack said before smirking a little. Time for a little payback for making off of his love life. "Or would you rather have _Takashi_?" Saya looked at him with crimson cheeks.

Kohta however looked more depressed by the notation. "Yeah, she like Komuro, I know."

Saya's face flushed even more and she looked at him in embarrassment. "D-Don't be ridiculous!" She yelled. Jack cleared his throat and the pink-haired girl turned her head and gasped when she saw Shizuka and Saeko standing right next to her seat. Shizuka looked more interested while Saeko looked disinterested.

"Looks like you've got an audience," Jack said with a grin.

"Shut up, Recker!" Saya yelled at him, before there were the sounds of helicopters. Jack looked out the window and saw them.

These were black hawks, but they weren't painted black like the ones that were seen from the roof of the school. These were painted in a white camo with a logo of an animal's skull on the doors.

Jack looked a little surprised seeing that logo. "LMB? That can't be right."

"Who are they," Saeko asked, looking curious and confused.

"The Last Man Battalion. They're a large private military contractor with ties to the Japanese government," he said, looking in the direction that the helicopters went. He didn't like them one bit, as they were not only ruthless in their tactics, but have this feeling that gave him as sense of unease. But why were they here? Just hope Takashi and Rei don't run into them.

Any more talk about the PMC being deployed in the city was put on hold when Shido started to talk louder. "I know we're no longer in school, but I hope you will all continue to live with the pride that your school has instilled within each and every one of you!" He exclaimed with these dramatic hand waves and motions that for a second, Jack was certain that he lost control of his body. He was really looking like a cult leader at this point. "Pride of unity! It is that pride that will keep us together. Not vain, glorious pride in ourselves, but pride as a group! A family! And realize this, my dear friends, Komuro and Miyamoto…were unfit to be in our family."

Jack just about had enough of the teacher and his hand went to his pistol. He grabbed it and was about to pull it out, but Saeko stopped him by placing a hand on his. Jack looked at her, and she shook her head. Shido wasn't worth it. Killing or threatening.

"This guy's a Goddamn maniac," Saya said.

"You got that right," Saeko said, taking her hand away from Jack as he let go of his pistol. "Sounds like he's a recruiter of some kind of religious cult."

"'Sounds like'? That's exactly what he's doing," Jack said, giving a head nod at the people listening to Shido as they had this joy-filled expression that was just eerie to look at. "Sooner or later, it's not going to be safe on this bus. Especially with all this _Shido-_tologist bullshit."

"Judging by the condition on the road, looks like we'll have to give up our ride." Saeko turned to Jack and said, "We're still supposed to meet up with Komuro, so we'll have to somehow get across Onbetsu Bridge and get to the East Police Station. What do we do, Jack?"

Jack was a little surprised that she was willing to listen to him for the next plan of action. He would have guessed that some of her negative emotions would have still remained, but that wasn't the case. Now she seemed to have a lot of respect and care him than she's ever had before. It wasn't Jack that was surprised, as Kohta looked at her with wide eyes and Saya even took notice of how the purple-haired girl was treating Jack differently.

Saya decided to have fun and looked at Saeko with a teasing look. "You sure are quite fond of Recker all of a sudden, aren't you," she asked with a small adjustment of her glasses. "But aren't you worried about your _own _family?"

Saeko turned to her and smiled. "Of course, I am, but my father is my only family, and he's at the dojo overseas. So, the only people I really need to be worried about right now is myself and Jack. Really don't care about anybody else," she told Saya. The pink-haired bitch growled at her with a twitching eyebrow. "And just look at me. I mean seriously, if any of us are going to make it out of here alive, it's going to be me, right?" Saya gave her a sarcastic little laugh.

"You're just patronizing her, aren't you?" Jack asked with a knowing smirk.

"Kind of."

Then Shizuka asked, "So, where is everyone's house?"

"The other side of the bridge," Saya said. "The same as with Komuro's."

"Oh, my parents are not in the neighborhood," Kohta said, standing up from his seat. He then looked a little sheepish. "But…I'd go anywhere as long as I'm with Takagi."

Saya backed away from him in disgust, but Jack and Saeko found it amusing. It was obvious that despite how unkind Saya was to Kohta, he was still openly expressing his care for her. "So tell me, Hirano, where's your family," Saeko asked. "They close?"

"My father's a jeweler, so he's gone to Amsterdam to buy stones," said Kohta. "My mother is a fashion designer, so she's been staying Paris to—"

Christ! Do you really expect us to believe all that crap?!" Saya snapped at him, while Saeko and Jack were silent from shock hearing his backstory.

Shizuka laughed sweetly. "And if it were a manga, daddy would be the captain of a cruise ship. A giant luxury liner."

Kohta rubbed his hair sheepishly, as Jack grabbed his plate carrier and started putting on. "My _grandpa _actually was. And my grandmother was a concert violinist," he said before laughing awkwardly. Saya was bent over and clenching her head. Groaning her complaints about his looks."

As Jack put on his backpack and reached for his Honey Badger, Shizuka looked at him and asked, "What about you, Recker? Don't you still have an uncle?" She gasped and froze up. Jack grasped his PDW, but stopped at the mention of his uncle. He knew that she had remembered. "I'm sorry…I didn't…"

"It's…It's fine," Jack said quietly, before bringing his weapon up and making sure there was a round in the chamber. He then noticed that the others were looking at him. "Look, it's…not something I want to talk about." He said in a firm voice. Saeko gave him a rather curious and concerned look.

"So, what are we gonna do," asked Shizuka, smiling at the teenagers, but her body was a little more tensed up. "I want to come along with all of you."

"You sure," asked Saya.

"Both of my parents passed away years ago, and all my relatives live far away," the blonde nurse explained, before looking at the back of the bus with unease, before speaking in a hush voice. "I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I…I think Mr. Shido's kind of a douchebag."

The teenagers gave her giggles, as that was the understatement of the century. Jack then opened his map and looked at all possible locations. But it looked like Onbetsu Bridge was the only one that wasn't having a lot of traffic problems. "Alright, then let's head to Onbetsu Bridge and get across," he said, closing the map and putting the Honey Badger on his backpack.

This got Shido's attention. "Um…what's the matter, everyone," he asked with a smile.

"This bus is no longer safe," Jack told him. "If we stay for too long, the Dead with catch up. We're going to move out on foot. You're free to stay if you want."

Shido's smile faded. "Oh, is that true," he asked the others of Jack's group. "We need to work together, otherwise none of us are ever going to get—"

Saya cut him off when she turned to him and said, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna pass, Mr. Shido. We've got our own plans. And FYI, this is no field trip. I've no obligation to be with you! I never had any classes with you, anyway!"

"You weren't missing much," Jack said, noticing that Tsunoda had stood up with an angered look on his face.

"I see…" said Shido with a calm and calculating tone, and a face that formed a smirk. Jack didn't like the look in his eyes and as his hands were at his side, he slowly moved his right hand up a little to make contact with his holster. Then, in typical evil villain fashion, he put his hand together with the fingers touching each other. "If that's what you've decided, go right ahead. I won't stop you, Takagi. How could I? This _is_ a free country, not some iron-fisted dictatorship." He chuckled. "However…."

He licked his lips in a sick, perverted way. Making Jack move his hand to the grip of his FNP. Ready to draw it at the drop of a hat.

"I'm afraid you will have to remain, Ms Marikawa." Shizuka gasped in horror as Shido said, "Losing the doctor is a major blow to our current situation." He adjusted his glasses and began to slowly walk towards the group. Apparently not noticing that Jack grasped his sidearm. But that's good. He wanted him to have that false sense of superiority. "Would you please stay? What do say? There are students who are relying on you."

And just as he was about to two steps closer, Jack sprung into action.

In a quick motion, he pulled out his pistol and shot at him. The bullet exited the silencer, as the slide pulled back and ejected the cartridge. As it slides forward, the mechanism of the pistol chambers another round into the barrel. As for the bullet, it traveled as supersonic speed in the air. With Jack careful aiming and extensive training in firearms, it flew past Shido's face just close enough to leave a scratch on his left cheek. It continued on, passing over one of the other male student's head, and flew completely by Tsunoda's right side.

The bullet hits the back window and leaves a hole in it. Startling the girls in the back.

Shido looked at Jack in a state of panic. Like he didn't think he'd ever do something like that to him. "You…You shot at me!"

"You're lucky I did," Jack said, still aiming his pistol at Shido. He then gestured to Kohta, who was also going to shoot at Shido before Jack beat him to the punch. "He would have done much worse to you, you snake."

"B-B-But, h-he's not a violent student like that…"

"How many of my fellow students did you think I killed in school yesterday?" Kohta asked, after getting over his surprise. Now his face was covered in rage that not even Jack has ever seen before. "And I can kill _you_ too, FOR ALL THE WAYS YOU'VE ALWAYS MADE FUN OF ME! I was holding back! I was holding back for a long time! I was holding it back because I just wanted to have a normal life! But there's no need to do that anymore!" That scowl of his turned into a twisted and sadistic grin as the sun reflected off his glasses. "Nothing we know is normal anymore! That's why I'm able to kill now! I can even kill living people, too. Maybe started with the ones who made fun of me!" He aimed his nail gun right at Shido again.

"I made fun…?" Shido backed away, shaking and sweating bullets as he sounded really scared. "You misunderstood, I-I…"

Jack turned to Saeko. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to stop us," he said to her. "You and the other, grabbed the duffle bag and Hive pod and get off. I'll hold him off."

Saeko was the one closest to the door, and so, with the Hive pod and boken in one hand, she opened the door. She stopped and this caused the wind to blow up her torn skirt. Giving Jack a good view of her strong, perfectly shaped legs and thighs, and panties. As he fought back a storming blush, she said to him with a smile, "You both are true men. I'm impressed."

Saya grabbed the duffle bag and complained at first about its weight, before she and Shizuka—who grabbed the medical bag—jumped out of the bus. Then Kohta, got out. Jack walked down the steps of the bus and when he stepped onto the street, he turned around and saw Shido looking at him.

"Happy travels," the Division agent with sarcasm and shut the door.

* * *

"Um, hey…Maybe we were better off staying on the bus with Mr. Shido," Shizuka said nervously as she held her medic bag tightly to her chest. While she and Saya backed away into a railing. Saeko and Kohta were surprising staying close to them. With Kohta standing near Saya, and Saeko near the nurse. When they left the bus to strike out on their own towards the East Police Station, they found that the street was full of the undead and they couldn't move up with all of them around.

Jack was in full Division agent mode and handling it like an elite. As he shot some of the zombies, he reached behind and grabbed his turret. He placed it on the ground, and it deployed. The P90 converted gadget started firing its 5.7x28mm rounds into any zombie that came near, protecting the students as it killed the enemy. He then deployed the drone and it flew off his backpack and folded out into its full form. With its mini-gun turret, it flew overhead and killed any zombies that it saw.

But there were still more coming, and Jack had to go on the offensive. "Move up!" He yelled at Saeko and Kohta, and the two charged and started attacking. Saeko bashed their heads, and Kohta killing them with shots from his nailgun. Jack more of the Walkers, before his dual mags were empty. With a flick of his gun as he held the mag release, Jack ejected the mag and then reloaded a new one quickly.

He then fired at a few more zombies, sending their brains and blood out the back of their heads and onto the pavement. With each thud of the bodies, he switched to a new target. Jack was almost honestly _enjoying_ this.

"Just so you know, I'm running out of nails!" Kohta informed the agent and swordswoman.

Saeko put another one of the Dead to death and turned to him with her boken raised. "Do you want to borrow this?"

Kohta said sheepishly. "I really don't do hand-to-hand combat."

"Jack!" Shizuka yelled, as she pointed to the turret. It was not firing anymore, and the blonde woman was getting scared, as more zombies started to come closer. He was going to send the drone to help, but then it flew over to him and placed itself back on his backpack. It was out of power and need to recharge. This was bad. He was down to his last dual mag and there were still more zombies coming.

As he was backed up to stand on the right side of a car, Jack saw more of the Dead were going for Saeko. He aimed at the ones that were going for her and shoot three in their heads. She looked at him with wide eyes, and even more so when she saw that It was now Jack that was getting surrounded. Jack saw this and swapped to his sidearm. He quickly started shooting the zombies, but it was only a matter of time before his and everyone's luck would run out.

Suddenly, there was the sound of metallic growling and roaring engine. A second later, a Takashi and Rei came flying on a motorbike. Using a nearby truck's ramp to jump over onto the bridge.

"Holy shit," Jack, Kohta, and Saeko said.

Takashi landed the bike and skidded it across the road, coming towards Jack. Jack quickly climbed onto of the nearby car as Takashi swept a large number of the zombies surrounding the Division agent off their feet and kill them when their heads hit the pavement. Then, as Takashi drove away, Rei jumped off the back of the motorbike and stabbed one zombie into the pavement. Two zombies turned their attention to her, so Jack helped her out by shooting them down.

Takashi drove towards Kohta, as the chubby student dropped his empty nail. "Hirano!" Takashi yelled at him and threw him a gun. Kohta caught it and raised it to the sky. He grinned, seeing that it was a Smith & Wesson Model 37. He aimed it at a zombie and shot the gun two times, nearly hitting Takashi as the bullets traveled at supersonic speeds. When they hit the zombie, the rounds went through the head and killed the zombie behind it.

Kohta's grin didn't go away. "Double tap, baby."

Jack looked as Saeko and saw that there were still zombies were coming for her. "Saeko!" He called to her and pulled out a Seeker Mine. Saeko saw it and simply saw it as a grenade. So, she killed a zombie that was in her way and ran over to a car and got behind it.

She looked back at Jack and saw him drop it to the ground. Saeko looked at him with wide eyes and feared that he was going to kill himself, but then, to her surprise, the mine rolled along the road towards the zombies.

When the Seeker Mine reached the middle of the horde, and exploded. Killing all of them and leaving a crater in the pavement.

Saeko covered her head when the explosion came. When it was over and her ears stopped ringing, the purple-haired girl looked at the destruction left behind with wide eyes. She looked back at Jack and saw him waving his hand at her. "All clear!" He said. Saeko nodded and smiled. There was definitely more to him than she even thought.

"They sure were tough to beat," said Shizuka.

"Tough for everybody but you, maybe," Saya retorted.

Rei then came running at Shizuka. "Ms. Shizuka!" She exclaimed with joy and hugged the busty nurse.

"Oh, Miyamoto!" Shizuka said happily as Rei ended down sliding down and having her face right between the blonde's breasts. "What a coincident!"

Rei deadpanned and said in a muffled voice, "That's 'what a coincidence'."

"You too, Komuro," Shizuka said to Takashi with a bright smile as she rubbed Rei's head.

"Hey Takashi," said Jack as he jumped down from the car he was standing on and walked over to his friend. Quickly picking up his turret as Saeko walked over to join the rest of the group.

"This must mean Tokonosu Bridge is also blocked," said the purple-haired girl.

"Right," he said with a nod. "There's no way out."

Jack was about to say something when he heard ISAC turn on. With no zombies around, he switched his watch to speaker for everyone to hear. It'll only be when they know that they're safe, that he'll turn it to speaker. Knowing that they'll want to hear what's going on in the world. _**"Income transmission on the S.H.D. channel,"**_ the A.I. said, bringing everyone's attention to Jack. _**"Establishing link."**_

"_This is agent Watanabe to any and all nearby agents," _said a man on the transmission. _"If there are any agents left, please respond."_

Jack put his fingers to his earpiece to talk to the other agent. "This is agent Recker, reading you loud and clear."

"_This is agent Minami also reporting in from the Tokonosu island airport," _Rika said on the radio. When she heard her roommate's voice, Shizuka gasped in joy. _"What's the situation?"_

"_The situation is fucked over here! I've tried to get in contact with the other agents in the city, but all their vital signs show that they're dead," _said Watanabe, making Jack face his grim reality. He and Rika really were the last agents live in the city. _"Listen, Recker, what's your situation?"_

"I'm with a small group of survivors from Fujimi Academy. Five students, plus myself and the nurse," Jack told them on the radio.

"Hi, Rika!" Shizuka said, running over to Jack from behind and looking his shoulder. Making her boobs press against him.

"_Jack, where are you guys now,"_ Rika asked.

"We're on a bridge and were about to cross it, but the bridge is blocked and we're now going to try another way."

"_Is one of them with you a girl named Saya Takagi," _Watanabe asked. It was a strange question for sure, and got a confused look from the pink-haired girl. _"If there is, then know that her parents have established a Base of Operations at their home. Turning it into a safe area for survivors. Your objective is to get those people, and whoever you find to the Base of Operations."_

"What about you Rika? Where are you at?"

"_I'm at the Tokonosu island airport with my partner from the police force. I've been given orders to secure the area to allow for flights to leave."_

"_The government thought that the Division could have been used for that instead of actually fixing this mess. So, she's making sure that the VIPs of the area or maintenance workers of the airport were getting off the island. So, for now, you're on your own, Recker. Good luck."_

"_Good luck, rookie."_

"_**Transmission end."**_

* * *

After getting off the bridge and went down near the riverbank, they spent the next few minutes talking about what had happened. Takashi and Rei went first, explaining how they came across the bike and the gun, before telling them about how Rei was attacked and Takashi had to shoot him, to the gangs and people that were going around the streets killing both the living and the Dead. Then Jack talked about his adventure with Saeko to grab his S.H.D. tech and how they were attacked by a gang of Yakuza. He left out the part about him and Saeko resolving their differences and even growing closer, but they all could tell the air around the two was different than before.

"We got off the bus because the road was blocked," Saeko explained to Takashi, as Jack reloaded his turret with a fresh new P90 mag. Saya was down by the water and was testing how deep it was. "But we haven't been able to get across the river."

Saya walked up to the group after she was done. "The water has risen, so going further upstream won't help, I guess."

"Then what should we do," asked Rei.

"I have a thought," said Shizuka, as the sun was lowering in the distance. "It's been such a stressful day, why don't we just call it quits for now?"

"Call it a day?" Kohta asked, a little baffled.

"Why, yes. My friend's flat is nearby. It's just a short walk from here."

"Hey, that's right," Jack said with wide eyes.

"Is it like her _boyfriend's _flat," asked Saya with skepticism.

This made Shizuka fluster up a storm and quickly wave hands in front of herself in denial. "No! No! No, it's nothing like that! It's just my girl friend's apartment!" Kohta, Takagi, and even Jack looked at her with a hand up to their chin and looks that saw right through her dial. So she and Rika swung_ that_ way, huh? "She's always busy traveling and working with her job. She gave me a key so I could go there and look after the place when she's away."

Why an image of Shizuka in a sexy pink maid outfit popped into Jack's head, he'll never know.

"I've actually lived at the place for a while," he said to the other. "It has everything we'll need to rest for the night. A high rise with balcony. It's basically walled off, and it we'll have a good view of the surroundings. Not to mention guns and ammo." That got Kohta's attention.

"That's right! It's a duplex that's near a convenient store. Oh! And there's a car! You know, the one that looks like a tank? The thing that drinks gas?"

"You mean the Humvee?"

"Guns and a Humvee!?" Kohta yelled in delight, judging by the stars in his eyes. If anything was going to get him to go to the house, it was those two things. "What are we waiting for?! Show me the Humvee~~!"

"I don't care about guns and a Humvee as much as a shower," Saya said, running a hand through one of her ponytails. "I don't think I've ever felt dirtier in my life."

Kohta got his mind out of his gun obsession and it went right into the gutters as he stared at her with hearts in his eyes and his hand on his chin. "I couldn't agree with you more," he said dearly and with a lecherous grin on his face.

That got him a kick to the face by Saya. "What do you mean by_ that_?!"

As Jack looked him with sympathy for a moment, he then turned to Takashi and said, "Mind if I take the bike to clear it out. I know the way to it, so I'll take Shizuka with me to check it out. You'll over things from here." Takashi nodded and Jack walked over to the motorbike. Not noticing that Saeko was staring at him as he and the nurse got on the bike. Both blondes got on the bike, with Shizuka getting behind Jack and wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

The trip to the duplex was relatively uneventful, but there were several times that Jack had to get Shizuka to stop moving her hands whenever she moved one of them down…to lower areas of the body. And then she'd play this game with him about not being able to hear him, even though she clearly could.

By the time they returned to the group to take them to the house, it was already dark outside with very little sunlight in the sky. Now they were standing outside of the open gates and the impressive looking flat. Jack turned on the lights, revealing the Humvee parked in the large driveway.

"It really is a Humvee! And the military model, too!" Kohta exclaimed with an awestruck look and making these grabbing gestures with his hands.

"I know that she in the Division, but what kind of friend is she," Saya asked Jack and Shizuka.

"She's part of the SAT as well," Jack said, getting a jaw hanging look from Kohta.

Rei looked up at the surrounding fence and wall with a smile. "You were right about the wall. I doubt anyone will be about to jump into this. We should get a good night's sleep."

Takashi nodded. "Let's hurry up and—" He was interrupted by ISAC.

"_**Alert, Infected detected." **_And with that, the sounds of moaning started coming from around the area. Jack looked and saw a group of the Dead managed to somehow get into the place and were now making their way down the steps. Someone must have jumped the fence after getting infected. They were going to have to clear them out.

"Komuro, will this work," Saya asked, handing him a crowbar.

"Yeah, good enough," he said, taking the tool.

"Get ready," Jack said, switching to his tomahawk and those who were fighters got ready to kill the Walkers. "Keep an eye out for each other, and make sure to not take a chance. Let's go!"

Jack opened the gates by ramming his shoulder into it, and they all sprung into action. Jack, Saeko, Takashi, and Rei were in front, as Kohta stayed back and shot the zombies with his new revolver. As for the agent, he hit all of his targets with precision and with the intent to kill. They were no longer running. They were on the attack, without him or the others questioning it. Swallowing their fears, they fought. Fighting to see another tomorrow. Because there could not be any hope for tomorrow, if they didn't fight for today.

When the Dead were cleared out, the gates closed, and they went into the house. At long last, they were at a safe house.

_**The Living Dead Will Continue…**_

* * *

**Narrator:** **"On the next episode of Cowboy Alchemist's **_**The Living Dead…"**_

**Rei:** "Good God, you're gigantic!"

**Takashi: **"Are you serious!?"

**Jack: **"I can only hope that tomorrow will be better."

**Narrator: "**_**The Living Dead**_**. Updates coming soon." **

**Saeko: **"I mean, I really want to know. _Really_."

**Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

**And that was the third Act of "The Living Dead" and we're at Rika's house. At long last, Saeko has come to terms with Jack and has finally started to see him in a different light. With her no longer hating him, the true romance between them can begin.**

**First, I'd like to ****AXL999**** for recommending having the Skills in the story. He suggested both the Seeker Mine and the Stinger Hive. I decided to also add in the Drone and Turret. So, thank man.**

**We get our first encounter with the Rioters of this story. While those guys were once part of the Yakuza, remember the Rioters were basic just any gang of thugs in New York. Kind of like the rioters in the next chapter. They have no real organization and will be just random enemies in the story.**

**And then the Last Man Battalion shows up. Why are they here? What do they want? Even I don't know.**

**You know what, I've just realized that if Jack gets the crossbow, then in the **_**Division 2**_**, this will make him a Survivalist/Survivor Specialist. But I'll make sure that he also gets the explosive bolts. Too bad that I can't figure out what kind of crossbow it is in the game, because reloading it looks a hell of a lot easier and practical than a real crossbow. **

**I'm also going to be changing some of the weapons they find in the locker. Maybe add some new ones so that have enough weapons for everyone. **

**I'll be updating this story until we get to Alice's chapter, then I'll either go back to "Heroes of Tomorrow" or update one of the other stories.**

**Thank you very much for reading. "The Living Dead" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me. **

**Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	4. Act 4: Night of the Living Dead

**gabeherndon308: **What's next is guns, boobs, and more story development as the romance blooms more. As for the other stories, I'll do one more, then finish the two Issues for "Heroes of Tomorrow" that I didn't do before going to this story.

**Haro654: **True that is, and Jack will also be getting a crossbow with explosive bolts.

**1jesus: **Thank you. And don't get me wrong, I wanted for Jack to at least shoot Shido in the leg, but if there were two people that deserve to do that, then its Kohta and Rei.

**Guest: **Thanks, and I'm glad too. I'll think about doing a Seven Deadly Sins, but no promises.

**LoamyCoffee: **Thanks.

**Dracus6: **I haven't actually read/seen JoJo.

**ShadowUzumaki55: **Thank you. It's good to get to where Jack and Saeko can start bonding. And yes, she is attracted to him for killing the thugs. It just seems right considering her dark side and how she gets aroused by cutting off the heads of zombies.

**Guest (Atom king): **Thank you for the review. Wait, there's an actual comic for the Division? I'll have to see about that.

**Guest (Bobby Jenkins):** Still can't read your review without those periods man! And to answer your question, it's because why would I choose RE or Dead Rising. They are all zombie series and putting either one of them with HOTD just doesn't some very interesting. It honestly sounds cliché and not very interesting. And Dead Space is in the _future!_

**ClearwingYuta: **Thanks, and he is going to get the crossbow with some explosive bolts.

**Nightroad816:** We'll have to see to know for sure.

* * *

After the group got into Rika's house, the girls had the boys go upstairs as they called using the bathroom first to clean themselves. As they stripped themselves, the radio played in the living room. The reporters have been calling the world wide zombie outbreak the 'Killing Pandemic' and that its continuing to spread with unprecedented speed. The number of the patients of this 'Killing Pandemic' in Japan country had already reached over two million. Because of its powerful infection in the paralyzed system, it's speculated it speculated the number could reach top million within a day or two.

Experts, scientists, and the military have failed to determine the cause of the reanimations. However, interestingly there have been talks about some theories conjured by the Division units from the other parts of the world. They suspected that this whole situation may be due to radioactive contamination from a space probe that was blown up in Earth's atmosphere while returning from Venus.

As they radioed play, the girls stripped out of their clothing's. Rei slipped off her black, thigh-high socks. Saeko took off her top, revealing her black lacy bra. Shizuka was topless with her purple bra covering her chest, as she removed her skirt to reveal her matching colored thongs. Saya had removed her skirt and was now taking off her top, revealing her pink bra.

While she took off her bra, Saya looked to Rei, who was already naked with Saeko. "Are you looking at me," she demanded, as Shizuka unclipped her bra and took it off.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a prude," Rei said, as Saya took off her blue and white panties. When they all were naked, Saya opened the door to the bathroom and entered. Saeko followed close behind, while Rei pushed Shizuka by her shoulders to the bathroom. "Come _on._"

"Ms Miyamoto!" The nurse sounded surprised as she was pushed inside.

"Hurry up."

As the auburn-haired girl turned around and the close the door, the radio said one final good luck.

* * *

**[Play **_**The Walking Dead's **_**theme]**

The intro of the story first starts with a quick view of the spot on the stairs that Takashi and Jack would meet at, before showing the gates of the school as they moved, but there's no one to move it.

We then switch to showing the hallways of the school. Bloodied and with the bodies of the students that didn't make it. But still no zombies. The scene is then cut to a dead person's watch, which was a Smart Watch as it glowed. Beside the watch was the name _**Jack Recker**_.

A boken is stabbed into a grass field, with the camera focused on it, and the background blurred out. _**Saeko Busujima **_is spelled on the wooden sword's blade. The camera then focuses on the background, showing that it was the city.

A gas station was then shown from afar with only the light shining it into view. Cutting quickly to a view of a bloodied handle baseball bat, the viewer sees the name _**Takashi Komuro **_next to it. Cutting quickly away from it, _**Rei Miyamoto**_ is spelled next to her makeshift spear, that was leaning against the outside of the bus.

After a few shots of the city, we cut to a lone pistol on the ground with _**Kohta Hirano**_ spelled next to it. The camera shifts and moves up to show that it was laying right in front of the gates of the Takagi house. With _**Saya Takagi **_appearing above it.

A lone medial bag with the name _**Shizuka Marikawa**_ near it is seen in an empty room. A teddy bear is seen on the road with the names of _**Alice Maerasto **_and _**Zero **_near it.

As the intro was about to come to a close, it's finally shot was on a wall that had the symbol of the Division spray-painted on it. Then the words _**Cowboy Alchemist presents**_ appeared on screen, before it cuts to black, and the title is shown.

"_**The Living Dead"**_

* * *

**Act 4: Night of the Living Dead**

The bathroom was already filled up with steam, because Shizuka had already started the water earlier. And so, after getting into the bathroom all of the girls started to bathe themselves in the water. Shizuka let out a of sigh of content, spreading her legs as she sat in the bathtub with Rei. The water level was up to where their necks, heads, and the upper portion of their body weren't covered. However, they were deep enough to where a good amount of their large breasts was under the water.

"Ah, feels nice," Rei said as she stretched her arms up with a smile on her face.

"It feels like I'm melting away," the nurse said with agreement.

Meanwhile, Saeko and Saya were sitting at the sinks. As purple-haired woman was scrubbing soap on her arms, the other girl picked up a bottle and looked at the label. Without her glasses, she had to look closely at the bottle. "This _is _shampoo, right?" Saeko smirked at her question.

Rei stared widely at Shizuka's large breast, as she held them above the water. "Good God, you're _gigantic!"_ Rei gasped. And she wasn't kidding, as it seemed like the blonde woman's bra was actually holding back the two melons' true size.

"I know," Shizuka said, as she looked at her own chest. "I get that a lot."

"Huh, almost impossibly gigantic." Rei said…before suddenly grabbing the breasts and started groping and flopping them around. Thinking that they were fake. The two of them started thrashing around in the tub as Shizuka tried protesting against her.

With her eyes closed, Saya's eyebrow twitched as she heard the roughhousing was going on. "Good grief…" she turned to look at Saeko. "So what? We all just_ had_ to take a bath at the same time?"

Saeko turned to her while rubbing a soapy sponge on her arm and asked, "But you know why, don't you, Takagi?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Saya turned towards the girls in the tub, only to gasp when she saw what Rei was trying to do. She quickly turned back around and faced forward, rubbing soap into her hair as quickly as she could. "But considering the current situation that we are in; I don't think we should be doing stuff like this."

Saeko had other ideas and turned the water for the shower head to cold. She then turned it to max pressure and sprayed the water on Saya's left side. Making the pink-haired scream in shock from the cold. Saeko smiled teasingly and turned off the water. "That voice is better than I thought it would be," she said, with her eyes closed and continued to wash herself. Not noticing Saya was filling a bucket of cold water. "Boys must really love your sexy voice."

Revenge came from Saya as she held bucket over Saeko's back and poured it down her onto her ass. Saeko gasped in a rather sexual voice as she pulled her legs to her chest. As Saya looked at her with an evil look, Saeko gave a shiver. She then gave her a triumphant look, showing that she wasn't as easy to scream like Saya.

This made an anime anger mark to appear on Saya's head as she growled. "Don't look at me like that. You're the one who started it."

* * *

Jack glanced at the stairs with a blush on his cheeks. He, Takashi, and Kohta were upstairs in Rika's bedroom, and the agent was currently trying to bypass the S.H.D. tech lock that the woman installed in her gun safe. Her room was large with a king-size bed, and large TV, and two lockers. One of the lockers was already broken into with Takashi crowbar, as it didn't have the special lock on it. In it they found more ammo than they knew what to do with, along with a crossbow that was disabled, along with a quiver and some arrows.

Now it was time to get into the gun locker. It was a slow process, as he held his Smart Watch in front of the lock and waited, but now that wait was accompanied by the colorful and loud sounds made by the girls. His attention was really caught when he was sure that Saeko gasped, but shook his head. _'Got to stay focus. Don't let your crush's…really sexy voice distracts you.'_

"Sounds like they're having fun," Takashi said as he and Kohta stood behind Jack.

"Do you guys wanna have a peak?" Kohta asked. "You know we're supposed to, right?"

"Kohta, you might be stupid enough to go ahead and do that. However, I for one am not," Jack said. He was still wearing his long-sleeved shirt, but had all of his gear and gadgets laying on the bed. Including his Honey Badger with all the mags from his duffle bag laid out with it. The only thing he had on him was his kneepads and holster with the FNP in it. "Besides, I just got on Saeko's good side, and I'm not ready to die."

Takashi and Kohta glanced at one another with slightly wide eyes. Since when were they on a first name basis? It was oblivious to them that their Division friend like the purple-haired girl, given that he looked miserable every time she snapped at him like he killed a family relative. Plus, ever since they got back on the bus, and regroup, Saeko was much more friendly to Jack and he was in a much better mood.

"I'm going to be frank, Jack, I'm gonna be really pissed off if there's nothing in here," Takashi said with a light glare.

"_**Bypass complete."**_ ISAC said. The orange light of the locker turned green, making Jack grin.

"Trust me," Jack said. "Rika's got guns. And they are ones that you're only able to get if you're with the S.H.D." He grabbed the handle and handle and opened it. Looking inside at the weapons, the agent grinned. There were 5 guns in the locker, one pistol, one assault rifle, two battle rifles, and a shotgun. He stepped back and gestured to the inside of the locker. "Do _these_ please you?"

When Kohta got a first look at the guns, he pushed Jack aside so hard that he nearly toppled over. The chubby teenager stared for a moment, before he laughed like a mad man. Having this look of craze glee, he exclaimed, "You're right, Jack!"

"So, this all belongs to you and Shizuka's friend, Rika right," Takashi asked as Kohta started deciding what gun to bring out first. "Who is she, Sarah fucking Palin?"

"More like Sarah fucking Connor," Jack joked with a grin.

Kohta removed one of the battle rifles with his grinning face still on. This was a Springfield Armory M1A SOCOM 16 in a JAE G3-100 stock. It was outfitted with a KAC rail system and KAC QD sling mount, Surefire M900V foregrip/light combo, Aimpoint CompM2 red dot sight with a killflash, and with its magazines fitted with Magpuls. "Springfield Armory M1A SOCOM 16," Kohta said as he aimed down the sights. Even though it looked blocky with the chassis it had on it, the rifle was light. "It's semi-automatic, but M14 series fully automatic is nothing but a waste of bullets, anyways."

"Chill out, dude," Takashi said awkwardly.

"I can put twenty bullets in a magazine," Kohta said, not paying attention to Takashi. "That's illegal in Japan. Illegal~." He said that last part with a deranged giggle as he turned back to the locker.

"Hello, Hirano…" Takashi waved at him, sounding a bit concerned for his comrade.

"It's too late, Takashi," Jack said as he pulled out the pistol, a M92 Vertec. A variant of the Berretta 92FS, it differs from a general M9 because it had a vertical grip, a short-reach trigger, thinner grip panels, integral accessory rail, removable front sight, and a beveled magazine well.

As Jack put the loaded gun in his pants, Kohta gasped and pulled out his new toy, the FN SCAR-H. Customized by Rika, it had a two-tone black and tan finish, and had a VLTOR SCAR stock and an MI SCAR rail extension. Attachment included rail covers, a Leupold M3A scope with a sunshade, and a Bipod. "This is a fucking FN SCAR-H! Only the Japanese special forces have access to this baby," he said, deciding then and there to make it his personal weapon. "What's left in the locker is a crossbow. It's a descendant of the one Robin Hood used. CenterPoint Sniper 370. You can even kill a _bear_ with it." **(AN: I have no idea what the crossbow in the game is called in real life, but I remember this crossbow in the 5.11 Tactical YouTube video on the specialization weapons.)**

"You want to know what's also great," Jack asked with a grin, taking crossover out of the locker and its quiver. He put it together and looked at it. Instead of a scope, it had ballistic crossbow sights and the quiver compartment hold 6. He then grabbed a second, red colored quiver from the locker and show it to the others. "These are actually explosive bolts I actually made myself."

"You made those things!?" Takashi looked at him with wide eyes, as Kohta drool.

Jack sent the crossbow down, reached into the locker, and pulled out the assault rifle and his second weapon of choice; a Remington ACR with a 10.5"-barrel, tan finish, and the 5-sided handguard. It was fitted with a suppressor, an ATPIAL Laser Sight, dual magazines, an RVG foregrip, and a EXP53 Holographic sight with a G33 magnifier to form a Hybrid Sight. "You've got a Remington ARC?" Kohta said with a grin. "That's a modular semi-automatic rifle designed by Magpul Industries of Austin, Texas. It's also called the Masada and was part of the Individual Carbine competition to replace the M4."

Holding the gun by the barrel in his left hand, Jack reached into the locker and grabbed the shotgun. He turned Takashi, getting his attention. "Think fast!" He exclaimed. Before tossing him the gun.

Takashi managed to catch it, and Kohta gasped with his eyes lighting up. That gun was a Benelli M4 Super 90. It was fitted with a fixed stock and equipped with a Trijicon RX01. "That's a Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun! It's a super sick shotgun made by the Italians! It's used by the US Marines and British Army, because even though it's heavier, it's easier to use in combat because of its semi-automatic, gas-operated action!"

"I see," Takashi muttered with an intrigued look before trying to pump the handguard. He obviously thought that it was a pump action and didn't know what semi-auto means. Takashi turned to Jack as he was inspecting the ACR, experimentally aiming it. "I think this thing it jammed or something."

Jack saw him aiming the shotgun at him, he quickly grabbed the barrel. "WOAH! Dude!" He yelled, moving the front of the gun away from him. "Seriously, first rule of firearm safety; don't point a gun, loaded or not, at anyone or anything unless you intend to _kill _it."

"…Roger that," Takashi said, before lowering the shotgun and looked grimly down at the floor. "I hope the Dead are the only things we have to point at…"

Jack sighed, before turning and pulling out the empty mag from the ACR. As the agent sets the assault rifle on the ground with the other guns, his mind wandered back to the day before. If his and Saeko's encounter with the "Rioters", as he called those remaining gangs that are taking advantage of the apocalypse, taught him anything, it's that they were going to be fighting more people like them.

His mind was brought back to reality when he heard what sounded like Saeko yelling 'OW' and Rei saying something about her being 'a big one'.

After laying the guns found in the locker on the floor, Jack was sitting at a little table and disassembled his Honey Badger for cleaning. Meanwhile, Kohta was sitting on the floor and putting bullets into the magazines for each gun. Jack had most of his .300 blackout rounds filled, so it didn't take long for Kohta to reload the mags that were empty. "Will you help, too, Komuro," the gun geek asked, having finished the last of the dual mags and was now moving on to filling the 7.62x51mm NATO rounds into the SCAR mag. "It's a pain in the butt to put the bullets in."

When Takashi sat down to fill the M1A's mag with the same bullets, he asked, "What? Didn't you practice with Airsoft guns?"

Jack snorted. He was going to be in for a real surprise. And that turned out to be true when Kohta answered Takashi with a grin. "No way. With the _real_ ones."

Takashi looked at him in disbelief. "What're you saying? You've done this before?"

"When I went to America, I was trained by this instructor who used to work for a private military company, Blackwater, for a month. He's an ex-captain of Delta Force," Kohta explained, leaving Takashi stunned.

Takashi gave a little nervous laugh and said with a shaky voice. "Oh my God, the class nerd's a card-carrying member of the NRA…I'm really we're all on the same side." He then looked down at the guns and frowned a little. "You and Rika are both members of the Division, but what's with all of these? They're all still illegal, aren't they?"

"True, but agents in Japan figured out that if we purchase the guns in parts, then it's legal," Jack said, now putting his gun back together. "But it's another story to put them together in this assembly. However, we're allowed to keep them as long as the law doesn't know about it. That's why we have them stored away in places that only we would know about. It's what I did with my Honey Badger."

"So, you can get away with anything as long as you're a cop or an agent," Takashi asked with a bitter look.

"Respect our men and women in blue," Jack said, after he finished assembling his gun. "Besides, by now, you should know that the two of us aren't ordinary people."

"And what about this place?" Kohta asked as Jack brought himself and the Honey Badger over to the bed. "An unmarried police officer normally lives in the dormitory. To think she's renting a place like this…"

"Oh, that? She just gets paid really well and is thrift," said the agent as he loaded a full mag. He then gave Kohta a mock glare. "Which is that what I can say for you. Given that you would always have three bentos!"

Then Takashi had a thought occur to him in his head. "So, how do you know this person? She's now a relative, right?"

"About a few years after my parents died, I met Rika. She was a friend of mom and dad, who turned out to be agents of the Division themselves. She took me in and trained me to be an agent," Jack said as he pulled out his pistol and inspected it.

Takashi then looked confused. "What were you doing right after your parents died?"

Jack froze up. "It doesn't matter," he said, wanting to drop the subject without giving them even a vague answer. He _hated _talking about his uncle and his abuse deeply. He knew that they weren't doing it on purpose, but he wasn't going to let those memories come out from the back of his head.

Takashi looked confused, while Kohta looked a little uncomfortable when he remembered how Jack reacted to the similar question on the bus. "Why not?"

"Because I _said so,"_ Jack said pointedly with a sharp glare. The laughter and then screams in the bathroom were getting louder now. Takashi decided to wisely drop the subject and went over to the balcony with a pair of binoculars. Jack and Kohta looked in the direction of the stairs with irritated looks. "Can those girls get any louder?"

"It's okay." Jack and Kohta looked towards Takashi as he was staring at something through the binoculars. "I know they respond to what they hear, but they're not hearing the girls."

The other two boys walked over to the balcony and stared out at the direction he was looking towards. Even with the buildings and houses blocking their view, they could see red and blue police lights flashing. The sounds of car horns and people yelling were easy to hear. It was clear that all the zombies were drawn to it.

"_**Intercepting radio transmission,"**_ ICAS said, and Jack tapped the top of his watch. Takashi and Kohta listened in.

"_Look, captain, I'm sorry. As a right now, you're free to do whatever it takes to maintain order. That's what we've been told to do."_

"_What'd you mean we're free to do whatever!? What about the backup from the headquarters?"_

"_We've tried reaching them, but all communications have been cut off!"_

"_What?!"_

And that's where the connections ended. "Who are they?" Takashi suddenly asked, seeing something going on the bridge. Jack looked and gasped. Two LMB helicopters were now flying over the bridge. The blonde took the binoculars from Takashi and looked through them. He could see the troopers descending from ropes, dressed in all black and white uniforms like they were Stormtroopers. When they landed on the bridge, they started killing off any zombies that were near the barricade.

"So that's why they're here," he asked himself.

"Who?" Takashi asked.

"The Last Man Battalion." He then handed the binoculars to Kohta. Jack walked into the room and turned on the TV. The news reporter was standing in front of the camera and showing the LMB talking with police. While in the background, some of the troops were guarding the barricade.

"_New development has just come as a private military company called 'the Last Man Battalion' has just arrived to maintain order. They were brought in by the Japanese government should the Division agency fail."_

"Fail!?" Jack yelled, glaring at the TV. "We've been putting our lives on the line and fighting the dead, but they consider us a failure!?"

"I'm guessing they were expecting an immediate recovery to this situation," Kohta said as he and Takashi walked in to join him. Suddenly there was a loud crowd and the camera switched to another one. This time showing a large group of protesters that were getting rather loud and were likely attracting a lot of attention from the zombies.

"_Don't tolerate the tyranny of the police department!" _the man that was likely their leader yelled, getting cheers from his followers. But anyone could look at the man's rough attire, along with his white construction hat and a few missing teeth, and wonder why they would ever what to rally with him. "_We strongly condemn this biological weapon, this circulation of killing developed by our government and America!"_

What the hell did we do?

The news reporter was now standing in front of the crow, and it looked like she was having a hard time hearing things. _"Just now, a group which is protesting against the lockdown of the bridge has started their demonstration. As you can see, tensions here are running extremely high!"_

"Killing pandemic…?" asked Takashi.

"I'm guessing they're talking about the Dead," Kohta suggested.

"They can't really believe that the zombie attacks are acts of murder," Jack said in disbelief.

The reporter then held up a flier. _"We are not sure what kind of group it is. According to the flier distributed by the group, their main focus of their protest is to condemn those who allowed this killing pandemic to spread. It seems they believe that the biological weapon—"_

Jack couldn't hear the last part because Takashi exclaimed with a glare, "Are you serious?! _What_ biological weapon?! They know damn well that no science can explain why dead corpses are walking around eating people."

"They just don't want to believe they're in a George A. Romero movie," Jack said.

"You know this is just some government propaganda," Kohta said. "They're likely Leftist." It wouldn't surprise Jack. Just like what he's been hearing in America, Leftists here in Japan were just as fanatical and sick in the head. He no fan of Right-Wing Fascists either, but if he had to hate one side more or the other, then it's the Left.

"Left-Wing Radicals trying to make everyone go crazy because of the outbreak," Takashi said.

"I'll say," Jack said. "They say they're against racism, but they are the ones that are the racism."

"Didn't think you two had those beliefs," Kohta said with a smile.

Takashi sighed in irritation. "My mom's co-workers are Left-Wing Activists even now. It's horrible. They don't do a thing to stop bullying at school, but they go out of their way to speak out against war."

"And I was called out multiple times for being an American. And it wasn't in a nice way, it was like being white and an American in Japan was a sin," Jack said like it was unreal.

"What's your mom again," Kohta asked Takashi.

"She's an elementary school teacher. She teaches a 1st grade class at Onbetsu Elementary on the other side of the river. If there are still students there, she'll stay and won't run away…she's not that kind of person." Takashi said.

_BANG!_

A gunshot from the TV was heard, and the three boys looked at the TV. One of the cameramen turned to the sound and showed LMB troopers firing their guns at the Dead, which seemed enough to silence the protesters. Suddenly, a living woman was seen on the bridge, begging them to stop. The Walkers just pasted her as she yelled that her daughter, whom she was holding in her arms, was still alive. But it was too late to do anything, as the girl turned and bit into her neck. The woman screamed in agony, as an LMB sniper shot the zombie girl in the head, killing her without a second thought. As the woman turned, she too was killed by a trooper.

"_See what they've done!" _Yelled the protestor leader, with spit flying out his disgusting looking mouth. _"You see?! They're killing off citizens at random! Don't tolerate the tyranny of the PMC!"_ Wasn't this whole protest about the police? When did it become about the private military? Nonetheless, it got cheers from the crowd. No doubt attracting more zombies to them. _"If we allow them to shoot one of us, then they won't stop until they kill us all!"_

As the cheers grew, the camera focused towards some LMC troopers were gathered and line up in front of the protesting crowd. One of them, likely their commander, walked up behind the leader of the protesting and put his hand on the man's shoulder. _"I'm afraid that you'll have to leave,"_ the commander said, as the protestor violently shrugged his hand off and turned around to face him in an aggressive stance. _"You're interfering with official Last Man Battalion business and are endangering yourselves."_

Then man grinned in a deranged manner. _"Oh yeah!? Any more dangerous than the _government_?! Your _conspiracies?!_"_

"_This is going to be your final warning. Disband and go."_

"_Hell no! _You _go!" _And with him, the crowd started chanting "Go home" or something that sounded similar to that.

The leader stopped chanting when the LMC commander pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the man's head. As for the other troopers, they all aimed at the crowd. Making some of them stop and stand there like idiots, as they were practically looking at death in the face. _"I see. Then you should know that our mission is to maintain order…by any means necessary…by whatever means _we _see fit."_

Everything went to chaos as the LMB opened fire on the protestors. They all started screaming in fear and terror, and pain as some were instantly gun down without hesitation. One of the policemen that were still their shot at the LMB, before getting killed, and an all-out shootout was beginning with the PMC and the police. However, the TV cut to static.

Jack stood still in front of the bed, with Takashi sitting on his right, and sitting on Takashi's right Kohta. They all went quiet, as they were all stunned by what they saw. If it was clear that the LMB were not to be trusted and were to be stayed away from, then this was what got the message across.

"This is insane…" Kohta mumbled.

"Yeah," Jack said, turning off the tv with the remote.

They were silent for another moment, before Takashi said, "We need to get the fuck out of here."

"No way, Takashi. We can't leave here," Kohta said. "They could attack us in the dark." Then, out from behind Takashi, two arms appeared and reached around Takashi.

Kohta and Jack tensed up, with the latter reaching for his gun. But when the sounds of giggling and when they got a better look at the person, they realized that it was only the nurse on the bed, but there was just one thing. She smelled like alcohol and was she was wearing nothing but a toweled. And it wasn't doing a good job of hiding anything.

Shizuka's breast pushed into the left Takashi's face as she hugged him. Giggling, her left hand moves down to his crouch, but he pushed her arm away. Shizuka kissed him on the cheek, before Takashi turned and pushed on her away from him. However, he accidentally did it by grabbing her enormous breasts. Making her moan out loud in a rather sexual way, which made Kohta stand up with a gasped and Jack looked at it all with wide eyes. Takashi quickly took his hands away and turned away with a blush on his face. "Sorry about that," he said, but it didn't seem like she was too bothered.

Jack then caught the smell of alcohol and looked at the blonde woman with a frown. "Have you been drinking," he asked.

"It's not much. Just a little," she said with a seductive smirk. Shizuka then looked at Kohta, who froze up with red cheeks on his face. "Come to _darling_~" Shizuka crawled towards him on the bed.

"Me? Darling, me?" He asked and laughed awkwardly. Shizuka reached him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Good boy. Good boy. Someone wanna prize~?" That 'prize' would be the one of the best prizes for Kohta, as she leaned up and gave him a long kiss on his cheek for a good few seconds. Kohta's face turned completely red before his nose shot out a good amount of blood, and moving him fall over.

Shizuka licked her lips. Jack then walked up to her. "Okay, please don't talk so loud. Go back downstairs and go to bed," he said.

"No! No way! I'm going to stay here just like this!" But then she started to lose focus and looked like he was starting to get sleepy. "I'm so tired…I might just pass out…" She closed her eyes for a second. Shizuka then looked at Jack and just stared at him, before falling over. Jack caught her, but not before she had her face planted into his crouch.

Jack blushed heavily, before pushing her back until her face was now on his chest. He then turned to the Takashi. "A little help, please?"

Takashi shook his head with a smirk. "No, I think you're fine," he said teasingly.

Jack then turned to Kohta, as he opened the door and was about to walk out onto the balcony. "Kohta, please?"

But the kiss turned his mind to mush. "Uh…I like turtles…"

Sighing, Jack grabbed his Honey Badger and slug it on his body. He then picked up Shizuka in a piggyback style. She then leaned back, and Jack had to catch her, which made him grab her large butt. "Oh~ you're touching my butt!" The nurse moaned, before leaning on Jack's back. "You're a naughty boy." This made Jack blush even more, before making his way to the stairs. He had to admit, if this were another time and place, this would be so hot.

As he made his way down the stairs with the nurse, Jack came across Rei. She was wearing pajamas, if you can even call them that. As she was barely dressed in a tight, pink tank top and white panties, and it was showing a lot of skin and showed off her well-developed body. Jack did his best to focus on her face, and not her cleavage.

"Where's Takashi," she asked, and Jack could smell the alcohol on her breath. This was just great.

"He's upstairs," Jack said, gesturing over his shoulder up the stairs. He saw an opportunity to get back at Takashi. If he had to deal with a drunk busty nurse, then the other boy will have to deal with his drunk, busty ex-girlfriend.

Rei walked past him and continued upstairs. Jack then continued down to the first floor and placed Shizuka on the floor. As she laid on her back, the agent got a blanket and covered her.

He stared at her and then sighed. How was she able to get the nurse position at the school? That was one question that Jack's always had about Shizuka and imagined that she had to suck someone's dick just to get in. But it wasn't that, because despite her ditsy behavior, she was a damn good medic when it came down to it.

Jack then looked up to the couch and saw Saya sleeping with her glasses off. She was dressed just like how Rei was. Wearing a light blue tank top with the hem ending above her navel and low-rise black sports shorts. Jack blushed as it showed off just as much skin.

After that, he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Looking around for a Dr. Pepper. He caught a glimpse of Saeko's purple hair as he entered, and by the luring and delicious smell that was hitting his nose, he was sure that she was cooking.

"Jack? Late night snack will be ready soon," Saeko said to him, cooking a stew in a pot on the stove. "And tomorrow's lunch, too."

"Hope you found everything you're looking for with no problems," Jack said with a smile. He turned at looked at her. "Rika keeps things stacked—" Jack's brain fried, his eyes widened, his jaw hung open, and his face turned bright red when he got a good look at what she was wearing. Even more than when he carried Shizuka down the stairs.

Saeko, his crush, was wearing nothing but an apron with a black thong and she also puts her hair up into a single ponytail. Giving him enough of an erotic view of her perfect body.

"Stocked! I-I mean stocked!"

Saeko looked at him with wide eyes when he yelled. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…what are you wearing," Jack asked, still blushed.

Figuring out what he was talking about, Saeko grabbed the edges of the apron and pulled them a little. "So you mean this old thing? Yeah, terrible isn't it? I couldn't find a size that fits me, so until I'm finished doing laundry, I'm wearing this. But I guess it's a little too revealing."

"No! No, it's okay. I hadn't noticed a ting—a _thing_!" Jack said with embarrassment. "It…you look…really nice in it."

Saeko looked amused at his embarrassing reaction and compliment with a smile. "Thank you," she said. "You're very sweet."

Jack laughed awkwardly, before clearing his throat and said, "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you," he said, before reaching into his pants. Getting a confused look from Saeko. Jack then pulled out the M92 and held it out to Saeko. "You should take this, Saeko."

Saeko looked at the gun a little surprised, before looking at Jack with a bit of a smile. "I'm not sure what good I can do with it. I don't know how to use it."

"True, and it's not like in the movies. But if we run it any more of those Rioters, or something worse…" he left it off right there. Not wanting to think about something like the LMB being their enemy. Saeko seemed to have understood what he meant, as her face turned grim. Jack sighed and unloaded the gun's magazine. He then ejected the bullet in the chamber and put it back in the mag, making sure that the gun was completely empty. He then stood parallel to the purple-hair girl. "I'll teach you how," the blonde said, handing Saeko the gun.

Saeko glanced at him, before grabbing it. It wasn't as heavy as she thought it would be.

Jack then pulled out his gun and got into a shooting stance. "Now stand like this," he said, and Saeko followed his instructions. Jack then dropped his stance and pointed at the iron sights on her gun. "You see where you're aiming at?" Saeko looked at the gun and aimed though the sights. One was aligned at the front end of the barrel and there were two in the back, just above the hammer. "You use those sights to aim at what you're going to shoot at."

Saeko aimed the gun with steady arms at one of the tiles on the wall. She then looked at Jack and asked, "and of loading and the safety?"

"Your safe is that one little switch on the sides of the gun," Jack said, pointing to the safe on the Beretta. Saeko looked at it and flicked it on and off. He then grabbed the mag and emptied it. Putting the bullets on the island counter. He then took the gun from Saeko and held it so that she could see the left side of it. "This is how you load it." He pulled back the side and locked it into place. Making sure that Saeko was watching, he loaded the empty mag into the gun and the drove the slide forward. "And then this is how you unload it." He pushed a button and caught the mag as it fell out.

Saeko was then handed the gun and mag so that she could get a feel of it on her own. Loading it, she aimed at the wall and pulled the trigger, making the hammer hit the back of the empty gun. She then unloaded it, and then loaded the mag back into the gun, before switching the safety on.

"Not bad," Jack said with an impressed look on his face. He then pulled out a leg holster for her. "You can keep it on your leg."

She smiled and took the holster. Placing the gun on the counter as she attached the gear onto her strong, long, and creamy leg. Jack shook his head and cleared it of dirty thoughts as Saeko finished. She then went over to the counter and was about to load the bullets back into the mag.

"Let me do that," Jack said, taking the mag and started loading the bullets. "It's a pain to load the bullets into these pistols."

Saeko giggled with a smile. "You're very sweet, Jack," she said. "And you're a pretty good leader." Jack stopped loading on the seventh bullet and was strangely silent. Saeko saw him looking down and away, and started to feel concern for him. "What's the matter."

Jack sighed and his arms slumped. "I just…don't even know if I can even be a leader. When I was supposed to get everyone to the bus safely, I lose people. Even when I tried to save that one student, I failed. When I went out with you to get the S.H.D. tech, I left everyone and put them in danger by not being there. And then on the bridge, with all of my tech, I wasn't able to do anything to help us turn back the tide, before Takashi and Rei came. Maybe it's because I'm a Division agent that everyone listens to me."

Saeko placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack brought his head up and looked at her. The purple-haired girl was looking at him with a gentle smile of understanding. "Please don't beat yourself down, Jack. I understand what you're going through. Killing your best friend, trying to save that boy who was left behind by Shido, getting your gear to help us in our survival, and then doing everything you could to fight the zombies, even though we were still overrun. You, just like the rest of us, have made both easy and difficult decisions in order to survive. You're a good leader that's going to get us out of here alive…"

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jack faced her and saw her beautiful smile, surprised and with his heart feeling like it's running a marathon. He touched his cheek with a growing blush.

"…I know you're a good leader. And I want you to know how much it means to me that you're protecting us. I mean, I _really_ what you to know. _Really._"

A wide smile formed on Jack's face as his spirits were lifted. He loaded and last of her bullets and then handed the mag to her. When she grabbed the mag, he grabbed her hand with his other one and held it. "Thank you, Saeko. That means…more than you can possibly imagine," he said, before letting go and walked out of the kitchen…only to come back in and open the refrigerator and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. As he left, Saeko chuckled in amusement.

As Jack went up the stairs, he felt like he was on top of the world. He got a chance to really talk to Saeko, and it was one of the best things that he's ever experienced. First, he's solved the problem with Saeko, and then became friends with her, and now she said that he was a good leader and _kissed _him on the _cheek!_ That was more than he could ever hope for.

He stopped on the stairs at a rather interesting sight; Takashi and Rei sitting on the steps and kissing.

Jack crossed his arms and smirked at the two, obviously horny teenagers were sucking face. "Ahem!" Jack cleared his throat, startling the two before they saw him standing there. They panted from kissing without breathing, and blushed at the fact that Jack was standing there with a smirk on his face. "Saeko making dinner, so if you want some…"

Rei quickly got up and made her way past him down the stairs.

Jack turned back to Takashi and asked, "You, uh, back to together again?"

"No, just…ah, we're just sorting some things out," he said. "And it seems like you're doing the same thing. Since when were you and Ms. Busujima on a first name basis?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Not if she wasn't treating you like you killed someone close to her. Just admit it, Jack, you like her. And it's more than just a friend."

Jack sighed with an embarrassed and slightly amused look on his face. "Didn't hide it too well, huh?"

"Not if you looked like an abused puppy whenever she snapped at you. Plus, I talked with Hirano and he was talking about how you two seemed to have been much closer after getting back on the bus." Jack sighed and made a mental note to pop Kohta in the head. But now he wondered how long Takashi was able to read his emotions. And who else knew about his feelings. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you. You should try and talk with her more."

"Like how you talk with Rei," Jack asked in a joking mock. He remembered that one of the things that made Rei break up with Takashi was because he, in her words, 'didn't talk enough'.

"Doesn't hurt to listen." Takashi shrugged. The two friends laughed together.

Jack then walked up to the second floor and onto the balcony. Having recovered from Shizuka's kiss, Kohta was still on the balcony, staring out at the street with his DMR. Jack saw the binoculars on the floor next to him and picked them up. He saw that Kohta had a goofy looking smile with some blood running down his nose.

"What's going on, lover boy," Jack asked with a smirk.

Kohta quickly wiped the blood from his nose and looked at him. "Nothing other than some noises from the bridge and some barking," he said, with some barking from a dog just to prove his point.

Jack leaned his arms on the rails and looked out at the streets. As the dog continued barking, he noted how loud it was getting. It was louder here at the house than the noise coming from the bridge. He looked at the streets and used the binoculars.

Jack gasped a little and glared. "Damnit."

The situation was worse now. The Dead had followed the dog's barking, and there roaming in the streets. They just kept on coming. It was like everywhere the group went the Dead followed. Their hunger for human flesh never ended.

Within a few hours, the safe house in no longer be safe.

_**The Living Dead Will Continue…**_

* * *

**Narrator:** **"On the next episode of Cowboy Alchemist's **_**The Living Dead…"**_

**Jack:** "I'm a Division agent!"

**Takashi: **"What are you going to do?"

**Alice: **"That man...That's my daddy."

**Narrator: "**_**The Living Dead**_**. Updates coming soon." **

**Jack: **"Yeah, really good friend."

**Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

**And that was the fourth Act of "The Living Dead" and the long night begins. If you haven't guessed, this chapter was named after the movie and there was actually a reference to the original movie in the beginning of the chapter.**

**Then we get to the guns and they're not the original ones from the series. The Super Match M1A was replaced by the SOCOM 16, and the model in the story is basically the once OP First Wave M1A, only with a longer barrel. The AR-10 is replaced by the SCAR-H because…well, it's a SCAR! The Ithaca is done away for the Benelli because Takashi actually gets that shotgun later in the story, and I just thing a semi-auto shotgun is better. The crossbow is also changed, and included in the locker are the M92 Vertec and the ACR/Masada.**

**The M92 is a pistol that Saeko is given in the manga later on in the story, and with the human threats they will be facing, the swordswoman is going to need it.**

**The ACR is given to Jack because he's going to need another primary weapon along with his Honey Badger that—while it doesn't take the same ammo—it does take the same mags. Also, while I was finishing Act 2, in which Jack's primary weapon was the Honey Badger, the ACR had just as many votes as the PDW. So, there you go.**

**The LMB is getting involved and they're proving how ruthless and dangerous they are. They're not a main enemy right now, but they are a faction to stay away from.**

**And then we get much more development for Jack and Saeko. Hoped you all liked the fluff.**

**Thank you very much for reading. "The Living Dead" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me. **

**Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	5. Act 5: Innocence among the Living Dead

**Haro654: **That's right. And more threats will be coming.

**ClearwingYuta:** Thanks.

**1jesus: **Thanks. I'm make sure to get to "Become ONE" soon enough.

**Guest: **Okay. And I think that the Hyenas will fit well in the story.

**LoamyCoffee: **It's actually the LMB (Last Man Battalion.) PMC just means Private military company. But yes, they are a very high-level enemy that the group isn't ready to fight against.

**Perseus12: **Thanks, I was going to us "The Sun Ain't gonna Shine Anymore", but figured that it would be better to just go with the Walking Dead's theme.

**ShadowUzumaki55: **Thanks. It's nice to do those moments where Jack and Saeko are bonding. And yeah, he'll be staying with them for the story. And the LMB aren't rival agents, however, there's this other faction called the Hunters that do kill Division agents.

**Guest (Dexter): **Dual magazines.

**Dracus6: **I'll think about it.

**Guest (Atom king): **Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Yep, things are going to get very interesting with all the factions coming out of the woodworks.

* * *

The situation was getting worse as chaos reigned down on the city. On the bridge, the Dead were swarming towards the LMB like locusts. The sounds of car alarms and guns firing were heard all over the structure as the Dead moved towards it. The LMB was doing their best, but soon they'll be overrun by the corpses.

But the situation was just as bad in the neighborhoods of Tokonosu. Not only was there a dog barking nonstop at the Dead, but then there were gunshots that echoed in the night. Jack heard it and turned towards the sound of it. As Kohta looked in the direction of the gunshot, he ran into the room and grabbed the ACR. "That sounded like a shotgun," Kohta said, aimed his scope in the direction of it. Jack came back out and flipped the magnifier of the Hybrid Sight up and did the same thing.

They saw a man with the shotgun—an over and under double barreled shotgun—in the streets and blasting away at any and all zombies that were close to him with a grin on his face. Yelling at them like an idiot, before loading his gun. However, he fumbled putting the shells into the barrel. It dropped and when he tried to grab it, the Dead lunged and devoured him.

Jack watched it as it all went down and growled in anger, hearing the man's screams of agony. And it wasn't just that man. Looking through the scope of his assault rifle, he could see people being eaten and torn apart. At a food vendor, a man was getting bitten into and held in place by the Walkers. Another man was pounding on a door and begging to be let in, only for a small group of zombies to come and attack him.

It's all gone to hell.

* * *

**[Play **_**The Walking Dead's **_**theme]**

The intro of the story first starts with a quick view of the spot on the stairs that Takashi and Jack would meet at, before showing the gates of the school as they moved, but there's no one to move it.

We then switch to showing the hallways of the school. Bloodied and with the bodies of the students that didn't make it. But still no zombies. The scene is then cut to a dead person's watch, which was a Smart Watch as it glowed. Beside the watch was the name _**Jack Recker**_.

A boken is stabbed into a grass field, with the camera focused on it, and the background blurred out. _**Saeko Busujima **_is spelled on the wooden sword's blade. The camera then focuses on the background, showing that it was the city.

A gas station was then shown from afar with only the light shining it into view. Cutting quickly to a view of a bloodied handle baseball bat, the viewer sees the name _**Takashi Komuro **_next to it. Cutting quickly away from it, _**Rei Miyamoto**_ is spelled next to her makeshift spear, that was leaning against the outside of the bus.

After a few shots of the city, we cut to a lone pistol on the ground with _**Kohta Hirano**_ spelled next to it. The camera shifts and moves up to show that it was laying right in front of the gates of the Takagi house. With _**Saya Takagi **_appearing above it.

A lone medial bag with the name _**Shizuka Marikawa**_ near it is seen in an empty room. A teddy bear is seen on the road with the names of _**Alice Maerasto **_and _**Zero **_near it.

As the intro was about to come to a close, it's finally shot was on a wall that had the symbol of the Division spray-painted on it. Then the words _**Cowboy Alchemist presents**_ appeared on screen, before it cuts to black, and the title is shown.

"_**The Living Dead"**_

* * *

**Act 5: Innocence among the Living Dead**

Just then Takashi and Saeko came up the stairs. "What's all that noise," asked the dark-haired boy.

"Turn off the lights!" Jack order, looking over his shoulder at them with an angered look in his eyes.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" Saeko did what he said and turned off the lights. Then she and Takashi walked over to the balcony, with Takashi picking up the Benelli. When they walked onto the balcony, Jack faced the outside. They too could see and hear the unfortunate souls that were out on the streets running for their lives, only to be screaming as they died. "The situation's getting much worse."

"Then why aren't you doing anything?" Takashi asked with a glare. "You're a Division agent, right? It's it your duty to save people?"

Jack turned and looked at him with a similar glare. "You're right. I'm a Division agent! You think I like not being about to save them!?" This got Takashi to shut up and looked at him a little surprised. "We need to keep the lights off, because people will see it and come to us. Bringing the Dead with them!"

Saeko placed a hand on his should, getting him to stop and looked at her. Realizing that he was getting too loud, he took in a breath and released it. "I don't like the situation myself, but Jack's speaking the truth, Komuro," she said to Takashi when she turned to him. "Plus, the more people we take in, the more impossible it'll be to move as a group. We're not capable of saving all the live ones out there."

"I may be an agent, Takashi. but I'm only human, and I'm just one agent. I'll help those that can be saved," Jack said, before turning to face the streets, and looked at the roaming zombies. Saeko glanced at him as he glared at the Dead. "I can't save everyone, and I fucking hate it."

Saeko turned, giving Kohta a view of her backside and it made his nose almost explode with blood, as she walked into the house and went back downstairs. Takashi looked at the street with a deep frown. Then he turned and walked back into the house.

Jack sighed and grabbed the binoculars off the ground. He then looked out at the streets, while Kohta was pinching his nose to stop the bleeding. Then he saw something as he looked towards a house with their lights on.

A man and a little girl that couldn't have been no more than six or seven. They were likely father and daughter.

Armed with a wrench, the man had greying hair and wore a white dress shirt with brown pants with a tie and suspenders that crossed his body and looped around his shoulders, meeting with each other on his back.

The girl had shoulder-length pink hair with bangs reaching down from the side of her temples and stretching outwards, with a mole under her left eye, and wore a white headband on her head. Her attire consisted of a white jacket, a pink dress top and a light blue skirt, black socks and shoes.

The man pulled his daughter to a metal gate and entered into the garden of the house with the lights on. Being driven to the light and hoping that whoever was inside would let them in. After they entered, she seemed to ask something, and he stopped to close the gate, before crouching down and comforting her. He then walked up to the door and started banging on it.

Jack could see the silhouette of some people through the windows. But they didn't answer. Likely not wanting to let them inside. He was looking desperate, but all it got him was the lights turning off.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" The man yelled, being heard by Jack. He sounded really desperate and the agent could see it. "I SEWER TO GOD I'LL BREAK IT DOWN! GODDAMMIT, DO IT!"

The lights turned back on, and it looked like it worked for him. The door opened…

And a knife taped to a metal pole stabbed in him the heart.

The daughter looked at her father with wide eyes, as the knife was pulled out, and the father stumbled back. Dropping his wrench. The people in the house simply closed the door and turned off the lights. When the man stumbled back into the gate and accidentally opened them, he fell to the ground. The little girl ran and kneeled by his bleeding body.

Jack couldn't believe it. This man just wanted to save his daughter, and it got him killed. Leaving his daughter to cry and to basically die with him. On one hand, he wanted to murder the people inside the house, but on the other hand all he wanted to do was run down there and hug her, comfort her, and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"I WANNA BE WITH YOU, DADDY! I WAANA STAY WITH YOU FOREVER!" He could hear the girl yelling, and that was the final straw.

And there were Walkers coming right for her.

"Kohta."

The younger student pulled the charging handle of the SCAR back and let it go, then switched the safety off. "Rock and roll!" He exclaimed with a grin, before pulling the trigger. The DMR fired, hitting the zombie closest to the little girl. As it fell to the ground, the girl saw the zombies were coming at her, and ran away to one end of the garden wall. "That's what you deadbeats get for going after a little girl. If you want something to eat, then why don't you munch on some of these. Ready, aim, DINNER TIME!"

He fired a few more shots, killing more zombies with headshots.

Jack, who had walked into the room, walked back out with his gear on and weapons on. The Honey Badger was in his hands, and the ACR was on the left of his backpack. "Alright, I'll go get her, and you cover me," he told Kohta, pulling back the charging handle of his PDW.

Kohta looked at him and nodded. As he continued shooting at the Dead, Jack walked down the stairs. Takashi and Rei walked up to the stairs and approached the agent.

"What's going on," Rei asked.

"There's a little girl that needs our help," Jack said with a smile. "I'm going out there to rescue her."

"Then let us help you," said Takashi.

"I can't risk you guys coming with me."

"But—"

"Let him go." The three of them turned their heads to see Saeko standing at the door. Holding her boken and the M92 holster on her hip. "It's his duty as an agent, after all," she said with a smile.

Rei looked surprised that Saeko had agreed with Jack, as the Division agent walked down the stairs. "I'll be back. If something bad happens to me, then you're in charge, Takashi," he said, before turning towards the door and went towards it. "Wish me luck."

As he walked past Saeko, the purple-haired young woman smirked and said, "You not going to die, agent," she said, before twirling her boken around before posing with her back turned towards him, with a hand on her hip, and looked at him over her shoulder. "Don't worry about the others. I'll hold down the fort." Jack nodded with a smile and turned off the lights.

"Jack." Takashi threw him the keys to the motorbike. Jack caught it and looked at it. "Take the bike. It'll be quicker."

When the four of them walked outside, Jack walked over to where the bike was parked at and got onto it. Takashi set up a ramp for him to drive off of, as Saeko and Rei got ready to open the gates.

"When you're there, you'll have a lot of zombies coming at you," Saeko said to Jack. "The bike's noise will bring them right to you."

"Lucky for me I have my guns suppressed," Jack said, ready to ride.

"It's all set," said Takashi, after finishing the ramp. "You ready?" Jack nodded and started the engine. Reeving the bike and attracting the attention of the Dead.

Jack deployed the drone, and Saeko and Rei opened the gates. He drove forward with the drone following. Driving onto the ramp, he was airborne and flying into the streets.

Takashi and Rei looked at him with confidence in his abilities. Saeko watched him with admiration and confidence too. Up on the balcony, Kohta grinned. Inside, after having some really _interesting _dreams about the gun nerd when he started shooting, Saya woke up from the sounds of the motorcycle and put on her glasses. Shizuka was still asleep, even with all the shooting and engines.

Landing on the road, Jack turned and bike towards the house and the girl, before taking off at top speeds. He maneuvered past the Walkers, as his drone fired and killed any that were in his way. And then gunshots came from behind him, as Kohta shot down more of the Dead.

Back at the house, Saya came walking down the stairs with her hair down. "What the hell? What's with all the racket," she asked as she approached Takashi and the other high school girls.

"Something good happened," Rei said.

Saya raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I realized we're still human beings after all.:"

"Shut up."

Kohta continued firing the SCAR-H at the zombies, helping the S.H.D. drone clear a way for Jack to get to the girl. When he ran out of ammo, the charging handle to the rear. He then pressed the mag release and the magazine fell out, before he inserted another one. Kohta hit the bolt release, making the SCAR's infamous charging handle more back forward.

Jack was getting near the girl, and when he arrived at the house, he turned the bike. Taking out multiple zombie with the vehicle, before riding into the garden and jumped off. As the bike hit the door, but didn't break it, as Jack landed on the ground. He looked towards the girl saw her sitting in a corner, hold her head and crying. The dog that was barking was there, standing in front of the girl and barking at the zombies near her.

Pulling out his Honey Badger, Jack quickly started shooting the zombies approaching her. With them all died, the dog bark at Jack and the girl looked up at him with wide, teary eyes.

* * *

"Ms. Shizuka! Come on, get up! Ms. Shizuka!" Saya yelled at the nurse as she walked back into the house.

Shizuka stirred and opened her eyes. Still groggy and obvious still asleep, the nurse looked at Saya as the towel that was covering her came off. Showing everything. "Is it time for breakfast?"

That just pissed off Saya, as indicated by the anime-style angry mark that flashed on her head. Growling, the pink-haired teenager came up to the blonde woman. "SNAP OUT IT!"

She grabbed Shizuka's cheeks roughly and started pulling them, which was painful for the nurse. "Stop it!" Shizuka begged.

* * *

The agent then turned towards the gate and saw more of the Dead coming in him. The drone fired at them, before returning to his backpack to recharge. So, Jack ran to the gate and shut them closed.

"There's one behind you!" The girl screamed.

Jack turned and saw the zombie coming at him. Drawing his tomahawk, Jack swung and cut into the zombie's head. Killing it and it fell to the floor. "Thank you," he said gratefully to the pink-haired child. As she waved her hands in front of her face, the dog barked.

The door to the house opened again, and Jack turned toward it. As the man that stabbed the father came out to do the same with him, the agent aimed at the man. Making him stop and look even more fear than he was, with tears in his eyes. "Please, don't kill me," he begged, as the people inside looked just as scared.

"Like you killed this man in cold blood!?" Jack demanded with a glare.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone! Just go!" The man went back inside the house and shut the door. Jack sighed and lowered the Honey Badger. They weren't worth the bullets.

* * *

As Jack got the situation under control, Kohta breathed a sigh of relief. Then he heard Saya behind him said, "Hirano!"

"Takagi?" Kohta turned to look at her.

That's when he saw Saya wearing the top that would be better off as a bra, as it tightly fitted her and really only covered her breast, and the pair of shorts that no self-respecting girl would ever wear. And then there was extremely busty Shizuka, who was still very naked. Saya's arm was blocking the view of the blonde's nipples and Shizuka's medical bag, as she held it, was blocking her crouch.

Kohta stared at Shizuka with white eyes and jaws hanging, looking at her in perverted shock. He strangely held the SCAR-H with the buttstock pressed up to his crouch. Throbbing up and down in mimic to his throbbing dick. "M-M-Ms. S-Shizuka," he managed to say. Then the nurse pulled up the bag, and showed him her pussy, and then Saya took her hand off the door frame, showing her nipples. Seeing the full body of the nurse resulted in Kohta's nose squirting out blood.

We're getting ready to get out of here!" Saya told him and walked into the room, tying her hair in her signature ponytails. "That's no way we can stay with all this goddamn noise. I want you to grab all the weapons and get ready to move. Got it!?"

Kohta snapped out of it and hugged the SCAR-H to his body. "Oh, okay!"

Afterwards, Saya walked out onto to Takashi, Rei, and Saeko with another large duffle bag filled with food. Saeko and Takashi were standing guard, with the purple-haired girl having her wooden sword and Takashi with his shotgun. "Miyamoto, Komuro," Saya said as she approached them. "Let Ms. Busujima handle it and give me a hand." Takashi then saw Shizuka walking out of the house, still with nothing but the duffle bag. His nose busted with blood a blushed, as Saya looked at the nurse with an exasperated look. "How about you look in that bag and find some clothes to put on."

Shizuka gasped and blushed, having finally noticed that she was naked. "No wonder I was feeling so cold!"

As she ran off somewhere to put something on, Takashi snapped out of it and said, "We'll have to prep the car to leave."

"And now is our chance to get it," said Saeko as she stood on top of the wall. "While the zombies are too distracted by Jack."

Saya leaned over the fence and look down the street towards where Jack had gone to. The horde was now much larger than it was before, and any attempts for him to get out of there was going to be impossible. "What's he going to do about that? Recker can't make it through that on the motorcycle."

"If so, then we'll no choice but to go get him," said Shizuka, walking over to the group while half way down with buttoning up a thin-fabric white shirt.

The teenagers stared at her.

Shizuka put her hands on her cheeks. "U-um, do you…think it's a bad idea? I mean I've got the car keys."

"No. Sounds like a plan," Takashi said, and Rei nodded.

Saya turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "He's right! Hell of a plan! We'll rescue Recker and then haul ass to the other side of the river! Let's do it!"

* * *

Back with Jack, he walked up to the little girl as she stood near her father's dead body. The dog was standing next to her with a sad look on its face. It was just a small puppy with a white coat and black ear flaps. He was wearing a red dog collar with a bone ornament that hangs at its front. The agent kneeled down on one knee and smiled gently at her. "Hi, what's your name? Are you okay," he asked, as she looked down nervously. Jack wanted to kick himself. Of course she wasn't okay. She just lost her father.

"A-Alice," the girl, now known as Alice, said.

"Alice? That's a lovely name. I'm Jack," said Jack with a wide smile.

But the girl continued to look sad, before looking down at her father. "Mr. Jack. That man…That's my daddy," she said in misery.

Jack stared at the man. He was a good father. He loved his daughter that he willing to risk everything for Alice. He didn't deserve to die like this. Jack decided that he should be honored. Standing up, the agent walked over to a clothes hanger and pulled off a blanket. After laying it on his body, he picked some flowers and placed them on the father's chest.

Alice and the pup watched as Jack prayed for the man to find peace in heaven. Afterwards, he walked to Alice and knelt. "Your father was a good man. I'm so sorry this has happened to him," he said. The girl started to cry and hugged Jack. Barring her face into his shirt and sobbing in saddest, as Jack hugged her comfortingly. "It's okay, sweetie. I've got you."

* * *

After packing up everything but the guns and the crossbow, Takashi, Rei, and Shizuka brought it all down to the gate. "We've got tons of stuff," said the nurse. "I wonder if it'll all fit.

"What if the Dead start attacking us while we're loading," asked Rei.

"We'll just have to do it very quietly like the bandits in RPGs," Saya said.

"Let's do it then," Saeko said and walked out of the gates with Takashi.

The two of them stopped a few feet in front of the Humvee and stood ready. Saeko with her sword and Takashi aiming his Benelli down the street. Rei and Saya grabbed some of the bags and walked to the back of the car. Shizuka took the keys and opened the left side of the car. But when she looked at the steering weapon and everything else used for driving, the ditsy nurse looked surprised. "What is this?! The steering wheels on the wrong side," she said as Rei and Saya opened the back and started loading.

* * *

After Alice stopped sobbing, Jack placed a hand on her head, and she looked up at him. "Listen, sweet, we'll need to be quiet. The noise will only bring more of the Dead."

"Can we get away from them," Alice asked.

Jack looked at the gate and saw the Dead reaching their arm through the bars and were trying to get to them. He pulled out the duel mag in his Honey Badger. In his hurry to get to Alice, he forgot to load his plate carrier with more mags. For both the PDW and the ACR. "I'm not going to be able to shoot my way out, but we'll try, honey," he said. It felt weird, like he was being a parent now.

"But can't we just go above all of them?" Alice asked with the puppy seeming to nod with her.

Jack sighed and groaned, "Trust me, I'd love nothing more than to…" he stopped for a moment and looked at the fence walls of the garden. The Walkers weren't going to be able to get up to that height, and if they played it safely, then they could get out of there was no problem. He took off his backpack and put his Honey Badger on it. Jack then pulled off the ACR and looked at the girl. "I've got an idea."

* * *

As Kohta watch his classmates pack the Humvee. "We load our stuff, rescue Jack and the girl, and get out of here," he said to himself with a skeptical look on his face. "I don't know, there too many of them, even for a Humvee."

He looked at the undead horde that were now gathered at the house the girl was at. It's grown much bigger than before. "Wish we had a tank or something."

A light flashed on his face from below. Kohta looked down and saw Saya moving a flashlight around in circles. Messaging him to come on down. He waved down at her and picked up a bag he was using for his SCAR-H magazines. "Maybe if Jack can somehow get to use. But, how?" Kohta looked at the house and saw something. He grinned and chuckled. "Very nice."

* * *

That thing was Jack standing on the walls that separated the houses and their gardens from the streets. He was wearing the backpack in front, on his chest, and in it he placed the puppy with its head sticking out of the it. Holding his ACR by the barrel and the stock and having taken off the optics has to not have them damaged, he had Alice piggybacking on his back, and sitting on the assault rifle.

Jack looked down at his feet nervously as he carefully took cautious steps forward on the wall. On both sides of the walls were the Living Dead. But it was going smoothly. "Okay, don't look down at the street. Just look at where you're walking and it'll all be fine," he said to himself. Then the puppy started to under his chin, tickling Jack with his wet tongue. "H-Hey! Cut it out!"

"Down." Alice the dog's head down, making it stop. Jack panted a little.

When he regained himself, he continued on. "Thanks. I'm surprised you're not scared."

"I am. How about you?"

"Me? I'm not scared of anything," he said, trying to act brave. But then he figured the best thing to do is to have a little fun. "Well, maybe mimes." It wasn't true. Jack hasn't even seen a mime in his life. But it did make Alice giggle.

The two of them continued on for about a minute, before Alice said something. Jack couldn't hear her.

"Did you say something," he asked.

"I've gotta pee."

"…You're kidding. Can you hold it?"

"Um. No."

"How about you just think of something else, like…playing or your favorite cartoon."

"No! I can't! I-I can't hold it anymore!" She said in a low voice as to no attract the Dead.

Jack sighed. "Okay then. Just go away and pee."

"Are you sure," Alice asked.

"Just…do it."

Hoping that he'd forgive her, Alice let it out. Jack could feel it all on his shirt and pants, and it wasn't really a pleasant feeling. Well, this wasn't how Jack ever though his life would turn out. The world is going through a zombie apocalypse in just one day, he's activated, becomes the leader of a group of people he hardly knew and were forced to fight together, finally was able to bond with his crush, saved Alice and now was stuck with dealing with her needing to go pee at the worst time.

But then the sound of a vehicle was heard in front of them, and Jack looked at what it was. When he and Alice saw it, they gasped, with the agent having a smile on his face. The puppy barked.

It was one of the strangest sights he's seen, but one he was happy to see.

Driving down the street was Rika's Humvee, driven by Shizuka. As Takashi, Rei, and Saya were inside the vehicle, Kohta was stinging his head out the top with the Super 90. But the sight to behold was Saeko standing over Kohta on the roof of the Humvee with her boken in her right hand, and her left hand on the back of her head. The wind flowing through her hair, making it wave, and through her apron which allowed her thongs to be shown. As Takashi was sitting in the back with Saya, Saya was leaning over Rei's passage seat to get a view of the front of the Humvee. As they traveled at top speeds, every bump in the road their boobs and asses jingle.

The Dead all turned their attention to them.

"Wow, there's so many."

"Doesn't matter. Don't stop!" Takashi said.

Saya grinned and pointed toward the horde. "Run 'em down!"

And that's what Shizuka did. Saeko bent down and held onto the Humvee as the vehicle started hitting the Walkers in front of her. Making them bounce off the windscreen and leaving their blood on the vehicle, and crushing any zombie that went down under its tires.

Shizuka turned the Humvee to the side and had it come to a screeching halt. Stopping next to the wall Jack was standing on and facing down a roadway that would get them out of there.

When it stopped, Saeko jumped off the car and took at a zombie, grunting with each hit, before taking out another one.

"Jack, hurry up!" Takashi called to him.

"This isn't exactly easy to do!"

Saya then popped out of the top of the Humvee. "Hirano, buy us some time," she said with a flick of her left ponytail.

"I'm on it!" Kohta said and aimed the shotgun at the zombies. When he fired, the shot could be heard all over the neighborhood as the pellets ripped through a lot of zombies, knocking many down. He then aimed at more and fired. Sending some down and making each spent shell eject out of the gun. "Got you!"

Saeko continued to hit the zombies each with a single to two hits to the head. Deciding to practice what Jack taught her, she pulled out the M92 and aimed it at a Walker's head. Shooting it dead in the head. For every zombie that was within striking range, she killed it with a swing of her boken, and killed those that were further away.

When she was done, she walked back to the Humvee. She jumped back onto the Humvee and looked to Jack with a smile. "This is the last ride to the other side of the river. Are you going to get in?"

"Are they your friends," Alice asked Jack.

Jack smiled at his group. "Yeah…really good friends." He then started running carefully and then jumped from the wall.

Landing safely onto the Humvee, Jack took Alice off his back. Kohta and Saya ducked back into the car, as Jack helped the little girl inside, before taking off his backpack and setting it and the puppy inside.

"Hit it," Saya said to Shizuka.

"Okay." Shizuka started the car and speeded down the road. As they were still on the roof, this sudden movement made Jack fall onto Saeko's boobs. It surprised Saeko, as the two of them fell down into the Humvee.

Jack groaned, but then felt something pressing against his face. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw cleavage.

He was laying down on the flat area that was between the seats, and he had his arms around Saeko, as she was lying on top of him. Her hands were at the sides of his head, and his hands were on her back and butt.

The two of them stared at one another with wide, shock eyes, before blushes slowly formed on their faces. Takashi, Kohta, and Saya were looking at the two in surprise, while Rei had a mischievous look on her face. Jack quickly took his hands off her and held them up. "I-I-I so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Saeko said, getting off of him and looking at him with a smile. "I know you didn't mean to."

"But he did enjoy it," Rei said with a smirk. While Jack did enjoy the moment, he wasn't going to milk it.

He turned his attention to Alice, who was getting the puppy out of the backpack. "You're going to be okay?" Alice smiled and nod. Jack sighed in relief. Just seeing her smile was enough for him. He's always been good with kids, even though he's rarely interacted with them. Maybe it was his harsh childhood, but all he wanted was to give kids like Alice happiness. But that was just a theory.

Takashi sniffed the air and smelt something that was likely Alice's pee on his shirt. "Dude, you smell like piss," he said, covering his nose.

Alice looked embarrassed, but Jack simply patted her on the head. "It's okay. I'll just go up top and change," he said, before taking a clean, long-sleeved tan shirt from his bag. "No looking." Jack got up and sat down on the sat on the roof.

The others respected his wishes and didn't look through the opening. First, Jack took off the plate carrier and laid it next to him. Then the own shirt with piss on it was dropped down.

Saeko saw it land next to her, and was curious about what he looked like underneath his shirt. She looked up and saw him putting on his new shirt.

Although she was only able to catch a glimpse, Saeko gasped lightly. As he rolled down his sleeves and put back on his fingerless gloves, she saw old scars. Scars that could only come from broken bones, cuts, and small burns. Saeko began to wonder why he had those scars. But then she remembered how Jack reacted to Shizuka on the bus. To _him_ being mentioned.

"Watanabe, this is Recker," Jack said into his Smart Watch. "We're on the move and heading to the Base of Operations."

"_Copy that, Recker. Were you able to rescue any more citizens?"_

Jack sighed and looked down. Saeko quickly looked away before he could see her looking at him. "We were only able to save two. A girl and her dog," he said, staring at Alice and the puppy sleeping. "We were using Rika's house as a safe house, but the Dead quickly overran the place."

Watanabe sighed. _"Understood. Just watch out for any more hostile forces and infected, and let me know what happens."_

"What about the LMB? Are we to worry about them?"

"_Right now, we don't have to man power to confront them. If those troopers attack you first, you're authorized to fire back at them."_

"Understood. Out." Jack slipped back into the Humvee and sat down.

"So, we're still on our own," asked Takashi.

"For the time being," Jack said. He then let out a yawn, as exhaustion settled in. It's been more than fifteen hours since he's slept, and after fighting and doing much of the heavy lifting, he was starting to feel tired. "We should get some sleep. I'm done for one day."

"Damn right…" Takashi said from his seat next to Rei.

As he was about to close his eyes, Jack thought about everything that's happened as he sat next to Saeko. Somehow, they'd managed to make it out alive. Now they had to make it over the river and get the Base of Operations. Then find their families, and save what remains.

One day down. Many more, that may be their last, to go.

_**The Living Dead Will Continue…**_

* * *

**Narrator:** **"On the next episode of Cowboy Alchemist's **_**The Living Dead…"**_

**Alice:** "Roll, roll your boat gently down the stream."

**Kohta: **"The Dead!"

**Jack: **"THIS WAY, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

**Narrator: "**_**The Living Dead**_**. Updates coming soon." **

**Saeko: **"I'm here if you ever what to talk, you know."

**Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

**And that was the third Act of "The Living Dead" and we're back on the road again. But that'll have to wait for another time. **

**Other than Jack going out to save Alice, nothing else has really changed. **

**So, with that, I'll be going back to update "Heroes of Tomorrow." **

**Thank you very much for reading. "The Living Dead" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me. **

**Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	6. Act 6: Battle against the Living Dead

**[Play **_**The Walking Dead's **_**theme]**

The intro of the story first starts with a quick view of the spot on the stairs that Takashi and Jack would meet at, before showing the gates of the school as they moved, but there's no one to move it.

We then switch to showing the hallways of the school. Bloodied and with the bodies of the students that didn't make it. But still no zombies. The scene is then cut to a dead person's watch, which was a Smart Watch as it glowed. Besides the watch was the name _**Jack Recker**_.

A boken is stabbed into a grass field, with the camera focused on it, and the background blurred out. _**Saeko Busujima **_is spelled on the wooden sword's blade. The camera then focuses on the background, showing that it was the city.

A gas station was then shown from afar with only the light shining it into view. Cutting quickly to a view of a bloodied handle baseball bat, the viewer sees the name _**Takashi Komuro **_next to it. Cutting quickly away from it, _**Rei Miyamoto**_ is spelled next to her makeshift spear, that was leaning against the outside of the bus.

After a few shots of the city, we cut to a lone pistol on the ground with _**Kohta Hirano**_ spelled next to it. The camera shifts and moves up to show that it was laying right in front of the gates of the Takagi house. With _**Saya Takagi **_appearing above it.

A lone medical bag with the name _**Shizuka Marikawa**_ near it is seen in an empty room. A teddy bear is seen on the road with the names of _**Alice Maerasto **_and _**Zero **_near it.

As the intro was about to come to a close, it's final shot was on a wall that had the symbol of the Division spray-painted on it. Then the words _**Cowboy Alchemist presents**_ appeared on screen, before it cuts to black, and the title is shown.

"_**The Living Dead"**_

* * *

**Act 6: Battle against the Living Dead**

"_Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream~ merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream~" _Kohta and Alice sang together, as the young girl sat on his lap. They were both sitting on top of the Humvee. Above them was Jack's old shirt that was now clean, Takashi's pants and Alice's underwear was hanging on the antenna of the Humvee. _"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream~ merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream~"_

As the morning came the next day, Shizuka was driving the Humvee through the water of the river to get to the other side. Luckily the vehicle was more than capable of handling the trek across. The only one awake with Kohta, Alice, and Shizuka was Saya. Meanwhile, in the backseat of the Humvee, Rei, Takashi, Jack, and Saeko were still asleep together.

The pinkette was standing up and had her upper body through the hold in the roof, searching around for danger. "Come on, let's sing it again!" Alice said.

"Okay," said Kohta. The two began to sing again. _"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream~ merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream~" _Normally, Saya would get really annoyed by their singing. However, she didn't mind, as long as Alice didn't bug her. "Alright, now the filth version."

"Okay."

Kohta grinned and sang. _"Shoot, shoot, shoot your gun, kill them all right now~ Bang, bang, bang, bang, life is but a scream~_

Alice laughed despite the crude song lyrics. "That's great, Kohta!" she exclaimed, while Saya was having none of it.

So, when Kohta grinned with the sun reflecting off his lenses, she slammed her hand on the car and glared. "Hey, fatass, don't teach a little kid a filth song like that! GOT IT! Don't bastardize mother goose!"

Kohta smiled sheepishly and said nervously, "okay."

Shizuka then looked behind her seat at the sleeping teens. "Wake up, everyone!" she called, waking Rei up as she opened her eyes. "We'll get to the other side soon!"

Rei sat up and looked at Takashi. She had been sleeping on his chest the night and he'd held her by placing a hand on her side. Blushing as she remembered it, Rei's attention was then caught by something that made her smirk.

Jack was sound asleep with his head resting on the back of his sleep. After a long night of surviving and rescuing Alice, he was knocked out the moment he sat back. However, at some time during the night, Saeko had moved in her sleep and was now lying on her side, with her head on his lap, drooling on his leg while Jack unknowing had his left hand on her head.

Then Takashi had woken up and groaned. "What's going on," he asked, shaking his head.

"Oh, just Jack enjoying himself," Rei said, pointing at the two sleeping teens beside them. When Takashi saw it too, he grew a smirk as well.

While it was funny to see their friends in that position, the former couple was happy to see Jack and Saeko and it was kind of adorable to see them like that. Even Rei wasn't blind to Saeko's harsh treatment of the agent and how depressed he was because of it. She often wondered why he was still in love with her despite it all but decided to let him figure it out on his own. But then, ever since they got back to the bus after going to Jack's apartment, the two have not only gotten along _really _well but have gotten exceptionally close to one another.

Shizuka drove the Humvee up onto the riverbank, with a steep embankment in front of them that they'll have to drive up. Saya looked around for any signs of the Dead. They were now on the upper-class side of the Onbetsu River. They didn't cross the bridge because they didn't want to risk an encounter with the LMB or the police. Luckily the water was shallow in this area, and the private military wasn't watching the area.

But as she looked around for the Dead or any signs of life, she was met with nothing. "That's weird," she said to Kohta, as he had out his SCAR-H ready. "There's no one. Living or Dead."

Jack woke up with a loud yawn. "Morning," he said in a groggy voice and rubbed his eyes with his right hand.

"Must be nice, buddy," Takashi said with a teasing grin.

"What're you talking…about…?" Jack asked, but then he looked down saw Saeko's head suggestively on his lap and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

That's when Saeko woke up, moaning as she lifted her head off Jack's lap and looked around. Not having realized where she was sleeping. With some drool still on her chin, she looked up at Jack.

"Ah, Saeko, um…" Jack struggled to put words into a sentence as he stared at her with wide eyes and a blush on his checks.

"Comfortable?" Rei teasingly asked.

After a moment, Saeko realized the position she was in and her eyes widened with her face turning red with embarrassment. She gasped and shot up moved as far away for him as possible, having been more embarrassed than she's ever been, while her heart was beating rapidly, and her face flushed.

Jack had also tried to move away, but Takashi simply stopped him and was gently pushing the agent towards Saeko. "Come on, I know you two want to be close to each other," he said, trying not to laugh.

"Knock it off!" the agent exclaimed in anger and embarrassment, push back Takashi. Saeko tried her best to calm herself but couldn't. Not just because of the situation, she woke up in, but also because it was _Jack_. She couldn't explain it, but something about the fact it was _Jack_ made it so harder to calm her embarrassment. "Let's get out."

Takashi stopped and nodded. "You're right."

"Why?" asked Rei.

"We're on the other side of the river, plus…" Jack looked over Rei's attire, before glancing Saeko, who looked away with a blush on her face. "We're going to the Base of Operations, and do you really want to look like you came out of your bedroom?"

The group out of the Humvee and walked around the vehicle for a moment. With all his gear brought out to the front of it and his Honey Badger in hand, Jack jumped up onto the hood of the Humvee and radioed Watanabe.

"Watanabe? This is Recker. We're across the river and are on the embankment."

"_Copy, Recker. Any trouble getting across?"_

"None. The Humvee we used was about to get us across. What's the situation at the Base?"

"_The situation is good but be careful on your way to the base. We've been getting reports of multiple hordes of Dead on the road." _

"Roger that. Recker out," Jack said and ended the call.

"Hey, Komuro. Give me a hand," said Kohta from the roof, as Alice was sitting on the edge. "I'll let Alice down."

Takashi reached up for Alice as Kohta picked her up and was about to hand her to him. But the girl pushed her skirt down to cover what was underneath. "Don't look! Don't look!" She stammered.

Jack looked at the antenna that had her underwear still hanging for it like a flag and immediately understood. "I'll take her," he said, putting the PDW down and walking towards the roof. Kohta placed her back down on the Humvee, before Jack took her hand with a smile. "I'll get you down."

As Saeko watched Jack help down the young girl step down onto the hood of the Humvee, a smile formed on her face. With her mind was no longer clouded by her aggression and realizing that she never truly hated him, Saeko finally was able to see the kind man that he really was. Having a true chance to know him, she found out that Jack never deserved the pain and hatred that she's given him in the past.

He was kind to kids, was brave when he needed to be, skilled with guns, was able to confront a problem, and was tendered to his friends. Not to mention that he was very handsome.

Saeko's eyes widened when she thought of that last part, and again, her face went red. _'Where'd that come from?!'_

Jack jumped down from the Humvee with Alice piggyback on him. After setting her, Rei walked over to the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're going to get dressed, so don't you dare look," she said firmly.

"Lady, I'm ready to die young, but we don't have a death wish," Jack said, as Takashi walked over and Kohta getting off the car. The brown-haired boy was with Jack, while the chubby one gave a devilish grin.

* * *

"So, what did you learn about Alice," Jack of the girls walked to the back the Humvee, where Rei slipped Alice's now clean underwear on the little girl.

"Alice?" asked Takashi.

"That's her name, Alice Maresato," Kohta said. "Her father's that newspaper reporter…" Kohta paused for a moment. Looking away and down at the ground with a grim expression. "He _was_ a newspaper reporter." Jack sighed as he was sitting on the hood of the Humvee, remembering last night when he stared at the corpse of the father.

"What about her mother," asked Takashi.

"She said that her father told her she'd see her later." Jack stared down at the ground after hearing that. That response could only mean one thing. Suddenly they heard the girls giggle.

At the back of the Humvee, Shizuka had opened the duffle bag that had all the clean clothes and spilled them onto the ground. "I brought my girlfriend's clothes," she said with a wink, "so pick the ones you like."

"Hey, can I wear this jacket?" Saya asked as she bent over to pick it up. Unintentionally giving whoever was looking—Kohta—a view of her ass as the low-rise short nearly fell off.

"Sure!" Shizuka giggled.

"Is this the only skirt you've got?" asked Saeko, immediately catching Jack's attention, as he looked over his should. But couldn't see anything, from where he was sitting.

"Pretty sexy, right?" Now Jack really wanted to see that skirt but willed himself to not look any further.

Suddenly Kohta clasped a hand on Takashi's shoulder and gave him a thumbs up with stars in his eyes. "Well, Komuro, a man's gotta do what man's gotta do!"

Takashi pushed his hand away. "I don't wanna die just yet," he said.

"Yeah, Rei would kill him, Saeko would kill me, and Saya would mutilate and castrate you," Jack said. Suddenly there was a bark in front him on the ground. When Jack looked down, he said the white dog that he rescued standing there. Wagging his tail and panting. "Hey there, little guy." Being the dog-person he was, Jack reached down and picked him up and placed the puppy on his lap and started scratching his head.

"But don't bark too much, Zero," Kohta said.

Jack and Takashi glanced at him. "Zero," asked the brown-haired boy, as Saeko took a moment to listen in on their conversation as she untied her apron.

"Yeah, you know, like the plane. You now, the fighter we used when we got our asses handed to us during the Pacific War."

"You damn right," Jack said jokingly, making Saeko smile at a bit as she started to pull off her apron. "And he's talking about Mitsubishi A6M Zero. Small and fast, just like this little guy." Zero barked. Jack placed him down on the ground and grabbed the shotgun. He then turned to Takashi and handed it back to his friend. "Here, an Italian classic jut for you. All you have to do is aim for the head and you'll hit them."

"But like I said, I don't know how to use it," Takashi said. "A baseball bat's better for me."

Jack sighed in annoyance. "You really think a bat's going to get you out of every situation? What about if we're up against human enemies? You're going to need this shotgun to get you out of a pinch."

Takashi sighed. "Fine, so how do you use this thing?"

Jack handed the shotgun off to Kohta, who took it the Super 90 and pulled back the charging handle. Behind of the Humvee, Saya took off her shorts to put on a miniskirt and Shizuka stripped completely down. "You lock the bolt by pushing this little button up while pulling it back. You then place in the chamber one of these shells before pushing this button," Kohta said, pulling out a shell, loading it, and sending the bolt forward. "You only have to adjust your sight, find your target, and pulled the trigger. And since its semi-auto, you're able to fire faster than you would a normal pump-action."

"Wait, I can only use one shell?"

Kohta pulled the charging handle back and the shell few out. "No, when you run out of ammo, you put a shell in the chamber like before," he explained, loading the chamber and sending it forward. Kohta then flipped the gun upside down to show Takashi the gate and began to load it. "Then you're able to load 7 more shells in here, since this is a military model. One in the chamber, and then 7 in the tube, that's it!"

"I'll get confused if you tell me too many things at once," Takashi said, as Kohta handed him the Super 90.

As Rei was taking off her pink tank top with no bra underneath and Saeko slipped on a stocking on her leg, Jack told Takashi, "But if you're going to shot this, even though it doesn't kick too hard, this shotgun will still_ buck_."

"Well, in the worst case, I'll just use it as a club," Takashi said.

Jack sighed and grabbed his Honey Badger. "You break anything on that Super 90, then you're replacing it," he warned his friend and started to walk away. He really was hopeless sometimes.

"Jack!" Jack turned his head when he heard the cheery voice and gasped at the sight he was met with. The other two boys looked and saw that the girls had changed.

Rei was back in her clean school uniform, but had stopped wearing the black, thigh-high socks she had on and replaced them with knee pads, in addition to elbow pads. She wore a different green skirt and removed the bow from her shirt. She also added white fingerless gloves and combat webbing to hang her new weapon, the M1A SOCOM 16 rifle on.

Saya changed into an outfit that was similar to the school uniform, but it was now consisting of a white jacket with the zipper positioned below her breasts and underneath a black tank top, and a green mini skirt.

Shizuka had changed into a pair of checkered brown hot pants along with her white shirt. Alice, who was standing next to her, had on the same clothing.

And finally, there was Saeko, and Jack couldn't turn away from how beautiful she looked. She looked like a cross between a high school girl and a samurai. The purple-haired girl wore female battle boots with heels, long lace purple stockings, her school uniform top, and the sexy skirt that showed off the string of her thong and her entire right thigh.

Jack continued to stare at the girls, but his eyes were still glued to Saeko. She noticed and looked away with a blush on her face. Takashi stared at the girls too, but mainly at Rei and admired her beauty, while Kohta had…well, an expression that you would expect a pervert to have. Zero barked in approval.

Rei lifted her M1A a little, which slightly made her boobs jiggle, as she smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What? Got a problem?"

"No. You look good with it," Takashi said, before pointing at the M1A. "But can you use it?"

"I'll ask Hirano or Jack to teach me," she said. "Worse comes to worst, I'll just hit 'em with it."

"What is it with you two and hitting the zombies instead of shooting them," Jack asked, before Kohta raised his hand.

"Oh, I'd be delighted to teach you. Have you noticed that standard-issue bayonet at the end?" he asked, before Jack pulled out said bayonet from his plate carrier. He handed it to her, and Rei put it on the end of the barrel.

With their battle preparations complete, it was time to move. "Get your weapons ready guys," Jack said, picking up his backpack and ACR. "The boys and I are going to head up the embankment and clear out the Dead. We'll signal for you all to bring up the Humvee."

Jack, Kohta, and Takashi climbed up the steep embankment with their respective weapons, as the girls stay behind with the Humvee. They stopped just a few feet from the top. Jack looked at each of the two and shared a nod. Switching the safety off the ACR, they rushed forward and onto the road. The agent faced forward, Takashi to the left, and Kohta faced right.

But there was no one. Not a single person, living or dead. It was devoid of any life at all. Jack sent out a pulse to detect anyone but picked up nothing. "I'm picking up nothing on the pulse," he told the boys, before turning around and waving down at the girls, with Zero standing next to him. "All clear! There's fuckin' no one!"

Rei turned to Shizuka, who was in the driver's seat. "Ms. Shizuka!"

Shizuka nodded with a smirk and started the engine. "Here we go!" She yelled and drove it up the hill at full speed. When he saw the Humvee coming, Jack grabbed Zero and ran out of the way.

"GET CLEAR!" He yelled and Takashi moved out of the way. However, Kohta remained still, as the Humvee practically _flew _over the top of the embankment.

"Crowd patrol," Kohta utter, before yelling and jumping out of the way as the vehicle nearly landed on him. Shizuka landed the vehicle in the middle of the road, and it turned and came to a screeching stop. As the girls came walking up the hill, Kohta stayed on the ground, cowering for a moment. "All the zombies in the world and I'm gonna be killed by an Asian woman driver."

Saya didn't pay attention to him and looked around the area with a pair of binoculars. She saw abandoned buildings with signs that people were still living there and damaged vehicles on the road and splatters of blood. "I guess the river didn't stop the Dead, huh?" The pink-haired girl sighed.

"I don't know why any of us thought it would've been different on the other side," Saeko said. Jack nodded.

"All it takes is just one of those things to infect the entire population," he said.

"But if the police are still on the job, then maybe…" Rei said, but stopped when Saya turned towards her.

Saya then unexpectedly smile. "Yeah you're right," she said, and for a second Jack was sure that she was going to show a bit of kindness. "And maybe curbside recycling is still happening too."

"You literally can't give a person five seconds of kindness, can you?" Jack sighed in irritation.

"What're you looking at me for? She the one that needs the reality check every _three_ seconds."

Shizuka poked her head out the Humvee's window and asked, "So then what are we going to do now?"

Takashi approached Saya. "Your house is on the second block of the Higashi Saka district, right?"

Saya nodded. "That's right."

"That's where the Division has its HQ, and it's the closest one." Takashi turned his head to look at Jack.

Jack glanced to Saya and nodded. "Your parents are safe," he told her with a kind smile. "You'll see them again." Saya then smiled back with hope and relief in her eyes. The group all piled back into the Humvee and drove off. With limited room inside, Takashi and Rei volunteered to sit on the roof this time. Saya was in the front passenger seat, Kohta and Alice sat together, and Jack and Saeko were next to each other in the back-back.

The Humvee pasted by multiple houses and stores that were deserted by the outbreak. Alice was looking out the window with a big smile. "Wow! Look at all the motorcycle!" She said cheerfully.

"They sell imported buggies and stuffed like that too," Kohta told her, and Alice looked at him in wonder. "Sometimes military equipment too."

"Really," she asked, as Saya bend down and mumbled as she mocked the gun-geek.

Saeko and Jack were sitting with their backs against the seats in front of them, so as Jack looked over it, he looked at the small girl. "How're you feeling, Alice," he asked, a bit worried about her since the night before. She had to watch her father die in her arms and that was something someone so young should ever have to see. "You all good?"

Alice nodded with a big smile. "Don't worry, Jack, I think I'll be okay," she said as Zero gave her cheeks a lick.

Jack chuckled before reaching over to pet Zero's head. "You really like Zero, huh?" he asked before placing his hand back on his ACR, which sat on his lap.

"Yeah! He's adorable," she said, and the puppy gave her a lick. Jack chuckled and ruffled her hair a little, before sitting back down and letting out a deep breath.

With a small smile on her face, Saeko asked, "You're quite good of kids, aren't you?"

"What can I say, I'm fond of kids," Jack said with a lopsided smile. "I'm not positively 100% sure why, but I'm sure it's because of my…" Jack immediately stopped himself before saying the last word of that sentence. "Forget it." He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. Mentally kicking himself for almost spilling out the truth. Ever since the night he and she were on the streets, they've been getting closer and getting along so well. Now here he was, almost about to tell Saeko the truth about his childhood. _'Did I really truth her that much?'_

When Jack went silent, Saeko became concerned and she placed a hand on his should. She's only ever seen him get this tense, and that was back on the bus when Shizuka mention his uncle. Then she remembered the scars he had on his arms, and it didn't take her long to get an idea on what _he's_ done to the agent. She was worried about him, but Saeko knew that it had to be him to bring out the truth.

So, she brought her hand up to his cheek and turned his head so that they made eye contact. "You know you can talk to me if you want," she told him. "I want to help you, Jack, if you'll let me." And at that moment, Jack was really considering telling her everything at that moment. To share with her the unspoken pain he'd suffered during the worst years of his life

Her face was so close, and he took in every detail of her beautiful face.

"The Dead!" They both snapped back into reality when Kohta yelled. He was looking ahead with a pair of binoculars. "Distance, 300 meters!" Jack looked back to see that in front of them down the road was a large hoard of zombies.

Saya looked to Shizuka and said, "Go to the right!"

"O..Okay!" Shizuka replied and turned sharply to the right. Drifting around a corner. But down the road, another hoard of zombies was waiting for them. "They're here too! Oh no!"

Saya seethed. "Turn left there! Turn left!" She ordered, and the Humvee went left and started speeding down the other road.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. "The further we go inland, the more of them there are."

The Humvee turned onto a large road and found an even larger crowd in front of them. "Just keep going. Don't slow down," Saya said. Shizuka did as she was told and proceeded forward. Crushing any and all Dead under its wheels and splattering the windshield and front put of the Humvee.

Takashi and Rei still on top of the roof of the Humvee, with the boy shielding his ex's head and face with his arms. But then Rei saw something that made her eyes widened with fear. "Oh no...Oh no!" She then yelled to the people in the Humvee. "STOP THE CAR! STOP THE CAR!"

Saeko and Jack turned around and looked forward to seeing what Rei was worried about. Jack grabbed his ACR and aimed it forward, flipping up the magnifier of the Hybrid Sight.

That's when he saw it.

"Jesus Christ, there's a wire! Turned the car to the side! Do it NOW!" He yelled and Shizuka turned the car hard and violently to the left. The people inside were flung against the right-hand side of the car. Jack reached over the seat and held on to Alice. Keeping her in her seat as shielding her eyes from the blood and gore that spattered onto the windows from some zombies that they hit. Slicing them in pieces against the wire.

The Humvee was still moving and Shizuka was pressing down on the brakes to stop the vehicle. But nothing was happening. "How come it won't stop?!"

Kohta looked out the window and saw the blood all over the road. "The tires are locked!"

Jack turned to Shizuka and shouted, "You need to take off the brakes and push the gas a little!"

"The what?! What's that?!" She started pressing randomly on the pedals. One of them was the gas and the Humvee accelerated faster. Heading straight for a wall.

"Brace yourself!" Jack yelled.

"Hold on!" Shizuka slammed on the brake.

The Humvee came to a sudden came to a stop, tipping on its front wheel.

Time slowed down as Rei flew off the roof as Takashi reached out a hand to grab hers. However, he was only an inch too short of her hand. The brown-haired girl's back slammed against the hood of the Humvee, bouncing off to land onto the pavement. Yelling in pain as she rolled a bit before stopping.

Rei laid on the ground for a moment in pain. Opening her eyes, she gasped in fear upon seeing that the Dead were shuffling towards her. Rei tried to get up, but that just set pain through her spin. Takashi jumped off the roof of the Humvee, mumbling to himself as he landed on the group in front of his ex. He aimed down the sights of the Super 90 at the horde. "Fire!" He yelled.

The shotgun bucked hard into his shoulder, making him stumble back a bit. He was only able to get one of them in the head.

After the shell automatically ejected from the chamber and bounced off the ground, Takashi was able to regain his footing. He looked frustrated and confused. "Man, what the hell? I aimed at the head and only killed one of them?"

"You don't know what you're doing!" Yelled Kohta as he climbed up to the roof through the hole with his SCAR-H. "Because of the recoil, the muzzle moves off target! And the pattern shoots high!"

Realizing that he had to get out here and help, Jack loaded a mag into the ACR. He then looked at Alice and paused. He didn't want her to be in this situation, but now that she was, he had to protect her. He released his grip on her and faced her. "Alice, you listen now," he said tenderly as he could. "You stay here with Ms. Shizuka and Saya as we go fight. Everything's going to be okay, alright?"

Alice was shaking but hesitantly nodded. "Okay."

Jack nodded and kissed her head. The back of the Humvee opened and Jack jumped out. "Hold it as firm as you can and aim for the chest instead!" He instructed Takashi and started shooting at the Dead. Taking down a zombie with one or two shots to the head with great precision. Takashi does as he was told, and shot down two of the Walkers. Jack then shoots down one into the wall, and then Kohta shot another one. "After the shot, keep the aim and shift the muzzle just a tiny bit!"

Takashi followed his advice and fired again. Aiming slightly lower and carefully, before pulling the trigger and killed around four of the Dead. He repeated again and fired. Killing three. Takashi fired and took out more.

"Cool! Fuckin' A!" He yelled.

Jack fired three more rounds before placing two fingers on his headpiece. "Watanabe, this is Agent Recker! Our vehicle was blocked by a wire barrier and we've got Walkers cornering us!" He yelled into the radio. "Request immediate assistance!"

_"Roger that, but advised, our armed forces are already at the moment fighting against a group of bandits. It's not likely that they'll get to you any time soon."_

"I don't care if you send the fire department, just get us help!" Jack exclaimed in frustration.

Takashi tried to fire again, but nothing came out. He was empty. So he reached into his pocket and pulled out another shell. He put it into the chamber and sent the bolt forward. Reaching into his pocket again, Takashi pulled out more shells, but ended up spilling them on the ground. Clattering against the road at the approaching zombies' feet.

That's when Saeko got out of the car with her boken sword. "Komuro! Go get her, we'll cover you! But you better move like you've got a fucking purpose!"

"You can't! There's way too many of them to fight with a wooden sword!" Takashi yelled back at her.

"She's not going to alone!" Jack said, shooting another zombie in the head. He then turned to Takashi and Saeko. "Just get your girl and hold your position! You ready to do this, Saeko?"

Saeko smirked. "Let's rock," she replied. Then quickly smashed the head of another Walker that was about to take a bit out of her. She danced around, bashing in the skulls of the Dead around her. Jack continued shooting at the zombies with Kohta. However, he made sure that Saeko didn't get any that she missed too close and took them down.

He reloaded the ACR with a fresh mag, before sending out the drone to add more cover fire. Taking off the turret from his backpack, he set it on the roof of the Humvee next to Kohta. It deployed and started shooting too. Killing more of the Dead with pinpoint accuracy. But the situation was getting chaotic, and the agent found himself having to be very careful with his aiming. Sense Saeko was reading as a friend to the Division gadgets, they shot targets a good few feet away from her. But Jack had to make sure that he didn't hit her when covering her. She was moving so rapidly that one wrong aim could hit her.

But even with the number of Dead getting killed, more showed up. If they didn't get help fast, they were going to be up to their necks in zombies.

"Guys! What about this?!" Jack heard Takashi and turned to him. He was laying on the ground near Rei and was using the M1A rifle. Aiming it across her chest due to it still being strapped to her back and chest.

Jack ignored that and focused on fighting and instructing his friend. "Push the lever in front of the trigger guard to release the safety! Then pull the charging handle on the side and fire!"

Takashi pulled the charging handle, aimed, and fired. Rei yelled out as the battle rifle fired a 7.62×51mm NATO round. He continued to shoot, with made Rei yelp in pain and her boobs to painfully jiggle. Jack shot another bullet at a Walker. The 5.56×45mm NATO round sailed through the air as Saeko jumped over it. Spreading her legs out a little as the bullet pasted underneath. Only a few inched from her black thongs. Saeko then bent backward as Jack fired again. In something that could've only come out of _The Matrix_, her breasts jiggled so much that the bullet was able to go pass through them without even being able to touch the fabric over her uniform.

As Takashi started to miss his shouts, Kohta's SCAR-H stopped firing when he pulled the trigger. He hit the mag release and looked at the mag. Then the turret stopped firing as it ran out of ammo. Kohta quickly reached with his left hand to pull out another mag from his tactical vest, but found that he was out of the mags that he was carrying. "I'm out of mags!" He yelled. Inside the Humvee, Alice was sitting in her seat crying silently the whole time. "Somebody hand me an FN SCAR-H and P-90 magazines!"

Alice looked up at him. "Kohta?" she asked, seeing him holding down two mags. One for his SCAR and the other for the torrent.

"Like these!" He exclaimed.

"Okay," Alice said before getting out of her seat and crawled into the back to look for the magazines. Zero barked, gaining Alice's attention and saw him standing in front of a duffle bag that contained the magazines. Grabbing two of each mag in each hand, she looked up at Kohta. "Kohta!" The otaku looked down to see her holding out the mags to him with a teary smile. "Here's some."

With Kohta back in the fight and the turret reloaded, Jack walked on the roof to front. He was halfway through his mags for the ACR, but there were still so many coming. "We need to get out of here!" Takashi yelled as he reloaded the M1A.

"No shit!" Jack yelled back before hitting the roof with his boot. "Miss Shizuka, get that vehicle running!"

Shizuka quickly grabbed the keys and turned them in the ignition. But all that happened was that it sputtered. "I can't get the stupid engine to turn over," she yelled.

"What?! Shit!" He yelled in frustration before turning to Saeko as she whacked a few zombies away. "Saeko! Fall back! I'm using the explosive bolts!" Setting his ACR down, he grabbed the crossbow and loaded the explosive bolt.

"Takagi!" He heard Shizuka cry out and looked down to see Saya jumping out of the jeep before picking up the Super 90 and a few of the shells off the ground.

"Shells are by your foot. Don't you know how to use it?!" Kohta yelled at her.

Before answering him, she loaded a shell into the chamber and sent the bolt forward. "I'm a genius!"

"Saya, get back!" Jack said, aiming his crossbow at the walking dead.

"Relax. I know what I'm doing," she said as she loaded the shotgun and turned back around...

Only to come face to face with a Walker.

She gasped while recoiling from the shock of being that close to one of them. Saeko then came in a saved her by smashing the thing in the head with her boken. Splattering brains and blood all over Saya's clothing and hair. This enraged the young woman as she turned back to the horde and glared at the Walkers with a face of rage. "I'M NO WUSS! I'M NOT GONNA DIE!" She screamed, before she started shooting into the cluster. "NOBODY'S GONNA MAKE ME DIE! MY HOUSE IS RIGHT OVER THERE!, YOU WALKING DEAD DEADBEATS!"

"Everyone, get back! Fire in the hole!" Jack pulled the trigger and sent the bot flying. Landing a headshot into the skull of a Walker that was in the middle of the horde. As the Dead fell over, Saeko jumped back, Saya ran over and got down on the ground with Takashi, as he used his body to cover Rei.

The resulting explosion was bigger than expected as it took out multiple zombies and sent more flying in all directions. Killing them on impact. But it wasn't enough. There were zombies that had survived the blast coming towards them. Saeko continued to fight them off, but was getting grabbed by the Dead a lot more than she was before and Jack did his best to keep them off her, as did Takashi and Kohta as they fired into the crowd. Saya blasted at the Dead, before using the Super 90 as a club. They were going to be running out of ammo soon, and Jack needed to think of a plan.

He then noticed some stairs that were a few feet behind the horde and knew what he had to do. The agent jumped down from the Humvee and put away his rifle to swap it out for his pistol and tomahawk. "Takashi, get everyone out of here," he ordered his friend. "Have Saya help you get Rei pass the wires and to the other side."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Takashi asked as Rei and Saya looked at the agent with wide eyes.

"I'll do whatever I have to do," he said.

Jack then charged towards the crowd of Dead with a warcry. Going through the crowd of zombies by hacking their heads or shooting them. Saeko saw this and ran towards Jack. Kicking one zombie in the chest, before shooting three more with her pistol. "Jack, go! I'll be right behind you." She exclaimed. And so the two battled their way toward the crowd as Jack ran over to the wall of the street.

"OVER HERE, MOTHERFUCKERS!" He yelled scrapping the blade of his tomahawk across the wall. The sound that it made got the attention of some of the zombies and they turned towards the two teenagers.

"COME THIS WAY!" Saeko yelled, pulling out her handgun and shooting it at some of the zombies. The loud bangs of each shot echoed throughout the area. To get more of them to pay attention to her, she slammed her boken into a metal pole of a street light.

"Let's keep going! We need to buy them as much time as we can!" Jack pointed to the top of the stairs. Saeko followed him as they went up to the high ground. Jumping over a gap before turning back towards some railings to look back at the street. Some of the Walkers had completely ignored them as were still going towards the Humvee.

"They just keep coming," Saeko said.

Jack got out his crossbow and loaded another bolt. "It's not over yet!" He exclaimed and aimed the bow on the railing for more stability. "GUYS, GET DOWN!"

The bolt flew towards the crow coming towards the others, and landed in the ground. A second later, it exploded. Taking out the small group that was getting too close and knocking Saya on her ass next to Takashi and Rei. "Takagi, come on!" Takashi exclaimed as Jack shot another explosive bolt that took out more zombies. The dark-haired boy got up, unclipped the rifle from Rei, threw it through the wires, and then took off one of his shoes to put it on his hand. He then used his other foot and the shoe on his hand to separate the wires to make an opening.

Shizuka saw this and got out of the car to help Saya get Rei through as Jack and Saeko used their guns to give them some cover. Kohta reached down and grabbed Alice, lifting her out of the Humvee. But then, another sound was heard coming from behind the horde. It sounded similar to a blazing fire. Jack and Saeko turned their heads to the right and were a little stunned and confused by what they saw.

Walking through the Dead was a large group of what appeared to be construction and sanitation workers like garbage men, janitors, custodians that were wearing fuel tanks and full gas masks and were armed with AK-Ms with home-made flamethrowers attached to them. They were walking through the horde of zombies, burning them away with fire as a yellow-colored garbage truck drove behind them.

"Who are these guys," Jack asked.

"Don't know. Maybe they're here to help," Saeko said as they watched the sanitation men approach the other students and teachers. Stoping a few feet from them.

Takashi stared at the men as they started talking to one another. Their voices muffled by their masks as they talked to one of them that had on a baseball cap, radio headsets, and was armed with an M870 Express Shotgun. It seemed as though they were arguing about what to do with them, as one of them said something about them being just kids.

"Hey! Can you help us?" He asked, raising his hands up to show them he wasn't a threat as the others stared warily at the men. "We're just trying to get to the Takagi Estate."

The men looked at him for a moment before the one with the ball cap told the others. "You all know what must be done. These streets must be cleansed," he said in an unfeeling and cold voice. "To save our city, we must burn away this disease. Every trace of it. Only through the power of fire can we be free." He then nodded to the others and then stepped back as the other sanitation workers stepped forward and raised their weapons.

Pointing the flamethrowers at the students, teacher, young girl, and barking dog as they stared at the men in total fear. Suddenly, Jack fired a round into the tank of one of the men. A small flame ignited, and the workers around him quickly got away as he tried to take off the tank. But he ended up exploding.

"Get out of there!" Jack yelled before he and Saeko started shooting at the workers. The sanitation workers opened fire on the two teenagers above them. Forming them to duck down to avoid the bullets. All of the shooting what starting to attract the attention of even more Walkers and they started stumbling down the road towards all of them.

The one leading the workers pointed to the Takashi and the others as they gained tried to escape over the wire. "Burn them, and then get those two fuckers!"

_BANG!_

Then, out of nowhere, he was given a third eye right in the center of his forehead by a bullet. As he fell to the ground, a female voice called out. "Get the ladder! Get them out of there now!"

Just then, several armed individuals in fire-fighting gear rushed towards the group on the other side of the wire barrier. They ran over to the wire barrier and started shooting down the workers as they fired back. But they all were killed in a matter of seconds. One of the firefighters then bright a ladder and propped it against the side of the Humvee on the opposite side of the wire to help Kohta and Alice get down.

Then one of the firefighters and another man came over to where Takashi, Rei, Saya, and Shizuka were at. The man was Japanese and looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties with black eyes, a shaved head, and a bread wearing tactical gear just like Jack had on and was aimed with an Mk 18 Mod 0 and had a Glock 17 in his holster.

The firefighter opened the wire to let the kids and teacher through. "Come this way now, we'll get the car later," she said. As Saya helped Takashi with Rei, she looked at the firefighter. She sounded so familiar.

Shizuka was the next to come through, and the man helped her through, making her blush a little. "Are any of you bitten," he asked.

"No, but who are you?" Takashi asked after setting his ex down on the ground.

"I'm Agent Touji Watanabe, I'm with the Division," said Agent Watanabe. That's when the others saw the watch he was wearing and saw that it was the same as the one that Jack had. The smiled in relief. They made it to the B.O.! "Which one of you is Agent Recker?"

"Jack's over there!" Kohta pointed to where Jack and Saeko were standing, watching the firefighters and the Agent save their friends.

Watanabe pushed the button on his push-and-talk radio and spoke into his earpiece. "Agent Jack Recker?"

Jack gasped when he heard the other Agent on his communicator as Saeko listened. "Watanabe? It'll be good to meet you. When we come over there, of course," he said, in which the young woman with him giggled. But with the zombie already refilling the streets down below. There would be no way to get back to them without going through that crowd. With only his ACR, and the Honey Badger still in the Humvee, he was down to one full magazine of bullets. "If we can get to you."

"The feeling's mutual, but some new development just popped up," he said as the others looked at Watanabe. "We've just gotten distress signals from three Divison Agents' Smart Watches. I hate to ask you to do this, but we need to verify whether or not those agents are still alive. I'll get the civilians home if you go out and track down those signals. After that, come on home to the B.O."

Jack looked to Saeko, who had heard everything. "Roger that, Watanabe. Just make sure to get them out of there."

"Roger that. Sending you the pinpoints to their locations."

The young man then turned to Saeko and said, "Saeko, you don't have to..."

"I'm staying with you, Jack," Saeko said, with a voice that said she was not going to take 'no' for an answer. Jack sighed and agreed for her to stay with him with a nod of his head.

He looked over at the group again and could see them all staring at him with looks of concern. Worried about the two as they were about to head off on their side mission together. Jack gave them a two-figure salute before he and Saeko turned and started running away. Saya ran towards them, but stopped just in front of the wire barrier. "I'LL BE WAITING! I'LL BE WAITING! COME TO MY HOUSE ON THE HILL!"

As he and Saeko ran through the streets and killed the Dead that got in their way, a new feeling started to form inside of him. It was a strange feeling, but even when the world turned into the hell they were in, he felt great. Empowered somehow. It seemed as though they were invisible.

_**The Living Dead Will Continue…**_

* * *

**Narrator:** **"On the next episode of Cowboy Alchemist's **_**The Living Dead…"**_

**Saeko:** "I really like your style."

**Jack: **"Let's go back! One of the signals in on the way we came!"

**Jack: **"Saeko, get down!"

**Narrator: "**_**The Living Dead**_**. Updates coming soon."**

**Saeko: **"Even though I almost killed someone?"

**Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

**The battle scene pretty much sums up _High School of the Dead _in the nutshell. Zombies, guns, and tits and ass. The perfect combination! ****I'm joking! Don't take it seriously. **

**Anyway, after about a year, I'm finally back with another chapter for this story. We've seen the characters growing closer and fighting off the dead. But we're also introduced to the Cleaners, are perhaps the most iconic characters in _The Division_ and Agent Touji Watanabe is finally introduced into the story. ****If you didn't catch that _John Wick: Chapter 2 _line when Jack handed Takashi the shotgun, well, now you know. Next chapter I'll be switching out Jack's weapons for new weapons that he'll find. Just like in the games. You pick up better guns and gear to replace your old weaker guns and gear. **

**Also, the next chapter is the shrine chapter, and things are definitely going to get SPICY! Just giving you all a warning.**

**Thank you very much for reading. "The Living Dead" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

**Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	7. Act 7: The Sword of the Living Dead

_**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON!**_

* * *

**[Play **_**The Walking Dead's **_**theme]**

The intro of the story first starts with a quick view of the spot on the stairs that Takashi and Jack would meet at, before showing the gates of the school as they moved, but there's no one to move it.

We then switch to showing the hallways of the school. Bloodied and with the bodies of the students that didn't make it. But still no zombies. The scene is then cut to a dead person's watch, which was a Smart Watch as it glowed. Besides the watch was the name _**Jack Recker**_.

A boken is stabbed into a grass field, with the camera focused on it, and the background blurred out. _**Saeko Busujima **_is spelled on the wooden sword's blade. The camera then focuses on the background, showing that it was the city.

A gas station was then shown from afar with only the light shining it into view. Cutting quickly to a view of a bloodied handle baseball bat, the viewer sees the name _**Takashi Komuro **_next to it. Cutting quickly away from it, _**Rei Miyamoto**_ is spelled next to her makeshift spear, that was leaning against the outside of the bus.

After a few shots of the city, we cut to a lone pistol on the ground with _**Kohta Hirano**_ spelled next to it. The camera shifts and moves up to show that it was laying right in front of the gates of the Takagi house. With _**Saya Takagi **_appearing above it.

A lone medical bag with the name _**Shizuka Marikawa**_ near it is seen in an empty room. A teddy bear is seen on the road with the names of _**Alice Maerasto **_and _**Zero **_near it.

As the intro was about to come to a close, it's final shot was on a wall that had the symbol of the Division spray-painted on it. Then the words _**Cowboy Alchemist presents**_ appeared on screen, before it cuts to black, and the title is shown.

"_**The Living Dead"**_

* * *

**Act 7: The Sword of the Living Dead**

Jack looked around the corner and saw even more of those Walkers. For the past hour, the agent and Saeko have been running across town to find the distress beckons that were set off. However, in every direction to find them, they ran into the Dead, and with Jack now down to one mag, it was now a stealth mission. "Damnit," he whispered, turning back to his partner.

"It looks like we're not going to be able to make it back to the Takagi house on the second block," Saeko said.

The agent then held up his watch and activated the holographic map. All the ways the AR HUD led him towards the first nearest beckon, it would lead them into more of the Dead. But as he looked at his map and examined where they were placed, an idea popped in his head. "Okay, the beckons are coming in the direction that we came from," he explained, closing the map and looking at Saeko. "If we just go back and locate the first two, we can head for the third one on our way to Saya's house."

Saeko nodded before following her partner as he led them down another way through the maze of the neighborhood buildings and roads. As they neared the location of the first beckon, Jack looked around the corner, and gasped.

"LMB!" His hissed and grabbed Saeko's hand. "Get inside!" Jack ran into an opened door and rushed into a nearby shore. The two looked towards the window of the shop and ran towards it. Jack crouched down low to the ground with Saeko, the two could only stay still and listen as the LMB came closer. "Don't make a sound and don't move."

And so the two did just that as a large platoon of soldiers in white and black armor and gear matched past them. LAV-25s painted in Last Man colors drove on the road at their pace, making the ground tremble. Some of the mercs turned their heads to look inside the shop, but saw nothing. It was completely abandoned as far as they could see. They didn't even go inside to check. Just continued on their way.

When the soldiers had pasted, Jack slowed peaked out of the corner of the mirror. The streets were empty again. He gestured for Saeko to stay as he walked over to the open. Take in a deep breath, he slowly opened it while pointing his weapon up to fire at any threats. Luckily, there were none.

"Okay, let's keep moving," he said.

Saeko walked out of the shop and asked, "Are you sure it was wise to hide from them? They could have helped us."

He shook his head. "Not likely," he said before looking in the direction that the beckon was located at and smiled when he saw it. "Oh, and we're here already." It turned out that the place that they going to was the bike shop that they had passed by in the Humvee.

When Jack and Saeko got to the shop, Jack opened the door and scanned the area for any signs of the agent they were looking for. "Hello? This is Agent Recker of the Division," he called out for the other operative as Saeko stayed close behind to cover his back. "I've come because of your distress signal. If you can hear me, please respond."

But all he was met with was silent. Other than the motorcycles and other items that the store sold, there wasn't a single person in the shop.

"Do you think he turned?" Saeko asked, gripping her broken tightly.

"No, their corpus would still be here," Jack replied. He walked towards the direction the beckon was coming from and was soon going down the hallway behind an 'Employees Only' door. When he reached the very last down, he placed his ACR on his backpack and pulled out his sidearm. "Hello? My name is Jack Recker. I'm an agent. I'm coming in."

He grabbed the knob and opened the door. What he and Saeko saw inside wasn't something they had expected to see.

Nothing.

There was no one in the closet. The SHD Smart Watch was sitting on top of a large orange crate that was similar to the one that Jack hand back at the school with a pistol case on it too. When Jack saw the watch, he holstered his pistol and grabbed the device. "Watanabe, this is Recker. I've found the first watch, but I've got nobody."

_"Affirmative. Any signs of fighting or blood?" _

"No, it's as if he just took it off, placed it on his Divison gear, and just left," he said, looking back at the pistol case and opened. Inside it was a Glock 21, chambered for .45 ACP. With a black metal slide and a tan frame, the gun was fitted with a rifle sight, a tactical flashlight, and a suppressor.

He heard Watanabe sigh on the other side of the comm. _"Understood. We've got your classmates back to the B.O. safely. When you get back, I'll run a scan to see who the agent. Keep at it and report back when you find the next one."_

"Roger." Jack sighed as he looked at the watch. "I guess we've got an agent that didn't want to be an agent," he said.

"You mean like desertion?" Saeko asked.

"Pretty much," he replied, before pulling out his FNP and swapping it out for the Glock.

"You're really just gonna take their stuff?" Saeko asked.

"In the field, we're allowed to take whatever we feel like could increase our chances of staying alive. This includes weapons and gear," he said before pulling off his backpack and then stripped off his plate carrier. It was time for new gear and weapons. "There's a small convent store across the street if you want to get what you think we need. I wouldn't be too long in here."

* * *

About a few minutes later, Saeko walked back to the bike shop with a small bag of snacks and drinks for the mission. When she walked in, her eyes widened at the sight of Jack after he was finished and took a moment to admire his physical physique with his new gear.

His new plate carrier was a 5.11 Tac-Tec in Multicam coloring. Attached to the MOLLE webbing of the plate carrier was an HSGI shotgun shell pouch that was set of four HSGI Double Decker TACOs. One for rifle mags and the other for pistol mags. On the right and left cummerbund was another TACO pouch for just a single rifle mag. Giving him a total of 7 mags for his primary weapon, with the 7th one already loaded in his gun, and 4 extra clips for his sidearm. On the right cummerbund, behind the mag pouch was a first-aid med pouch, and on the left cummerbund was a set of three general pouches that he kept the frags that he found.

Attached around his belt was a tactical fannypack for additional items. Hanging from that belt and attached to his right cafe was a Blackhawk Epoch Level 3 Light Bearing Duty Holster, and on his left side was his tomahawk, hanging from its holster. And on both of his knees were Hatch XTAX kneepads.

And finally, on his was a kangaroo tan color 5.11 AMP24 Backpack that had an HSGI Mini Map V2 Admin Pouch attached to the back of it.

He still had his ACR and was loaded another PMAG into it when Saeko walked over and said, a bit of teasing smirk. "Looking good."

Jack turned his head to see her looking at him. "Thanks, so do you," he said, but then he kicked himself mentally for saying that. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean anything weird. I mean you're very beautiful..."

"Thank you," she said with a smile and a very slight flush on her cheeks. "You don't have to be so nervous. I'm a girl too, you know. I like being compliment too."

Jack rubbed the back of his head awkwardly with an apologetic smile on his face. "Right, sorry. I guess a part of me is still getting used to you being nice to me. Er, no offense."

"None taken," she said, even though her smile faded slightly.

There was a bit of awkward silence before Jack cleared his throat. "Anyways, we should move onto the next signal, then make our way back to the last beckon and then head onto Saya's house," he said before turning towards the motorcycles that were parked inside. "I'll pick the ride."

"That's fine, but tandem is dangerous," said Saeko, walking over to him. "This isn't a date, right?" Jack was a little confused until he followed and saw the posted that she was looking at. He chuckled at it as Saeko giggled. She then noticed another room and walked over to it.

Flipping on the lights, the two were met with the sight of an 8 wheeled ATV. It didn't have a popper roof, nor doors, but it was equipped with extra gas cans on the sides of the roof. Jack looked at a table and saw a booklet for the vehicle and looked it over. This was the Argo Avenger 700 8x8. It was originally a prototype ATV designed for use by the Japanese military, but after that contract didn't result in what the company had hoped for, they remodeled it for civilians. It was capable of land and water trekking.

"If we ever get through this, I'm keeping this baby," Jack said with a big grin.

Saeko then walked over to him, holding something in her hands. "How about this?" Jack looked at her and his eyes widened when he saw her holding a rifle gun case with the SHD insignia on it.

After being handed the case to him, Jack placed it on the workbench and opened it. Gasping when he saw what was inside. Inside was a SIG-Sauer MCX VIRTUS SBR that was fitted with an 11.5" barrel, Magpul iron sights, and Geissele trigger. Outfitted with a suppressor, Aimpoint Micro MOA red dot sight, BCM Gunfighter vertical grip, and finally a tactical flashlight and laser PEQ box.

"Ah, fuck yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Jack said with an even bigger grin. He was starting to feel like Kohta. He took out a mag and loaded it into the MCX. He then took off his backpack, set it into the back with the ACR. With his new rifle, the agent climbed into the ATV and grabbed onto the handlebars it had instead of a steering wheel.

Saeko walked around on the other side and smiled at Jack. "Did I even tell you I really like your style?"

"You have not. But I'd like to hear more about it," he said jokingly. "Hope in. Let's go get that second signal."

* * *

The sun was starting to go down as the two high schoolers got close to the beckon. Going down the same road they went down earlier in the day. The zombies were roaming about, but as the sound of the engine grew closer, they turned their attention to Jack and Saeko. Jack drove the ATV as Saeko stood up in it. "Things are about to get interesting," she said as her hair flew in the wind.

"Yeah, you got that right," Jack said before looking at where the checkpoint was positioned and saw that it was in the middle of the river on a small patch of land. "I've got the Smart Watch's location!"

"I don't suppose you have a plan. Care to share it with me?" asked Saeko.

"I could do that," Jack said with a smirk. "But then it might get a little _too _interesting."

Saeko laughed a bit. "Don't worry. What you give me, I can handle."

"Then hang on!" Jack floored the gas pedal and drove towards the riverbank and drove the ATV off it. It remained suspended in the air for a second before its wheels came down on the stairs, and the agent drove down them to the bottom. What he had planned to happen paid off. The Dead rushed to the riverbank, but they ended up tripping and falling down the slope. Some snowballing into other zombies that knocked them down with them. And they didn't fall down cleanly, and Jack thought that they would crack their heads.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing these assholes can't go down slopes," Jack said.

Saeko's eyes narrowed. "Regardless..." she said as the zombies that had tumbled down were starting to get back up just fine, and with the ATV's engine still running, they were heading right towards them. "They're recovery's flawless."

Jack looked towards the land the beckon was coming from. "It's not gonna matter at all," he said, revving the engines. "Now hang on!" He then started driving the ATV again, taking Saeko by surprise.

"What the hell! What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"This thing's amphibious!" Jack said.

"Amphibious," she asked. But then gasped when realizing what he was about to do. The ATV was driven off the riverbank and created a slash when it hit the water. Just as expected, the vehicle stayed afloat.

Jack quickly turned back to Saeko in concern. "Saeko, are...you...okay...?" He managed to finish his sentence before he was left with his mouth agape.

When they landed in the water, Saeko was not only knocked back into the back of the ATV, but was now soaked completely in water. Her white uniform was completely drenched to the point that Jack could see right through it and see her purple lacy bra. Jack's mind when blank for a moment as his eyes were fixed on the sight of her wet shirt and boobs. the only other sound to come out of his mouth was "uh".

Saeko pinched her shirt and lifted up her breasts before letting them go, causing them to jig under the shirt. She was blushing when she got wet, but then her face got redder than Jack even though possible for her when she saw him staring. "Geez!" She exclaimed, immediately bringing her arms and legs to cover her chest. "You don't have to stare!"

Jack's head snapped back around to look away. "Sorry! Sorry! So Sorry!" He said frantically.

Getting back to the mission at hand, he drove the ATV slowly up the river. After driving for a little while more, Jack felt as though the awkwardness was gone. He didn't turn his head around to look at Saeko as she was still wet, but he did look to his right and saw the Walkers standing on the side of the riverbank. They did not follow them into the water. As if knowing that they wouldn't make it. Soon, they all just limped away.

With the threat gone, Jack related in his seat and sighed in relief. Saeko placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper into his ear with sensually. "Oh, come on now, agent. Don't tell me that took it all out of you."

"No, no! I'm all good!" Jack quickly said, glancing to the side to see that her face was right next to his. His face turned slightly red seeing how close they were right now.

Saeko then placed a finger to her lips to shush him. "Maybe you should use your bedroom voice," she suggested. Jack breathed out another sigh and calmed down.

The ATV drove slowly through the water for a little while longer before they arrived at the sandbar in the middle of the river. The Division agent drove the ATV over and parked it up on the sandbar. As the color of the sky was starting to turn orange, Jack hopped out and looked around for the checkpoint on his HUD.

He found the watch a few feet away. Highlighted by a blue ring around it that only he was able to see through his augmented reality heads-up display.

Jack walked over to it as Saeko got out, too. Wondering how the Smart Watch could have gotten all the way out there, Jack picked it up and as he turned the watch over a few times, his Contact Lense synced with ISAC as the A.I. analyzed the data. There were traces of blood on the watch, and as ISAC analyzed it, it was revealed to be the blood of Agent Gen Hamasaki. The same agent this watch was assigned to.

With a sigh, Jack pocketed the watch and walked back over to Saeko. Judging by his expression, she knew that the finding didn't turn out good. "This one's dead, right?" She asked.

"That's what it looks like," he said, setting his MCX against the ATV and leaned back on it. This mission was not how he was hoping it would be like. Two agents were out of action. One had deserted and the other was likely swimming with the fishes. "My only question is who took off this guy's watch. And why chuck it into the river?"

"Whether it worked out as you'd hope or not, it's best if we take a moment to rest," she said.

"Good idea. Let's take turns keeping watch," Jack said, picking up his new weapon. "I'll take the first watch. It's the least I do for getting you wet."

_"Achoo!"_ Jack heard Saeko squeeze, which was a really cute sound. He turned around noticed that she was still soaked from the water and was likely starting to get cold. She hugged her arms around her torso under her breasts. Pushing them up slightly as she shivered a little. "E-E...Excuse me. I'm freezing my ass off here," she said.

"Right, hang on." Jack reached into the back of the ATV and pulled out his backpack. Saeko walked as he rummaged through the items that were packed in it before pulling out a black tank top. "Here. It's not a lot, but you can wear it for now until your clothes dry," he said, handing her the top with a smile.

Saeko took the vest and smiled up at the agent. "Thank you."

Jack nodded before stepping back and turning his back to her to give her some bit of privacy and to keep watch. As Saeko stripped off her uniform and then her bra, Jack took the moment to contact Watanabe. "Watanabe, this is Recker. We've found the second watch, but it looks as though the agent was KIA."

_"Copy that. It's starting to feel as though I'm just sending you on a wild goose chase."_

"There's still one more watch," Jack said, pulling up the minimap and finding the signal. "The last one's on our way back to the B.O."

_"Alright, but be vigilant. I've been getting reports of increased LMB in the area. I don't know what to make of it, but stay on alert."_

"Copy that. Recker out," Jack replied before the call ended.

Saeko slipped on the tank top before she said, "I'm all done."

Jack turned back around, and his eyes widened a little when he saw her. The tank top fitted her very tightly that it hugged her body in all the right placed, and showed off the curves of her body while also showing off more skin than before. Not on the same level as when she only wore an apron, but when combined with her torn skirt and black leggings, it gave her an almost erotic appeal that was the same as when she did have the apron on.

She was tying her hair up in a ponytail to keep the water from dripping down her back when she noticed Jack staring at her and she smirked. "What's wrong, don't you like it?"

"I-No, actually it's the opposite," Jack said quickly. "You like amazing actually. Really great."

Finding it cute that highly skilled agent of the Division was getting so flustered by just complimenting a girl, Saeko chuckled. "I'm just fucking with you, you know," she said.

Jack blushed a little and scratched the back of his blended hair. "Right, I'm sorry."

Saeko giggled again. "There's no reason to apologize," she said. "And it wouldn't be the first time you looked at me like that?"

"Oh, uh..." Jack looked away, unsure of how to respond. "Sorry?"

"It's okay. I am a girl, after all," she said with a blush. "Sometimes, I like being looked at like that. And you've never done it in any perverted way. Something I've really come to appreciate."

Now that really caught Jack by surprise. Never before had he ever expect her to say something like that to him in the least. Wanting to make more conversation with her, he asked before thinking straight on what he was putting out of his mouth. "So, Saeko, have you've ever had a crush?"

Saeko looked up at him. "Oh? What brought this on?"

"Y-You don't have to answer!" Jack quickly said, mentally slapping myself almost instantly. "It's just, you're one of the most popular girls at school, and it's not just because you're extremely beautiful. Someone like you could get any guy you want, so I just assumed that you had someone that you were crushing on." He quickly shook his head. "Forget I said anything, I'm sorry."

The was a moment of silence as Jack now had to endure one of the most awkward silences he's ever had to go through.

The silence was broken when the wind blew through Saeko's hair and she finally said, "Of course I have." Jack looked at her inquisitively as she stared off into the sunset. "There was a boy I like. For a time, I thought it was love."

"...Oh," Jack said, and became quite again. His heart filled with a sudden wave of sadness, but mentally berated himself for letting himself get like that. He was the one that asked, and she answered him honestly. There was no use getting upset when there was still a job to do.

Besides, why would he have expected anything else from the girl that hated him before the apocalypse hit?

As for Saeko, she noticed how quiet Jack became after his short response. Now she was starting to feel a little guilt for what she'd said. She'd told him the truth. She did have a crush and believed it to have been love. But that was long ago. Long before the two had ever crossed paths.

But Saeko couldn't forget that he has a huge crush on her. It's true that she'd noticed the way he stared at her in the past, and now that her mind wasn't constantly clouded by her negative emotions when she sees him, Saeko actually found his continuing feelings for her quite flattering and almost endearing.

She meant all the things she said to him at Rika's house, and in her mind, she knew that she'd had never truly hated him to begin with. It was just her past coming back to warp her emotions. Her mind unleashing her repressed anger and hatred on the closest thing that she could get to the one that she what to let them out on. Saeko never hated Jack Recker. In fact, thinking back, he was always so lonely despite being surrounded by friends most of the time. It was something she and him have in common. The purple-haired beauty wasn't antisocial, but after _that night_, she felt more distant from people than she was before.

It was the same as Jack, but she had no idea what made him like that. The only thing that she could think of was his life as an agent. It was tempting for Saeko to want to ask him. To try and connect with the kind young man, but as rare as it was, Saeko wasn't sure. They've only begun truly talking with him a few days ago and were growing closer every second. She didn't want to overwhelm him by asking him something potentially very personal. That's why she gave him the offer in the jeep.

However, she still felt ashamed for the way she'd treated him in the past. Getting to know Jack allowed Saeko to discover he never once deserved that pain she's caused him. Who would have thought that all it took was the world ending for her to that he was a capable fighter, liked kids, a determined leader, knowing how to confront a problem, a tender side to him when it comes to his friends, and was very handsome? Saeko's eyes widened as her face went red at that last thought.

"Saeko."

Saeko was slightly startled when she was brought out of her thoughts and saw Jack staring at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You sort of blanked out for a moment."

Still flustered, Saeko shook her head. "I'm fine. What were you saying."

"I was just saying that we should head out. The Dead have cleared out from what I see," Jack said, nodding towards the shore. It's as he'd said. There were no more zombies on the riverbanks on both sides.

"Right. Let's go."

* * *

The sun had now gone almost completely down as they drove through the town relatively quickly. Saeko was still wearing the black tank top, and as they rushed through the streets, she noticed something odd. There weren't as many zombies as there were back on the other road, but as they were getting closer to the beckon, it seemed as though there were even fewer than before. The noise made by the ATV should have drawn out more, but there were so few.

"Seems that not as popular as we might have guessed!" she said over the roaring engine.

"Yeah, but you've noticed them, right?" He asked. But Saeko looked at him with confusion. "Look at the ground." Saeko did just that and her eyes widened slightly when she saw the glints of light flashing off brass of spent bullet shells. They were scattered along the ground. "Someone has been here. Or some _people_."

Following the directions on his AR HUD, Jack turned the ATV sharply around the corner and continued to the location of the final agent's watch. As they got closer, Jack slowed down the ATV and brought it to a stop. About two blocks from their current position was a children's park.

"Why are we stopping?" Saeko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The signal's coming from the park, but just look," Jack said, pointing at the park. "There's no Dead. No one there." He reached into the back and pulled out a pair of binoculars from the backpack. Looking through them, he could see no other Walker insight. And on the floor were bullet casings. "I just got a bad feeling about this."

"So what are we going to do," Saeko asked, not liking that they were out in the open like this.

"We've got to get that watch and recover it. Along with whatever we can find," Jack said, before slowly driving the ATV towards the park. He had out his MCX, prompting his crush to pull out her pistol. Driving into the park, they were met with no zombies to try and eat their brains.

Jack then stopped the vehicle when they were a few meters from a large, delegate fountain at the center of the park. The agent and Saeko's eyes were glued to the fountain. More specifically, what was in the water of the fountain.

There was an agent's body lying face down in the water. His status as an agent was known by the ISAC Brick on his backpack's shoulder strap and his watch. The water had turned red with his blood as his body had multiple bullet holes in it.

Saeko leaned to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Was he someone you knew?"

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Yeah. He went through the selection with me," Jack said before stepping out of the ATV with Saeko.

_**"Active ECHO beacon detected," **_said ISAC, as Jack's AR HUD showed that there was indeed an ECHO (Evidence Correlation Holographic Overlay system). They were holographic reconstructions created by the ISAC system by using audio-video recordings from local security and communication feeds. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to see the ECHO, Jack reached into his tactical fannypack and pulled out a small box.

"Here, put these contacts on," he told Saeko as she took the back. "I haven't used them, and it'll allow you to see the ECHO with me."

Saeko wasn't really sure what to say. She was just told to put on a pair of contacts, even though her eyesight is fine, so she could see what he saw? But then again, she knew little about how the Division's technology, all the young woman could do was trust Jack.

After she placed them in, Jack pressed a button on his watch. The ECHO activated, and Saeko watched in astonishment with Jack standing next to her. The world around her turned a blue tint as orange particles reconstructed the events that transpired. Showing the agent standing in front of about a dozen soldiers of the LMB and their profiles were displayed next to their heads. Victor Wright was the name of the deceased agent that was murdered by the soldiers.

"Okay, let's all just calm down and just talk about this," Victor said with his hands up as the PMCs aimed their rifles at him. "We're all on the same side. The Division is trying to maintain order!"

"And look at how that's going," the squad leader said with a layer of sarcasm. This guy was armed with a P416 and didn't have a helmet like the other soldiers, but had a red bandana and armband. "Face it. You've failed, and it's time for a new savior."

"So, what? You all are just gonna go new world order and take out the city?"

"No, we will resort order. But there's going to be a few changes," the squad leader told the agent. "Freedom is not a right. Liberty is not a given. This city needs an iron fist to restore order. There is no room for weakness. Cowards die on their knees, all with anyone that resists. There shall be no resistance. No matter who stands in our way."

Jack and Saeko were then given a start when the soldiers started shooting the agent before the ECHO ended and everything went back to normal. "This isn't good," Jack growled, while Saeko took out the contacts and placed them back in the box. "The LMB is really serious about taking over."

"There's no way that we'll be able to stop them on our own," Saeko said, deeply troubled by the ECHO she had just witnessed.

"Let's just focus on the job," Jack said, jumping into the water to retrieve Victor's watch. Waddling over to his arm, Jack reached down and grabbed it. Pulling it out of the water.

But this also pulled a wire that was tied to the agent's wrist, that was set up to a pulley, that pulled the trigger of a flare gun.

The red flare fired into the sky, as Jack and Saeko stared at it in shock.

_**"Alert! Hostiles income!"**_

Just then, entering into the park was a small squad of five LMB soldiers. "Stop right there!" One of them yelled, pointing their weapons at the teenagers before they saw the watch on Jack's wrist. "It's an agent, take him out!" The LMB men fired on their M4 rifles.

"SAEKO, GET DOWN!" Jack yelled, getting back the structure of the fountain as Saeko ducked down behind the rim of the fountain. The agent fired his MCX at the soldiers, killing two of them. The other three rushed to cover.

One of the soldiers with a dark red ski mask, dark grey ballistic vest and camouflage pants rushed out of cover and ran towards Jack. Firing an M870 shotgun that forced Jack to stay behind cover. The pellets took off chunks of the stone structure as the man got closer.

See Jack in trouble and seeing the soldier coming closer, Saeko holstered her pistol and gripped her boken tightly.

As the soldier climbed into the fountain and was about to flank Jack, Saeko suddenly jumped high into the high, before bringing her wooden sword down on the man's gun. Knocking it out of his hand. Jack then took aim and shot the man in the head before he had a chance to react.

The two looked at one another and smiled, before being shot at again by the other soldiers. Jack took Saeko's hand and the two jumped out of the water and ducked behind the fountain again. "So much for not staying dry," Saeko said heatedly as bullets zipped over their heads.

There was a sudden scream from on of the soldiers, and when Jack and Saeko peeped over the top of the rim, they saw one of the LMB getting his neck bitten into by a zombie from behind. The gunfight and the ATV had brought the remaining Dead to the park. The remaining soldier screamed seeing his comrade getting his neck ripped out by the zombie, before being swarmed by more. His screams of agony bring more Walkers to the park.

"So much for professionals," Saeko commented as the two stood back up.

Jack nodded before looking at his minimap. "The fastest way to the house is to go through the east exit," he said, before running back to the ATV and grabbing the backpack and putting it on. "We're not going to be able to go on in the ATV as it'll attract more of them. And only use your sword."

When he didn't hear a response from Saeko, he turned around to see her with her boken in a ready position. The look of excitement that only came from killing zombies returned. "Alright then," she said softly.

Saeko then rushed the Dead.

"We'll do this!"

She slashed the head of one zombie before quickly sliding between the legs of another one when it tried to grab her. Getting up, she slammed her boken into the back of its head. Jack did his best to kill any Walkers he could with his suppressed rifle. Shooting them in the head with the MCX. With how relatively spread out the zombies were, Jack had time to make precise hits to conserve ammo. But after a while, he stopped fighting the Dead to watch Saeko. Her skills were wonderful. Her courage was magnificent. It was like watching a dancer in their element.

And needless to say, Saeko was in her element. She felt so alive and free whenever she landed a killing blow to the skull of a Walker.

She killed one, then killed another, and another and then-

Stopped.

She stopped froze up.

When she turned to smash the skull of the next zombie, she was faced with three children. Three children that were unable to escape the Dead, and had become one of them. They moved towards her, as Saeko just stood there. She couldn't move. She was paralyzed when she stared at the three innocent children who stood in front of her as lifeless, flesh-eating monsters.

Jack fired a few more shots into the heads of some zombies before turning around to see Saeko standing still. "Saeko! What's going on!" He exclaimed before seeing the kids and his eyes widened in terror. "Oh no."

Saeko turned her head to look at him, and tried to say something. But she couldn't. The undead children were getting closer.

Jack rushed towards her, attached his MCX on his backpack, and pulled out his Glock. "Saeko, snap out of it!"

But she didn't respond. One of the zombie kids lunged at her. But at the last second, Jack pushed Saeko away from the little girl and took aim.

"God, forgive me."

Jack pulled the trigger. Out of it came a .45 ACP round that pierced into the forehead of the girl and came out the other side. Splattering her brains across the ground. Then, in an act of mercy, killed the others. Saeko started in shock at what Jack had just done to those children. Even he was shocked at what he had just done. But he was brought out of his state of mind when the same LMB LAV-25 came back. More soldiers came, killing the zombies as they started shooting at them, blocking every exit but the east.

"SHIT!" Jack grabbed Saeko's hand and started pulling her along as they ran out of the east exit. Bullets whisper past their heads as the LAV-25's M242 Bushmaster chain gun fired 25 mm shells that slammed into the houses and road around them. "Don't stop, keep moving!"

As they had bullets zipping past them, there were zombies all over the street now. Jack's brain was working into overdrive, trying to think of a way out of this mess. As the LMB stopped firing at them, Jack looked back to see that they had lost them in the crowd of Dead they left behind. He stopped for a moment and looked at Saeko. She just stared at him, lost in her inner world.

Jack looked around again before his eyes landed on the gates to a set of stairs that went up into the side of a hill. And the gate could only mean that there was a shrine at the top of the stairs. He pulled his crush along with him up the stairs. Looking back halfway up to see the LMB running past the gate. With the threat of both the Dead and the PMC gone, Jack continued hastily up the stairs.

Making it to the top of the stairs, they came to the shrine. Jack sent out a pulse to detect any zombies or other humans that were there. But there were none. They were completely alone.

Jack opened the doors to the shrine and pulled Saeko inside. Finally letting go of her hand, he took out his pistol and turned on the flashlight under the barrel to scan the area. Luckily for them, there were no Dead insight. Putting away his Glock, Jack turned around and locked the doors. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he turned around to look at Saeko. "Saeko, are you okay?" he asked.

He got no response. Saeko just started to sit down on her knees with her bangs covering her eyes.

Jack stared at her back for a moment, knowing that she wouldn't be talking for a while. Any chance of starting a conversation was likely going to be for nothing. And any chances of them making it to Saya's house were extremely slim with the LMB out there hunting them.

"It'll be too dangerous for us to continue on," he told her. "We'll wait here until morning."

* * *

Jack found some candles and lit them up, before setting them in the middle of the room. Giving him and Saeko some light while the outside world was pitch black. He had taken off his tactical gear and placed them in a pile a few feet away from Saeko as she silently sat there. Jack then noticed a couple of Katana swords tucked away in their sheaths. Walking over to them, he picked up one of them and pull the sword out a little bit, gasping a little when he saw the sharp, steel blade.

He looked at it with an impressed expression before turning back to Saeko. "Hey, Saeko. Got something for you," Jack said, walking over to her and placing the sword down in front of her. She didn't give any response. Noticing that she was still wearing the tank top, Jack stood up and walked back over to his backpack to pull out Saeko's now dried clothes. "Come here and have a seat. Your uniform's all dry now, too."

Saeko didn't move but looked over her shoulder to see him place her neatly folded clothes on the floor. Jack then walked over to a curtain and got behind it, giving Saeko the privacy that she needed. She then looked down at her clothes, before crawling over to them. But her mind wasn't on the bag, but the event that took placed at the park before the LMB reinforcements came. She felt guilty for freezing up like that. She could have turned into an undead and left Jack alone. He would have been devastated and likely not have made it to Saya's house.

Jack was fishing through his backpack to count the items he had in it, until he heard Saeko starting to change her clothes. He knew that there was something bothering her, and it wasn't just the kids that turned. He wanted to know so badly to help her. However, a part of him said that he shouldn't. That it wasn't his place to ask. There was a clear reason for acting the way she did. It had to be her that comes to him.

"I'm done," she said.

Jack sighed. He wanted to help her. So, he figured that the best action was to just help her cheer her up. Walking out from behind the fiery curtain, he reached into his backpack. "Yeah, Saeko, check this out," he said with a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. He sat down in front of her and pulled out a small green bag with some instructions on the side and two holes on the very top. He held it out to her. "Here, you can have it."

Saeko stared at him as his warm blue eyes encouraged her to take it. She reached out and took the bag. It was kind of squishy, but the kendo champion couldn't tell what it was. So, with a smile, Jack leaned to her ear but Saeko didn't move. She kept looking at the bag. Jack raised a hand to the side of his face like he was going to tell her a secret. Her nose catching a sniff of his smell. He smelt really good.

"If nature ever calls, that's what it's for," he whispered.

Saeko looked a little confused at first, before suddenly getting what he was saying. Her eyes widened as a surprised noise escaped her lips. She then leaned back and started softly laughing as her hand shot up to over her blushing face. Jack smiled, happy to see her cheering up again, if only slightly.

"Thank you, Jack," Saeko said genuinely, moving her hand down to the center of her chest. Smiling a sweet smile as she blushed a light, rosy tint on her cheeks. "For everything that you've done for us." Jack nodded with his smile still remaining. He might have taken his job dead serious when it came to his duty with the Division, but he was still a good-heart man that could make her laugh.

* * *

A few minutes later, and things were quiet again. The two were on their own green sleeping pad, trying to get some sleep before moving out tomorrow. Jack was laying on his back with an arm under his head as a pillow, and his other hand on his chest. Glock being held in it. Saeko was also laying on the floor, but whereas the boy she had affection for was sleeping, she was having an even harder time shutting her eyes.

And it was because she wanted to talk to him. To have him listen to what she had to say.

But before she could tell him what she wanted to him to know, something that he deserved to know for a long time, there was one thing that she had to know. Saeko turned her head to Jack as he had his eyes closed. On the arm holding the pistol, even in the dim lighting, she could still see the scars. She looked concerned and slightly hesitant. Not knowing exactly how to handle or even approach this kind of situation.

Working up the courage, Saeko braced herself and sighed. "Jack? Are you awake?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Jack still kept his eyes closed. "Yeah?"

"Can...Can I ask you something?"

Jack didn't open his eyes, but nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Saeko took in a deep breath. There was no turning back.

"How did you get those scars on your arm?"

Jack gasped and his eyes shoot open. How did she know? Did she see them? He looked down and saw that some of the faintest scars could be seen in the dim lighting by the well-trained eye. He didn't mind them being out at first because it was more comfortable.

"It was...your uncle, wasn't it?" Saeko pressed on. She knew the answer, and the guilt she felt for how she treated him grew even stronger.

Jack sighed in defeat and brought his head back down on his arm. "Was it really that easy to figure out?"

"I saw the signs whenever someone mention your past."

"Saeko," he interrupted her. "Can we just drop it? You already figured it out." He sighed to himself. He didn't want to be rude to her, and was only concerned.

"I understand, but please also understand that I want to help you, Jack." Jack turned his head to look at her as she stared at him with genuine care and slightly more affection in her eyes than he's seen before. "The offer I made in the car still stands. You can talk to me," she said.

Jack swallowed and sat up. Facing his body to her, giving her his full attention. "It _hurts _to talk about, or to even think about it."

"Then it'll be all better to just let it all out," she said, moving closer to place a hand on Jack's cheek, bringing his fact up to look at her in the eyes. "I want to _help _you, Jack, if you'll let me."

As he stared at her, Jack felt the urge to tell her everything at that moment. Even in the dim lighting, she still looked so beautiful. Even more so than ever before with her face so close to his. Here she was, wanting to listen to everything he had to say, to share the pain, and the agent felt his heart rate increasing just thinking about it. To share the worst years of his existence with no one else but the girl of his dreams.

But he had a feeling that this was brought up because of something else. Something was really bothering her and Jack wanted to know what it was. So, he decided to finally ask her. Reach up and gently grabbing her hand, Jack placed the Glock on the ground and brought her hand away from his face to hold it in both of his.

"Then let_ me_ help _you_," he said. Saeko gasped a little, but continued to stare at him. "Saeko...please, tell me. What's bothering you."

Saeko didn't respond at first. She took her hand away and moved back a little. Averting her eyes from him with her head down, her hair touching the floor. Now it was her turn. She shifted her weight from the left to the right as she looked at him again. "I asked you about your abuse...because I needed to talk to you. You deserve to know."

Jack nodded and sat still to listen to her. Things got silent again for a moment. He wondered what it was that she wanted to talk about. But considering it was the reason she asked about his abuse, he couldn't say no.

"I started thinking about the way I treated you, Jack," she said after a while. Having a hard time speaking about it. "How I was before really getting to know you."

"Saeko, I've forgiven you," Jack said. He then immediately started thinking about how she froze up. "Is that you froze up? Or was it those kids that turned?" He pressed to find the source of Saeko's pain, as he found this really out of character for her.

"It wasn't the children, and I know that you've forgiven me," said Saeko in a low voice, while looking at the ground. "But...I can't stop thinking about how I was. How whenever I saw you, my memories came back to me...memories of _fear."_

She took a deep breath and continued.

"Remembered you asked me, at the sandbar, if I've ever had a crush on someone?" She reminded him.

Jack flustered a little and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Right, I'm sorry about that..." he lowed his eyes to the ground.

"It's okay," Saeko interjected as to not make him feel bad. "I mean, hasn't everyone? Can't get this far without having a crush..." she paused with a very slight smile. But that was gone in a moment as she became quiet, looking thoughtful before continuing. "...On someone. I've never told them how I felt. I just don't think I have the right too."

Jack looked at her baffled and totally in shock. The sword that Jack found laid on the flood between the two, with Jack"You're kidding, right?!" He said louder than he originally meant to. "Saeko, you're a wonderful person. It's hard for me to imagine you not deserving something like that."

"Jack, if I was such a wonderful person, would I have treated you so awful for all three years we've been in school together?" Saeko asked him with a look of utter guilt in her eyes.

Then she was silent again, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"...Would I have almost killed someone?"

The words rolled out of her mouth without even missing a beat. Jack's eyes widened and a small gasp of surprise escaped his throat. Feeling a small throb in his heart when he heard that. She had to have been joking, but as he stared at her, the truth sank in. He didn't say a word, and just continued to listen.

"It was for years ago...I was attacked on the street at night. I had a practice sword with me. I started hitting him, and once I started, I-I didn't stop. I-I-I couldn't stop. It was...he was..." she stopped for a moment to collect herself as her volume started to rise. "After I told the police what happened, they gave me a ride home in a police car."

"Saeko, you did what you had to do. It was self-defense," Jack said to try and comfort her.

"Jack..." Saeko lifted her head to look at him. "...remember in the science lab? What you yelled at me?" The agent nodded his head. "You wanted to know why I hated you. Why I treated you so badly. After the incident, there was a whole court case. I was there to here the name of the man that attack me."

There was silence.

"...That man...was your uncle, Jack."

Jack's eyes widened and filled if horror when he heard those words enter into his ear. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true, but deep in his heart, he knew that it was true. The man that made his life hell after his parents died. Suddenly, he remembered the night he was taken to the police station. He remembered how his uncle was dragged through the doors, badly beaten. It all started to make sense. Everything for why he was brought in like that, the way Saeko treated him, it was all because of him. When Jack ran away, his uncle must have gotten really drunk and attacked Saeko. He started to feel guilty himself. For having run out and allowing his uncle to get to Saeko. But Jack quickly realized that it wasn't him. His uncle was responsible for it all, and even beyond prison, he was still making his life hell though the hate Saeko had for the man, which she unleashed on him.

Seeing him in his silent state, Saeko felt like someone was squeezing her heart. Explaining it to him now made her realize just how wrong she was. Just as she was a victim of Jack's uncle, Jack was an innocent victim of her hate. "Now you know the truth," she said sadly. "Jack, I'm so sorry for what happened to you, and I'm especially sorry for what I've done to you. You've down nothing to deserve my aggression. I've always known that. But back then, when I looked at you...you look so much like him that it's scary. I couldn't help it. All my hatred for him got projected onto you, and I just didn't care."

"Saeko, I'm sorry, too. What he did to you, it never should have happened," said Jack. He then looked at his sleeves and rolled them up even more. Showing Saeko more scars. "Two days before he attacked you, he had beaten me so badly I nearly died. So, I ran away. If I had to guess, he couldn't live without his punching bag and went out to try and find me himself." He scoffed a little. "If anything, I should also be thanking you for doing what I've wanted to do for years. That fucker attacked you, and you gave him what he had coming for years. As I said, it was self-defense."

"It might have started out that way, but to be honest...I enjoyed it. Just letting the rage out, against someone, there was nothing but joy." She could still remember that night as her voice lowered. It was dark and it was under a street light. Jack's uncle came out of nowhere, screaming for his nephew to show himself while being wildly drunk. When he saw her, he lunged at her, intending to molest the purple-haired girl. Pushing her up against the wall as he lost himself to lust.

"When I realized that I had the upper hand, I felt so cold. And I pretended I was terrified. And when I had him, I fought back." Saeko remembered how he was about to take off her top, she kicked him in the abdomen, getting him away from her. She remembered how she then started hitting him with her wooden sword again. And again. And again. And again.

"I fought until there was nothing but blood and bone. It was bliss. Absolute, total pleasure."

Saeko looked up at him, showing him her beautiful show him the side of her she hid from everyone. Her mouth was twisted into a wide grin. Her face contorted into something that scared the Division agent as she stared at him. Her gorgeous eyes that Jack had always been attracted to now filled with madness.

"That's me! _ME!_" She screamed, her voice turning to a higher pitch and a more hectic velocity. She placed a hand on her chest as she continued to stare at Jack with a look of madness. "That's who I am! Can't you see, Jack Recker?! The feeling of power, of control over _someone else's_ life! I _loved _it!" She shook her head wildly back and forth as she continued on. "Does anyone like that deserve love!?"

"Saeko..." Jack whispered before speaking louder. He wanted her to understand that she wasn't the monster she believed herself to be. "Saeko, you know I've suffered just like you've been suffering. Even since this fucking thing started, I've killed both living and the Dead. I've killed my best friend after he'd turned. I've killed those guys that were trying to kill us. I've killed as much as you have."

"You became that way after this happened. But I was like that before," Saeko said.

"Saeko, don't say that."

"Nothing about me has changed. I realized that now from the fountain. It almost feels like it's gotten worse."

"Saeko!" Jack reached out and placed his hand on hers. Saeko stopped talking and gasped when she felt his hand on hers. She stared at his blues eyes that stared at her firmly. He couldn't bear to see her tear herself down like that. He stared into the eyes he loved so much. "Saeko, I understand what you've been through. Believe me, I do...and I'm sorry. I never wished for what my uncle did to you ever happened. But you're still you!" He exclaimed with vigor. "My uncle was nothing but a drunk bastard that deserved everything you fucking gave him! Believe it or not, you saved me! If you hadn't done what you did, I'd still be his prisoner. It makes me happy to hear that the young woman saved me from my uncle was you. No matter what you may think, Saeko, you'll always be that young woman that I've admired for so long. The girl who believe in me to be a good leader..."

He took a moment to catch his breath before saying the words before thinking.

"You're still the same Saeko Busujima I love, and always will."

The two exchanged gasps. Saeko stared at him in total astonishment by what Jack said in the end. Realizing what he had just said, Jack got up and walked away to his side of the shrine. Sitting down on the ground with his back to her, the agent started looking through his backpack. Pulling out his empty mags to reload them.

Crawling on all fours, Saeko approached him and sat on her knees behind him. He didn't look at her, but Saeko saw he had a look of regret on his face. "I shouldn't have said that!" He said, inserting a newly load mag into a pouch on his plate carrier.

Saeko gently placed a hand on his cheek and turned his to her. Jack looked into the gorgeous blue eyes of the beautiful young woman. Time seemed to slow down as Jack instinctive drew closer to Saeko, and she to him. For what felt like an eternity, the two teenagers' lips make contact as they both started kissing each other with equal passion. Jack took the moment to feel the softness of her moist lips as they moved against his own in their loving kiss. Closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

When then two of them separated, they breathed heavily while staring into each other's eyes with a certain intensity. For Saeko, she did not regret the kiss in the slightest. It was clear why she felt this way about him. Why she enjoyed being around him the most. Why she was so embarrassed when she'd woken up like that with him. Why it was him alone that could make her this flustered. This man who had suffered from his uncle, risked his life many times to protect her and the others, and even when she treated him terribly, he still loved her.

Saeko knew that what she felt for Jack Recker were those same feelings she felt for her first crush. She knew that the least that she could do was love him in return.

The two started to smile at each other, as Jack turned around to face her completely. "Saeko...Saeko..." He was a little surprised when Saeko partially lunged forward and shoved her lips against his. Her tongue darting inside his mouth as Jack returned the kiss. The two started making out while their hands explored each other's back, as their bodies rubbed against each other.

When they separated again, Saeko whispered. "Jack..." The kiss not only showed her love for him, but it also stirred up something inside of her. She felt an inner heat burn hotter than anything she felt before. A hunger slowly crept through her body, mind, and soul. The throbbing inside her body and the way that he was driving her crazy to have all of him could only be described as one thing.

She was horny for her new lover, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you," Saeko said, looking up at him with begging eyes. Oh her eyes. He always loved her eyes. "Make love to me"

Just her staying that, and also finding that she had climbed onto his lap, made his loins almost ache as he felt his arousal grow. Jack stared up at the goddess in his arms as she started to grinded against him. "Saeko...are you sure?"

"Please, Jack," she said, unbuttoning her shirt and pulled it away. Showing him her purple laced bra that kept her breasts locked away. Her skin glistening with sweat and the light of the candle. She was even more gorgeous and just the sight of her stirred Jack's lust for her too. "In a world like this, we can't take anything for granted. Our last day could be tomorrow or next week. We should enjoy every moment we have. And I want to spend this moment with you to the fullest. Make me your one and only!"

"Saeko!" Jack lunged forwards and smashed his lips against Saeko's. She let out a moan as they reignited their intense makeout session as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace as the purple-haired woman rewrapped her arms around his neck. Both of them pulling each other closer as the large bulge in his pants pressed between her legs, and her clothed breasts pressed against his chest. Their tongues dancing together as they explored each other's mouths

He gently forced Saeko to lie down on her back by getting on top of her, still kissing her passionately. Her legs spreading apart as his bulge grew even bigger, exploring her body with his hands. They broke the kiss for a moment to get air into their lungs. The highly skilled Division agent couldn't believe what was happening, but he didn't care. He couldn't hold back any longer. All he wanted was to be with Saeko. Here and now.

_**[LEMON ALERT! EXPLICIT CONTENT HAS BEGUN!]**_

The two lovers were back to making out again instantly. She loved the feeling of his lips taking control while also treating her with passion. As he pinned her down with his body, Jack leaned up lightly and slipped his left under her bra, pushing it up slightly, and started grabbing her rubbing her right breasts. Feeling how soft they were as his figures dug into them. Saeko's eyes widened for a moment as she gasped into Jack's mouth, making him stop and pull back from her lips.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Jack asked, feeling the heat inside his body burning for him to continue.

"No, oh god, it just feels really good," Saeko said with some tears of joy leaking from the corner of her eyes. Jack took this and resumed to knead her mound in his hand. This caused her to moan loudly in blissful pleasure, which increased even more as Jack started to kiss her neck. Going from her throat, to her collarbone, to her shoulder, to her jaw. All the while his hand massaged her breasts. Making Saeko moan even more as he pressed himself against her. "Oh god, you're amazing! Please, more! Don't stop!"

Jack then took his hand off of Saeko's breasts, making her look at him with wide eyes. He then smiled and reached around to place his hand on the small of her back and pulled her upwards. This gave him access to the back of her bra. Saeko reached down and got rid of her skirt as Jack unclipped the strap of her bra and they both threw them to the side. Freeing her beautiful pair of large D-cup breasts.

Saeko was placed back down on the ground and she reached down with her hand towards Jack's lump in his pants. But then Jack grabbed her hands and pinned them to the ground on both of her sides. He then started to move his bulge up and down on her soaking wet pussy that only had her panties covering it. Her leggings and shoes were the only other articles of clothes still on her.

Saeko's eyes widened and she let out a loud moan when she felt Jack kiss her breasts before he started sucking and licking her right nipple while squeezing the other one. "M-More Jack! Don't stop! It's so fucking good!" she moaned out with a yell, digging her fingers into the floor as they both moaned together, becoming putty in his hands. Saeko couldn't take it anymore. The massive jolt of pleasure she felt made her arch her back. She wanted him inside of her, _badly! _

He stopped sucking her breasts when Saeko managed to free her hands and found himself on his back after Saeko used all of her strength to flip the agent on off her. She now pinned him to the floor by straddling his hips with her own, and her hunger for him grew as she stared down at him.

"Now just sit back and let me pleasure you for a while," she said in a voice so seductive that it made Jack thrust his hips up slightly. This made her smirk and lick her lips. "Eager, are we?"

"You have no idea," Jack said with a grin, placing his hands on her hips.

"Then allow me to take off your clothes, my agent," she said. Her agent. That was something she could really get used to. Jack sighed as she played her hands on his long-sleeved shirt and started rubbing it. Feeling rock hard abs through the fabric. Muscles that could have only have come from intensive training.

Saeko grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled it over his head. But then her lust subsided when she saw what was under it. His body did indeed have impressive muscles and had the build of a warrior with his strong abs, large biceps, and a slightly wide chest. It all made her blush bright, but what really made her stop was some other scars that were hidden away by his shirt. Some of the more serious ones that would have never gone away.

The agent noticed that she had stopped and looked up at her to see Saeko staring down at his chest sadly. Tracing one of his old scars gently with her finger. Jack gently grabbed her hand and held it, then sat up to bring himself closer to Saeko. Smiling gently at her before pulling into another kiss. Saeko responded by grabbing a handful of his hair, running her fingers through his locks as she returned the kiss with equal passion.

She pulled away from the kiss, smiling seductively. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes we shall," Jack said with a grin. Saeko responded by pushing him back down before slowly dragged herself down to his legs with a lustful smile. Once she was between his legs, not wasting any time, Saeko swiftly removed his belt and pulled off his pants. Bringing her face closer to his underpants, and could feel the heat being emitted from his cock. She gave it a kiss through his underpants, before pulling it off.

Jack's manhood stood proudly as Saeko's eyes widened at the size of it. If she had to guess, it was at least a foot long. Veins pulsing as more blood pumped into it, making it even harder and harder. "My goodness! You're so big and hard," Saeko said seductively, before gently grabbed a hold of it. Feeling it throb and twitch in her soft hand.

With a sly smile, she stuck out her tongue and gave the cock of her lover a small lick. Earning her a salty taste as her nose took in the strong musky smell. Saeko then began the tip of Jack's manhood, which brought out moans of delightful pleasure. Seeing her lover enjoying this, Saeko smirk. "Do you like that," she asked, giving the erection another lick from bottom to top.

"Yeah, you're amazing," Jack said. Now even hornier Saeko smirked and then took his cock into her mouth, causing the agent to stiffen up by the burning sensation of her mouth. "Oh, God, that's even better!"

Saeko continued to suck on his cock as her tongue licked all around the sides. She used one hand to continue stroking him while she sucked on him, while the other one reached into her panties to finger her pussy. Saeko felt him grab her by the back of her head and force her head further down. She gagged on the piece of meat hitting the back of her throat, but graciously deepthroated Jack, never stopping for a moment.

"Saeko, I'm about to cum!" Jack groaned in pleasure.

He felt her hand remove his own from her head, before stopping herself mid blowjob to pull herself off his cock. With a naughty smile on her face, she said, "Well then, it's time for me to get serious." Saeko then grabbed her D-cup breasts and sandwiched his cock between them. Jack threw his head back and moaned as she started moving her breasts up and down, then taking the top back into her mouth. She rubbed her breasts at a rhythm while tasting the precum slowly coming out of the tip.

At that moment, Jack's manhood twitched inside her mouth, and he couldn't hold in his release. His hands moved to Saeko's head and bobbed her faster, catching her off guard. And then he brought mouth down all the way on his cock and cummed. Saeko's eyes widened before rolling into her skull as rope after rope of cum was shot into her mouth and throat. Her cheeks puffed up as more of Jack's seed entered, but the salty taste became rather sweet to Saeko, and she swallowed all of it.

After a full minute of savoring and drinking his cum, Saeko pulled away from his pelvis as she slowly pulled herself off of Jack, panting. "Wow! That was so intense. You let out so much," she said with a smile.

Jack panted and smile. That was one of the best moments of his life. He then watched as Saeko took off her boots before laying on her back. She then slowly pulled down her panties, and was about to pull off her leggings when Jack interpreted by saying, "Leave them on. You look so sexy with them." Saeko smiled at what he said, and just took off her panties.

Spreading her legs apart, Saeko showed off her womanhood right in front of her lover. Jack stared at her dripping pussy before clawing over to her. Getting between her legs while placing them on his shoulders, Jack opened his mouth and gave his new lover a long, slow lick that made Saeko throw her head back in pleasure. Yelling out as loud as she could. "YES! Just like that. Eat me out!"

She wrapped her legs around his head to bring him closer to her pussy. Jack obliged and continued licking Saeko fast and furiously. Licking up the warm, sweet, and juicy taste. His pleasuring caused Saeko to become a moaning mess. Each and every lick against her folds gave her jolts of pleasure.

"It...It feels so good!" Saeko moaned with an expression of pleasure that made Jack continue with more effort.

Jack then got an idea. He stopped for a moment, before reaching with one hand for one of her breasts. Saeko whimpered as he groped it, but then her eyes widened when Jack jammed his tongue inside of her as he twisted her clit with his other thumb and index finger.

"OH GOD! YES!" Saeko screamed with eyes rolled back, grabbing her other breast and placing her other hand on Jack's head. This pleasure was unlike anything she'd ever felt before whenever she pleasured herself. This action was sending electrical jolts that pulsed through her body. "You're making me go crazy!"

She started to feel her reaching her climax, and all it took was for Jack to remove his fingers from Saeko's clit and open his mouth wider. Sucking on her pussy and her clit with his teeth grazing her little bottom. Saeko was helpless to hold back anymore and floodgates burst open.

"I'M CUMMING!" The purple-haired woman yelled she sprayed her juices all over his face. Cumming liked never before as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue hung out of her mouth. Her back arched until she was finally over her organism, then she collapsed on the ground, with Jack pulling away from her crotch.

Jack smiled and crawled up to her and began his assault. Making out with Saeko as their tongues wrestled as they hugged each other. Then, Saeko's eyes widened and gasped into the kiss as she felt the tip of his member against her entrance. She mewed as she felt him rub against the outside of her folds.

His hands found her hips and held her as her hands found their way to his face. Jack gazed into Saeko's eyes as she did the same. Staring at one another with nothing but pure unadulterated love and desire for each other.

"It's my first time..." Saeko whispered sweetly, caressing Jack's cheek.

"Yeah. I'll be sure to be gentle," Jack said sweetly.

"As long as it's you who makes love to me, my love."

And so, Jack thrust his member into her wet womanhood. Jack moaned and groaned from the pleasure of being inside of Saeko. She was so tight! Saeko's eyes widened as her head flung back and she let out a screaming moan the moment he pierced her insides. Having her cherry popped stung at first, but there was no blood. Her training in kendo had torn her hymen many years ago. However, when her lover moved to adjust, something in her snapped when she felt him rub against her inner walls. His cock made her body explode with a sensation that it sent her over the edge, causing her to cum and tighten up on his member while squirting lightly.

"Oh...God~" Saeko moaned with her body shaking a little. "S...So Hard...it's so big...Jack, you're filling me up inside!" On pure instinct, Saeko pulled Jack down and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Letting him feel her and using him for support. The two stayed like that for a moment before Saeko stroked his cheek lovingly. "I'm okay. In fact, it feels really good. Don't hold back. You can have me as many times as you like."

She then leaned into his ear and whispered to him.

"I love you too, Jack Recker. Now fuck me."

Jack never would have thought that he'd ever had this moment. But here he was. Saeko, his crush, just said she loved him and now he was going to fuck her until he'd have to carry her back to the Base of Operations. He lowed his head and kissed her on the lips, then allowed his instincts to take over as he began to thrust in and out of the purple-haired swordswoman, pounding deep into her.

"AHHH! HAHHH! HAH! HAHHN!" Saeko lewdly moaned as he fucked her. He started off by wasting no time and began ramming into her. Feeling the warmth of her body and the strength of her muscles, while also enjoying her curves and soft skin. Her pussy was like an inferno and was wet from when he orally pleasured her, and she was getting even wetter as he thrusted into her. Creating loud smacking sounds that mixed with her moans. But it all made him want to fuck her even more.

"Please! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! It's amazing! It feels like my insides are on fire!" Saeko moaned like a woman possessed as she felt his cock reach places her fingers could never reach. Every thrust sent shock waves throughout Saeko's body as it hit all of the right spots. The movement made her large breasts bounce and almost seem to dance as he pumped deeper inside her. She even felt her eyes roll back as his member ram against the entrance of her womb and almost push through it.

Her blissful face made Jack want to go even further. They both moaned loudly before Jack grabbed her breasts, which made her moan loudly. He felt his lover's folds tightening on his and how much her warmth increased. Saeko grabbed hold of his face and smashed her lips into another intense makeout session. Wrapping her arms around Jack to enjoy the feeling of his body being pressed against her.

But she knew that he was holding back. He still had a few inches that he wasn't pushing in as to not hurt her. So, Saeko pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him. "I want it all, Jack. Turn me around and fucking plow me!" she whispered, tightening herself around his dick.

Jack grinned hungrily at her and did as she instructed. Pulling out of her, he rolled her body over to have her on her hands and knees. Raising her round, firm ass at him. Saeko giggled and wiggled her ass at him. Not even a second later, Jack grabbed her hips and thrusted back into her.

Saeko's eyes widened as she screamed, smiling with some drool leaking out as she felt his cock entering into her womb and filling every part of it.

"Jack! You're incredible! You're so strong! So rough! You're making me go crazy!" Saeko screamed as he moved his hips faster and she gripped the floor. Her front collapsed after the strength in her arms disappeared.

"F-Fuck! Saeko, you feel so good!" Jack clashed his pelvis and her ass together as he fucked her faster and harder, and reached over to Saeko's breasts to grope them. "I can't stop! You're so warm!"

"Thank you~ It feels so good! It feels like I'm skewed! You're stabbing it in so deep!" Saeko moaned. Jack smirked as he pulled his right hand away from her breasts and rubbed it on her right buttcheek. He then raised his hand before spanking her, sending ripples through her flesh. Saeko squealed in shock at the suddenly spank, but she moaned when he did it again. Telling him that she was enjoying it. Especially when she admitted it while screaming. "YES! Spank me! It feels so good! Fuck me harder!"

He continued spanking her before switching positions again. Rolling her back on her back, Jack grabbed her soft but still toned stomach and lifted her up. Understanding what he was doing, Saeko called upon her strength and hugged him as he pulled her down with all of her weight dropping her onto his still erect cock. Straddling him and started smacking down on him as he thrusted up into her. His member shooting through her and going into her womb just as hard over and over again.

Time wore on with the two of them still going strong at it. Saeko's face had gone numb from the pleasure, with her tongue out. She had to hold onto him for any sense of stability as he grabbed her ass hard and used it as leverage to fuck her body up and down on his dick. Her body teased his cock, begging for his cum. And he teased her by sucking on her nipples. Saeko slid her long powerful legs to wrap around him, her powerful sexy thighs holding him tight as her feet locked together at the ankles, as they both grabbed one another tighter.

He then picked up speed as Saeko screamed louder and louder in ecstasy as they both were starting to reach their limit. "Fuck! Jack, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Saeko screamed as she bounced up and down on his cock while he moved her with his hands. Making her pleasure rise faster and faster.

"M-Me too!" Jack groaned back as he felt her wet walls clenching him in a vice grip.

She looked up into his eyes while screaming. Her blue orbs seeming like they had hearts in them. "Do it! I can't take it anymore! I want your hot cun inside me! Fill me, Jack! Fill me with your flaming hot seed!" She screamed out.

Jack nodded and pushed Saeko back down on the ground, her legs still tight around him. This let him thrust as deeply as he could. So when he started pumping into her, it was harder and faster than Saeko thought was possible for any man. He fucked her furiously, his cock slamming into her at full power.

He leaned in closer to her and he continued to fuck her with the intent to cause a flood inside her already drenched womanhood. Her large breasts once against pressed against his chest.

"Then feel the cum of the man that loves you, Saeko!" He shouted while looking right down into her eyes, mere inches apart. He thrusted into her with all his strength and body weight. Loving the sounds of her pleasure-filled screams.

"I'M CUMMING!" Saeko screamed when she came. Her juices sprayed all over him and the floor as he thrusted a few more times before finally reaching his climax with an eruption inside her.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Saeko let out a loud, lewd scream as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she shuttered the moment she felt Jack blast a geyser of scorching hot cum into the depths of her womb. Felling his warm fill sent her into another orgasm.

_**[LEMON ENDS]**_

With the flame inside their bellies quenched, Jack laid himself over her body, resting his forehead against hers as they caught their breath and eased their beating hearts. Saeko was left in a state of utter bliss as her own juices coated Jack's cock. She panted breathlessly as she felt her insides got filled to the brim with she still squirting the last of her cum. Both panted heavily from exhaustion and were covered in their sweat as if they had just run a physical and emotional marathon. Jack was still balls deep inside of Saeko, as her pussy overflowed with his cum. He looked down at her and smile.

"That...You...You were incredible," Jack said, feeling a bit light-headed, causing her to giggle.

"Yes, yes it was, my love," the swordswoman said, running a hand through her hair. Saeko gasped when she felt him pull out of her, before Jack laid on his side next to her as they faced each other. She then looked at him cheekily. "So, was it everything that you imaged?"

"Beyond even my wildest and dirtiest dream. You were amazing, Saeko," he said with a grin right back at her. He gave her a brief kiss before Saeko curled up against him. Her head resting on his chest under his chin as he covered them in a blank he pulled out of his bag. Giving them the warmth to withstand the cool air. But then something clicked in his head and he paled a little. "Oh no."

Saeko looked at him. "What? What's wrong?" she asked, a little alarmed by his sudden change in emotion.

Jack swallowed hard. "Uh, Saeko. We just had sex." Saeko tilted her head and nodded. "With no projection. And I didn't pull out," he clarified.

Saeko's face lit up with realization before she started laughing. "Jack, it's okay! It was a safe day for me," she said.

The agent sighed in relief. "Thank God. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to be a father, but not at a time like this. When we haven't even started saving what remained," he said, before Saeko placed her hand on his cheek.

"If you ask me, I think we'd make a cute baby together," she joked before kissing his cheek. "You meant what you said, right?"

The agent interrupted her by kissing her on the head and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "You know I mean it. Every word. And I will tell you that I do want this, Saeko," he said with a smile. "Life for us will be too short to not make these moments happen."

"Think we can have another moment if we get up early in the morning, my handsome agent?" Saeko asked with a wink.

"No doubt. Goodnight, my beautiful swordswoman" Jack said. Saeko smiled softly as she cuddled against his skin. He held her protectively as she fell asleep peacefully. Jack then closed his eyes too. The two lovers laid like that, bathing in the afterglow and allowing the night to take them.

* * *

When they woke the next morning, the shrine was once again filled with the sounds of grunts and moans of pleasure as Jack and Saeko made love again. Ending with Saeko's pleasuring screaming before for it all ceased.

About an hour later, they were dressed, armed, and were back on the road. They started walking together through the town, following the checkpoint that only Jack could see. Luckily there was no Dead insight. the agent and Saeko smiled at one another. He had an arm around Saeko's shoulder, and she had an around his waist.

_**"Incoming alert on the S.H.D emergency channel!" **_ISAC suddenly said, startling the new couple.

_"Recker, be advised: The Base of Operations is under attack!"_ Jack and Saeko gasped when their heard what Watanabe said as they heard the sound of gunfire in the background. _"Hostile forces are attacking the Takagi estate. We're in need of immediate assistance. Repeat. Need immediate assistance and fast!"_

Jack and Saeko looked at one another and nodded. They had to help them. Jack turned to his watch and pressed some buttons on it. _**"Tracking signal. Analysis complete. Uploading coordinates."**_

* * *

The Takagi Estate was a large estate owned by the Takagi family that was turned into a refuge for survivors of the outbreak. It was a massive house that contained all the luxuries that one would expect to find in a mansion. On the front lawn of the house were tents to house survivors. However, outside of the main gate, the men that worked under the Takagi family, Agent Watanabe, Takashi, and Kohta were firing against a group of Rioters that were trying to take over the estate and steal all that the rich family had. All along the road were traffic barriers to stop the Dead, but now they were used as cover for both the survivors and the Rioters.

"How them back!" Watanabe yelled as the Takagi men were fighting M4 at the Rioters. One of them was shot in the head and died before he could hit the ground.

Takashi was behind cover when he saw the man get shot. He growled in frustration as Kohta contained shooting. "Damnit!" He yelled before popping up, took aim, and fired Jack's Honey Badger at one Rioter that was out of cover. Killing him with some shots to the chest.

Jack and Saeko were running down an intersecting street from the east. When they reached the Takagi estate, they planned to take out the Rioters from the side. Separating their fire. Jack and Saeko got behind an abandoned car and looked around the corner to see the Rioters. "Watanabe! This is Recker! We're about to engage the enemy from the east! Watch your fire!"

_"About damn time you got here! Let's end this!" _

Jack grabbed his MCX and turned to Saeko as she pulled out her M92 Vertec pistol. "Ready?" he asked before seeing that the Dead were approaching them from behind. He cursed in frustration. No way they could fight them and the Rioters at the same time.

"I've got the Dead," Saeko said quietly. Jack looked at her concern. "I'll be fine."

Jack watched as she stood up and walked a bit towards the zombies, slipping her pistol back into its holster. She then turned back to Jack.

"What are you waiting for, my love? Let's go."

The agent nodded before standing up and walked out of cover. Saeko turned back to the zombies, got in a ready stance, and grabbed the handle of her katana. Jack reached into his pouch and pulled out a Seeker Mine, and switch the safety of his rifle off.

Saeko unsheathed her sword and charged forward. Jack dropped the Seeker and changed forward.

Saeko dashed towards the back of the small group of zombies, and with lightning-fast speed, decapitated the heads of all the zombies that she pasted.

Jack's Seeker Mine exploded when it found its target. Sending the Rioters caught in its blast across the ground. Killing some of them. The agent then got out of cover and active forward, firing his MCX at the remaining Rioters. Some took notice and charged at him. Firing at him and forcing him back behind another barrier.

Another zombie lunged at Saeko, before she ran her blade through its neck. As it fell to the ground, she turned and killed another one. She felt it again. A blissful sensation that came to her whenever she killed again and again and again. This was it. This was her.

Jack fired multiple shots at the Rioters that charged at him. Killing three and forcing the two remaining into hiding behind cover. He deployed the drone to flush them out of cover, which worked. Jack killed one of them, before he ran out of ammo. The survivor was about to aim at him and Jack reached for his sidearm when a blur speeded past him.

Saeko had charged at the last Rioter and chopped his head clean off. The look on her face side it all.

She's getting wet.

With most of their forces gone, the Rioter disbanded and ran away. The men under the command of the Takagi family stopped firing as they saw them runoff. Watanabe, Takashi, and Kohta stepped out of cover and the older agent placed two fingers on his earpiece. "Situation outside is now under control, Miss Takagi!"

_"Copy that. Report."_

"Report?" Watanabe looked down the street and saw Jack and Saeko walking towards the while holding hands. Seeing their friends were alive and well, Takashi and Kohta ran over to greet them with big smiles on their faces. Watanabe also smiled. Seeing that there was still another agent that made it through the hell that is their new world brought him some hope. "Recker and the other student just save our sorry asses."

Jack and Saeko were greeted by Takashi and Kohta. The short boy hugged Jack and comically cried about not seeing him again, and Takashi just gave him a fist bump. Saeko was greeted with words of gratitude for her safe return to them, which was more than enough for the swordswoman.

Jack then turned to see Watanabe walking towards them as a man in a white suit talked with the adult agent. He lets go of Saeko's hand and turned himself to face the two men. The man in white said to Watanabe, "We're losing this whole neighborhood." Watanabe looked to Jack with a raised hand, told him to wait. "These Rioters are still patrolling the streets, making it difficult for small scouting parties to make it back. And don't even get me started on the LMB."

"Have a four-man squad go with each party," Watanabe told him before turning his attention to Jack as his friends and girlfriend stood behind him. "It's good to see you two made it. Welcome to the Takagi estate. I'm Touji Watanabe." He and Jack shook hands before turning to lead him and the others to the gate of the house as they started to open. "Damn glad to see you. Since I'm running comms, I haven't been able to really get out there and do my part."

"You guided so here, so that's got to be worth something," Jack said as they walked through the gates. From the front door of the mansion, people were led out by security now that the threat was gone. They saw the Divison agent that was with them and saw the kids with guns and swords. But when they saw the watch on Jack's hand, they started talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah, well, that's not really much to say. Not with the Dead all around us and the city becoming a playground for murderous fuckheads," Watanabe said before pointing vaguely to the people coming out. "These people you see here were part of this neighborhood before the situation got out of control. As the Dead overran the place, the Takagi's opened their gates for the survivors and anyone that couldn't make the evacuation."

"So Saya's parents are running this place?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" Kohta exclaimed before they heard the sound of familiar bark and turned to see Alice running out of the house with Zero.

"You're back! You're both back!" Alice cheered as she jumped onto both Jack and Saeko. Throwing her arms around their necks as the couple hugged her back.

Watanabe and the two other boys smiled at this, before the agent turned his head back to the house and saw two people coming towards them. "Looks like someone wants to see you," he said, gaining Jack's attention, and he set Alice down on the ground and rested his hand on her head.

Walking towards them was Saya and another, much older woman. Saya had changed her outfit again to a white frilly dress with a black skirt.

The woman with her was a very beautiful woman with long, light purple hair that wore her hair down and had it much shorter in the front and pushed to either side of her face and purple eyes. She had a slender figure and dressed in a style that resembled the typical aristocratic attire; a thin red dress, a white cloth wrapped around her arms and mid to lower body, and a silver necklace with a small charm on the front and lipstick.

Saya looked revealed to see Jack and Saeko had made it, but her expression turned to a pout as the woman walked up to the young agent and held out her hand.

"My name is Yuriko Takagi," the woman said with a kind smile. "Thank you for saving my daughter, Agent Jack Recker. Allow me to welcome to my home."

_**The Living Dead Will Return**_

* * *

**AN: We return to the "Living Dead" with action and some _very_ steam romance. But now Jack and Saeko are finally a couple, and we also get our first lemon of the story. But we also finally get to the Base of Operations. **

**I've decided to make the Cleaners from the previous chapter a one-off thing. The reason is because, as user ****The Teletrap said, they don't really fit into the world of the HOTD. And in all honesty, he's right. Now, one faction that would fit perfectly into the story is the Hyenas from the second game, and not to mention the Rikers, but their names would be changed. **

**Jack gets a new rifle in the form of the Sig MCX VIRTUS and Glock 21. The reason for this change is because just like the ACR, the MCX is built to be an adaptive weapons system and it's a more modern rifle that takes standard M4 mags. And the Glock is because of its reliability and how much more likely it is to find mags for Glocks.**

**We get some bit of major development when it comes to the LMB. Just so you know, I get must of my information from _The Divison's _wiki site and from playing the games. The LMB is aiming to restore order, but through military force and they are not going to let the Division have all the glory. **

**We finally get to see Jack and Saeko talk about their shared trauma and the revelation that Jack's uncle was the one that tried to rape Saeko. And then we see Jack finally say that he was in love with her and that led to perhaps the spiciest lemon/sex scene I've ever done. But yeah, now they're lovers and you can bet there's' going to be more lemons in the future. Depending on if the story continues.**

**And that's one thing I wanted to ask you all. I'm mostly following the anime, but I have been thinking of continuing where the anime ends and going into the manga. But I'm not going to continue the manga from where it leaves off. Not unless we see more chapters. **

**So, should I continue where the anime leaves off and continue into the manga?**

**Thank you very much for reading. "The Living Dead" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

**Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


End file.
